


For I am mighty

by Infinity_on_high



Series: With thunder and blood, with hammer and sword [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgard (Marvel), Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Depression, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jormundgandr, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel, Team as Family, The Brodinsons have pet wolves now, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thunderstorms, Visions, Wolves, so yeah thats a thing...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: The sequel to 'Whatever it takes'A year after the events of Endgame, Thor and Loki are adjusting to life on Earth on New Asgard with old and new friends by their sides. After coming back from death on Vormir, Thor tries to move on from everything that has happened and begin a new life with those he loves. However, with a new threat haunting Thor's nightmares and making him relive everything he has been trying so hard to forget, he must fight to protect his family no matter the cost.





	1. The Vargr

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone!
> 
> So I thought since this chapter was done I would give you a preview of what lies ahead. Here's the first chapter! I was so excited to post this. By the way, even as I post this now, the next wont come until the story is finished, I'll be as quick as possible but I don't want to rush it as I am really proud of this story. People who read the first part of this series, 'Whatever it takes' know my feelings about Thor's arc in Endgame so I came up with this series and now here is part 2!! 
> 
> Any way, I'm going to stop talking now, I hope you all like this story :)

_Vanaheim_

Thor and Brunhilde wandered through a forest leading out towards a meadow. In the middle of the meadow there was a spot where the grass was scorched upon their arrival in Vanaheim only a day before. 

"So you think they'll be happier here?" The Valkyrie asked as they came further to the edge of the forest. Thor walked beside her with Stormbreaker in hand and he pondered the question for a moment. 

"Yes, I think so. Since everyone came back a year ago, Asgard is no longer an endangered people. When there were some who made the request to relocate their families here, I thought it was the least I could do for them after everything they've been through. I told them that they're always welcome to return to New Asgard if and when they decide to." Thor spoke as he let his hair down, long blonde locks spilling over his shoulders. 

The wind in his hair felt good again. After defeating Thanos, Valkyrie had given Thor a major wake up call regarding his health. After he was diagnosed with PTSD and a severe panic disorder, together they supported eachother and had both decided to try and stop drinking. They also trained together everyday and Thor was building back up the muscle he'd lost during the five years after the decimation. He started to look more like himself again, which made him happy beyond words.

Thor had cleaned up his living space and made some changes to it. Instead of a tiny shack, it had been constructed to look more like an actual house. It had much more space for his brother since he had moved in after returning during the battle. He'd had plenty of help from Loki too, he made sure Thor took better care of himself. He made sure he didn't forget to eat and made sure he remembered to sleep. If he had a nightmare, Loki was there. If he had a panic attack, Loki was there. If there was a time when Thor couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed, Loki was there. Loki was really here.

After finishing construction on New Asgard, there were some Asgardian families who had asked to be relocated to Vanaheim and be with the family they had there and Thor couldn't blame them. After Hela, Ragnarok, and then Thanos happening in such a short space of time, Thor could understand that they wanted to be with family. 

With Vanaheim being Asgard's closest ally, the Vanir celebrated their arrival and Thor was greeted warmly by his uncle Frey, brother to Frigga and the leader of the Vanir. He was overjoyed to see his uncle again after so long, he hadn't seen him since before his mother passed away. They both made a toast to her before Frey thanked him for helping to bring back the people they lost. Thor had always had a close relationship with his mother's family. 

_"You look more like your mother everyday,"_ his uncle had told him before they parted. His people would be well looked after in Frey's care. 

"Is there nothing else you want to do while we're here? It could be a while before we have the chance to come back," Brunhilde shook Thor from his thoughts. Again Thor paused to ponder the question. After a moment he smiled and shook his head. "I've done all I can. My uncle will watch our people for us while they're here." 

Brunhilde returned the smile, "Then in that case, shall we get back to the people at home? Fingers crossed Lackey hasn't burned the city down while we've been away." 

Thor chuckled, "You underestimate my brother, you forget that before Hela, Loki was running Asgard for years without my knowing about it, and as much as I loathe to admit it, Asgard did seem to prosper under his care," 

"I know, you mentioned it once or twice. I just can't resist taking his overconfidence down a peg or two from time to time," She replied and Thor genuinely laughed.

A howl made them both startle and they turned to the left looking deep into the forest. 

.............

Loki made his way through the streets of new Asgard, carrying a bag of groceries under his arm. The children were laughing and running through the streets, every single civilian he saw seemed to have a smile on their face. New Asgard was prospering well. Ever since he and his brother had helped the people coming back from the snap to settle in, their lives has been much less stressful. In that department at least. He was happy that Thor chose to move Asgard to Norway. Their father's final resting place. Thor had remembered it like Odin had told them to as their father's final wish.

Loki was on his way back from the markets, choosing to take the scenic route until he reached their house. With a flick of his wrist, the front door to their house clicked open and Loki stepped inside. He wiped his boots on the carpet before walking along the halls and into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter. He frowned in confusion when he saw the stormbreaker leaning against the wall. He wasn't aware Thor would be home today. He figured his brother would want to take his time knowing that their uncle would be meeting with him upon arrival.

"Thor? Are you home?"

It was only a day since his brother had decided to help a few people relocate to Vanaheim to reunite with family. At first, Loki was weary about letting Thor go alone as it had been a while since the two were seperated. Though he felt even more weary about how his own presence would be received in Vanaheim, given everything that had happened. Thankfully, Brunhilde volunteered to accompany Thor in his stead.

Loki wandered into the lounge, it was empty, just as he'd left it before he went out. But he caught sight of Thor's house keys on the counter. So he was home. Maybe his brother was asleep. He had been away, he was probably tired. Loki took off his boots and placed them by the door before walking upstairs, everything seemed quiet. But as soon as he approached the top, he could hear a heavy rustling sound from Thor's room,  
"Brother?" Loki called out, and waited.

Then there was a yapping noise.

It was followed by some quiet shushing noises but this time the noise didn't stop, in fact it got louder, as did the shushing. It was coming from their room. Whatever was behind the door was obviously getting very excited at the noise that Loki was making.

"Thor, is that you?" 

_Thor, what have you done?_ Loki thought with dread as he heard desperate whispering for whatever it was to quiet down. Narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath to contain his patience, Loki twisted the handle and opened the door to Thor's room. He heard whispered cursing and shuffling as the door swung open and when he entered, he was greeted by the sight of Thor, sitting in the middle of the floor. He wasn't the only one there. The Valkyrie was sitting on Thor's bed, looking on the verge of bursting into laughter the moment Loki walked in.

Thor's face brightened up when he saw him and Loki swore he'd never seen Thor look more sheepish. His red cape was removed from his shoulders and was balled up in his lap with Thor's arms wrapped around it. Thor looked like he was about to wave to him but then he placed his hand right back down when the red ball in his lap shifted.

"Hello, brother." Thor greeted, voice strained as he held on tight to whatever was in his lap. Loki couldn't hold back his smirk at Thor's terrible attempt at hiding something from him.  
"Hi." He greeted back through his smile. His amusement was currently winning over his impatience and annoyance.  
Brunhilde gave him a wave,  
"Alright, Lackey?"

Loki was trying his best not to laugh. Thor was sitting in the middle of the floor, a bundle in his lap that wouldn't stop wriggling whilst Thor was grinning at him like an idiot trying to act as if nothing was going on at all. When the bundle yelped and squirmed, Thor's eyes closed and he huffed in frustration and Loki's brow rose and the smile grew on his face. Did he really think that it was the noise that made Loki notice something was going on? Brunhilde snickered and looked away.

"Was the journey a success?" Loki asked. 

Thor nodded, "Yes everyone is fine, our uncle says hello," the bundle moved again.

Loki hid his laughter behind a cough, before his expression returned to stony,  
"What's under the blanket, Thor?" And Thor had the audacity to look baffled by Loki's accusation. Thor sputtered, trying to come up with an answer and Loki's eyes narrowed at him even further,  
"What's under there, Thor?" He asked again, the impatience returning quickly. Thor's eyes widened like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't,  
"..Nothing." He said far too quickly. Loki just looked unimpressed.  
"Then move your arms." He said it as if it were a dare. Thor stuttered again, no doubt trying to think of a reason not to.

That was enough. Loki approached him and Thor began to look panicked,  
"Move." Loki said and Thor shuffled backwards trying to stop him but his back soon hit the edge of the bed and Loki grabbed him by the shoulders,  
"Move. Move!" Loki lost his patience and pryed Thor's hands from the blanket.

Thor's face went from panicked to guilty and sheepish in a split second but Loki payed him no mind. The bundle in his lap shuffled a little more before the blanket started to unravel and something black and wet poked out the top. When Thor sighed heavily, Loki finally looked at him, but Thor was now smiling. He pulled his hand from Loki's and carefully unfolded the blanket and a little grey head poked out the top, Loki fought the urge to facepalm. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so surprised, he'd heard the barking and knew that Thor was hiding something. But maybe it was because he was actually seeing it. Thor stroked two fingers over the furry little head and revealed the rest of the tiny creature's body. Or rather creatures, as a second one made its presence known.

They were small, one fluffy and silver, one completely black, with two pointed ears and and long tail. Oh god Thor, what have you done? Loki turned to Valkyrie with an accusatory expression and through her laughter she was quick to defend herself,  
"Hey, don't look at me, it wasn't my idea!"

The pups blinked and opened their large brown and blue eyes and one releasing a yawn, it's little tongue curling as it did so before it nuzzled it's little head back into Thor's lap. 

Thor looked up to Loki warily whilst Loki just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"What the hell is that?" Loki was deadpan. Thor only chuckled in response. Loki didn't know whether to punch his brother's stupid face or just leave Thor and his lady to it. Then Thor began to explain himself,

"We found them in a forest on Vanaheim. The mother was slain and her pups were trying to feed. With the weather getting colder, they wouldn't have survived for long on their own. We figured bringing them here was a better alternative to putting them down. Vargr are an endangered species." 

Loki kept staring at the pups and eventually, one of them met his gaze and began panting, lifting it's little head to look at the stranger dressed in green with long black hair.

"I think that one likes you, brother," Thor beamed while observing them and Loki scowled at him. Though after a minute, Loki reached out his hand and stroked the pup's smooth head. Of course his idiot brother would bring them home with him. Thor always had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs. He was however rather surprised and a little annoyed that Brunhilde had encouraged Thor to do it. 

The pup was nuzzling in his palm, clearly revelling in the attention. Before he knew it, Loki found himself smiling at the tiny creature. Then Brunhilde snickered and the scowl returned to Loki's face. The amusement never left hers.

He wanted to immediately shut this down before it got out of hand. To tell his brother he was mad if he thought that he was letting two wolves stay in their house. Vargr weren't like Midgardian wolves, they hailed from Vanaheim, not to mention they grew around three times bigger. They were busy enough as it is. After coming back, it was decided that Thor was clearly in no fit state to rule an even bigger population after just returning to life. 

The majority of the time, Brunhilde took it upon herself to attend to the king's duties, with Loki as the head advisor. It had been Thor's final request to her before leaving with Banner and Rocket to look after Asgard if he couldn't, she took that amount of trust seriously and did what she could to help him. Thor filled in when he could and she was ready to take over when he couldn't. Thor honestly couldn't imagine what would've happened if he didn't have her by his side after he was sure he lost everything.

They had considered owning pets a while back, but it was still too soon after the reverse snap and they barely had enough time to themselves as it is. Loki could feel the anger welling up inside him at his brother for making this decision without talking to him about it.

"Do you want to hold her?" Thor suddenly asked and Loki gaped as the little black wolf was being held out to him. 

Loki's gaze dropped back to the little wolf pup, who was starting to get excited again and started nipping at Loki's fingers. It didn't hurt in the slightest, she was so small. After a moment he nodded and Thor chuckled, removing the cape from her little body and passed her over to his brother. Loki held the little wolf on his lap as she refused to keep still. He weaved his fingers through the thick black fur covering her body and she sniffed at him curiously.

"Damn, who knew Lackey was such a big softie?" The Valkyrie said causing Thor to laugh as well. 

Loki looked up to Thor only to see him smiling at the other wolf in his lap as if it were his own child. Thor looked happy. Loki honestly wasn't sure why this was making him hesitate. Thor was always smiling. There wasn't one person who Loki could think of, besides any of their previous enemies, who Thor wasn't friendly with. If Thor saw a baby, or an animal, or just another glorious day ahead, he smiled brighter than the sun. It often irritated Loki how friendly and trusting Thor was with everyone, even if they didn't return the courtesy.

Loki's anger was quickly melting away at the sight of Thor. But now that he thought about it, Loki actually couldn't remember the last time Thor had looked at him like that. Ever since Thanos met his demise with Stark passing away and Asgard suddenly doubling in population, Thor had often plastered on a smile and acted his old joyous, loud, carefree self. But Loki could see through the cracks. It had taken them both a long time to begin to process everything that had happened to them and even though Thor smiled alot, Loki could tell that the majority of those times had been fake to spare his friends the concern. Thor still had bad days. And recently they had been more frequent.

"If you like her so much, brother, then she's yours," Thor said, bringing Loki back to the present. He blinked at Thor like he'd misheard, "What?"

"Oh come on, Loki, it's not like we don't have space for them. They have an entire city to grow in. We'll keep them inside for now and train them, when they're ready they can go outside." Thor explained as if any of this was reasonable.

Loki was balking at Thor by this point. Thor didn't seem to notice as he passed the wolf in his lap up to Brunhilde, who was more than happy to take it. He knew that Thor was doing this on purpose, but between his brother and the Valkyrie, Loki knew there was no winning this argument.

Loki sighed in defeat, "If this all goes backwards, don't say I didn't warn you." Thor turned back to Loki surprised before grinning at him. Loki rolled his eyes.

"They'll need to be trained before we let others see them." He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. Thor was grinning at him like an idiot. Though Loki couldn't help but smile fondly at the familiar expression that he hadn't seen for quite some time. 

"We'll have to give them names too, I suppose," He looked back to the wolf in his lap. He supposed he could get used to it.

............

_From the gates of New Asgard, the midnight moon was shining over the cliffs and causing the waters to sparkle. The city looked calm and peaceful. _

_There was a hooded figure standing at the entrance to the city. From beneath the hood that was shadowing the person's face, a menacing grin split his lips. So this is what was left of Asgard now? That was fine. That was more than fine. It made his job easier. This was going to be fun._

_Oh, Odinson, Stormbreaker, whatever it is they call you, the plans I have for you._

_The hooded figure passed the gates, entering New Asgard. The further he walked, the more psychotic his grin became, he began chuckling darkly to himself._

_"It has been thousands of years since I last walked on the grass. Courtesy of my foolish brother. But now I'm free, and there's nothing he can do to stop me," the tall man's laugh that followed was greatly unsettling._

_Looking up to the stars above, the light revealed a pair of shining yellow eyes on the man's face. His manic grin turning into a furious scowl. Spreading his arms out wide, he bellowed at the tranquil skies._

_"Do you hear me, brother?! Are you looking down on me from up there, in your precious Vallhalla?! Know this, you are the one who freed me! You will look down on them as they meet their end! And it will be because of you!" Taking several deep breaths, he managed to calm himself._

_The man's yellow eyes closed as he concentrated on finding who he was looking for. Several people entered his mind, all Asgardian families laying asleep in their beds. But none of them were who he was seeking. Until eventually....._

_The grin returned to his face, practically reaching his ears. There he was, this was him it had to be. Long blonde hair, golden skin, looking perfectly peaceful as he slept. His brother had been wrong as usual, he bared next to no resemblance to him, the boy was the spit of his mother. Though he'd always thought so from the moment the boy was born._

_The hooded man used his mental ability to move himself further to the sleeping blonde and saw there was a woman lying next to him. His ominous grin softening slightly as he sniffed and rolled over in his sleep. Leaning over his sleeping form, the man whispered into his ear,_

_"Hello, Thor Odinson. It's been a long time. I'm sorry to say I was banished from your life before it had really begun. But I'm here now. And I don't plan on leaving." The last sentence came out a little bit icier and he saw that Thor was beginning to squirm and whimper in his sleep. _

_He shushed the now distressed God,  
"Oh dear, quiet now, we don't want to disturb your lady there." Though it didn't seem like Thor was calming. No matter, the man continued, "It has taken me a long time to break free from my brother's trap, but he can't stop me anymore."_

_Looking back out the window to the many houses lined up in the streets and resting on the hills, he sneered. This is really all that was left of the once great Asgard? Pathetic. That was why this was his destiny. He turned back to Thor._

_"I am here to take back that what was stolen from me, what Odin stole from me. I told my brother I would see him destroyed for what he did to me, but you see, he had to go and die before I had the chance to reach him. I wish I'd been there to see it. To see the life fade out of him." Thor tossed and turned in his sleep. _

_"Though you were but a babe the last time I saw you as I looked down on you from the gates of Hell, I know you well, Odinson. I have seen you bring Asgard to it's knees, I have seen you wasting away... and I know all of your worst nightmares." The man's voice turned into a hiss._

_"I'm going to break you, Odinson. I will shatter your soul in my palm. I will destroy you in the same way I promised Odin. I won't leave your mind. You will fall into madness. Your friends will perish. I will choke the life out of those you love most. Especially the bastard who calls himself your brother. And I will make you watch them all until you can't even scream, and once that happens I will tear you apart from the inside out until you cry mercy." The man's grin was almost splitting his face in half seeming delighted in the images his own words created in his mind._

_Thor was practically shaking by this point and the hooded figure reached out to mockingly pat his head in sympathy._

_"Don't bother trying to stop me Odinson, your fate was sealed from the moment I was released from Hell. You should've known better than to trust the Norns, boy. They showed me the path." He leaned closer to Thor's ear._

_"And I've already found you."_

Thor shot up in his bed with a shout. He was panting for breath, sweat was dripping down his forehead. He couldn't see! Why couldn't he see clearly?! Why couldn't he breathe?! He looked over to the window that was open, he didn't remember if he left it like that before going to bed. Throwing back the covers, Thor rushed over to the window and pulled it shut while making sure to lock it in the process. He debated on whether or not to check in with Loki in the next room and make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright?" 

Thor startled so much he almost jumped off the ground. He relaxed when he saw it was only Brunhilde, sitting up in his bed looking at him obviously worried. He wasn't sure why it even surprised him that she was there. During the five years after the snap, the Valkyrie came to see him back when the house was a little messy shack. She came to check up on him so much that she practically lived there with him. 

He remembered how this had started, one night he'd had a nightmare so bad that there was no stopping the heavy storm that came with his screaming, with the rain hitting the ground so hard it was like falling bullets. Brunhilde had been there to pull him out of it and it had taken a long time before he calmed down enough that the storm slowly passed. 

She held him the whole way through it, telling him over and over again that he was safe and that it wasn't real. But it had been real, oh it had been real alright. His nightmares were mostly events that had already transpired and there wasn't one nightmare that didn't have Thanos in it, whether he was dead or alive, he still continued to haunt Thor, relentlessly reminding him of his failure.

Brunhilde never left even after he was calm enough to go back to sleep. She helped him lay back down while still holding on to him and she rested her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. They both fell asleep like that. It happened again all too quickly and it eventually became some kind of routine. 

Some nights, Thor actually was gifted with a dreamless sleep and she was with him anyway. After the snap was reversed, after he came back and reunited with Loki, nothing changed between him and the Valkyrie. Not many understood their relationship, but they didn't need to. Not one person in his life had the same relationship with him that he had with Brunhilde, he couldn't have been more blessed with her. 

Looking back to her now, he curled his hands into fists to stop the trembling as she looked at him with concern.  
"Just another nightmare, Val. I'm fine, you can go back to sleep." 

She wasn't convinced, she pulled back his side of the covers again and reached her hand out to him, "Hey, come here, you're shaking." 

There was no point in brushing her off and insisting he was fine, by this point she knew him like the back of her hand. He sighed in defeat and returned to the bed, taking her outstretched hand in his and when he climbed back under the covers he placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She rested her head on his chest, listening for the comforting thump of his heart beating. She did this quite a lot now but for a much different reason than before, he had died and come back to life since then.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and Thor pondered it for a moment before shaking his head.  
"Another meaningless dream is all it was. I'll have probably forgotten it by tomorrow." 

She knew he was lying. He knew she knew he was lying. But she didn't question him. If he wanted to talk about it then he would. It was better to let him go at his own pace when he was trying to heal.

He listened to their breathing until he knew Brunhilde had fallen back asleep. He tried to think of anything else but his dream. He tried thinking about the two Vargr pups in their basket downstairs, anything to take his mind off it.

But that dream hadn't felt like a dream at all, it felt like someone was actually whispering in his ear. Something about this dream was different than the others. Thor had a hunch as to why, but God did he hope he was wrong.

He spent the rest of the night facing away from the window.


	2. Kará

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to stop thinking about his dream, Thor is overwhelmed with memories of coming hack from the dead while his powers appear to be preparing for a new form of threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said I wouldn't update this story until it was finished but I just can't wait that long. So while I finish the last couple of chapters and do some editing, I decided to put up chapter 2 to keep you all interested. Hope you like :)

Thor spent the majority of the next day thinking about his dream. The only distractions being from the Vargr pups. It disturbed him to a point where he didn't go back to sleep after waking up from it. That didn't bother him though, he'd had many sleepless nights in the five year period after the decimation. Mostly it was two to three nights in a row, so missing one night of sleep didn't affect him much.

He tried to focus on preparing for the next council meeting, but he would soon fall back into his dream again and need to take a break. Thor could hear the pups' playful growls in the kitchen where they were jumping on eachother and it only distracted him more. 

Gods did he ache for a drink. After spending the last couple of months sober, it was becoming easier not to rely on alcohol to clear his head. But this was something different. He wasn't sure who that man was in his dream, but thinking about it made his skin crawl. 

He was constantly looking over his shoulder, when he was alone or the room was too quiet, he began to get the feeling that someone was watching him. Though he brushed the thought off as paranoia, he spent the rest of the afternoon hunched over his paperwork, reading the same lines over and over.

When he heard something smash, he was on his feet storming towards the kitchen. Sure enough, he found the culprits instantly as the pups continued their game. There were a couple of broken glasses on the floor that had been left by the sink after breakfast that morning. He'd been meaning to clean up. He did a double take when he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was well into the afternoon. What else had slipped his mind today?

He picked up the pieces of glass before the pups managed to roll over them and threw them into the sink, he tried to be careful but one or two of the shards nicked his fingers. 

As he went to throw the rest of the glass remains in the sink, he dropped them again with a yell as his head was suddenly pounding. He groaned through the pain, pressing both hands to the sides of his head. He could feel it. Raw energy, electricity flooding through his veins. Running the distance from the tips of his toes, right up to the top of his head. And it was relentless. 

Another painful jolt had him grabbing onto the countertop hard enough that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He was forced to let go when the surface began to crack and instead leaned against the wall so he was staring up at the ceiling.

It had been months ever since he'd last experienced headaches this bad. They begun briefly after Thanos' defeat post his return to life after Bruce brought him back with the stones, that had now thankfully been taken back to their rightful place in time. His powers were always the cause for the migraines, they served him like a warning. 

This was the Norns' warning, now that he was in control of his power, it would only continue to grow. To prepare itself for a higher form of threat. And in order to keep control, he would have to fight for it. Thor had managed a year since without losing control of himself, he was fine. Fighting to keep control of the growing power wasn't easy, but a few headaches and heavy storms were a small price to pay.

Though it was only the last few weeks in which his headaches had returned. And Thor couldn't seem to place as to why.

He made up his mind to call for the rain before he screamed from the pressuring pain being dealt to his skull. Letting go of the wheel, even just for a second still felt like a relief to Thor. Rain pelted against the windows like the drops were made from stone and slowly, Thor felt some relief. 

He was brought back to the present when one of the pups came clumsily running over to him, followed closely behind by the other. Thor smiled before patting his knee and the silver-grey pup jumped onto his lap while he reached out to scratch the black one behind the ears.

They were both female, he and Loki had found out. His brother had already taken the liberty of naming the black wolf. She was named Ragna, after the Norse rune for wisdom. It was a fitting name considering it was Loki who named her.

Thinking about it now, Thor picked up the grey wolf in his lap and held her up to his face. She squirmed around in his hold slightly and sniffed at him curiously. Endlessly energetic, it seemed.

Thor chuckled and placed the pup back in his lap, "You're a wild one, I should call you Kará." she jumped out of his lap and went to chase after her sister.

The dream never left his mind, even after he cleaned up and returned to the living room, where the paperwork was staring at him mockingly. Slumping back down in his chair, Thor tried to get some work done for the first time in days.

By the time Loki and Brunhilde walked in carrying a paper bag in each hand, the skies were already dark from the growing storm. They briefly shook their wet clothes off in the doorway before stepping inside. The pups ran at them when they came through the door seeming intent on tripping them both in their excitement.

"Thor?" Loki called. There was no response from around the house. Loki peeked his head into the living room. Several papers were strewn across the floor abandoned. The coffee table was on it's side and their was a glass on the floor with a puddle of water leaking through the cracks in the floorboards. 

At first confused and now vastly concerned, Loki was quick to check upstairs for his brother. With Thor's panic attacks, there was no telling what would set them off. If he'd had a destructive episode while he was gone, he feared what state he'd find Thor in.

"Hey, Lackey, I think I found him," Loki darted back into the living room, where Brunhilde was staring out the back window. She glanced at him as he came to stand beside her and pointed out the window. The rain was pouring outside showing no signs of letting up. Thor was standing in the storm. His shirt was tossed to the side, long hair soaked and stuck to his bare back. 

The God of thunder's eyes were glowing with electricity, Loki could've sworn he saw a blue aura pouring from his brothers stormy eyes through the torrential downpour, like watercolour on a pencil drawing. 

Thor was a true force of nature. Lightning wrapping around his body like a powerful embrace. Stormbreaker was held high above his head and thunder rumbled in the distance from the fast gathering clouds. Thor swung the mighty axe at the trees that were swaying wildly in the wind.

There was a resounding thwack and a glint of metal caught their eyes. The violent sound was followed by a louder creaking as the tree crashed to the ground. Thor watched the tree fall before swinging the axe backwards with a roar and sunk the blade into another. Lightning attacked the skies with violent crashes as the axe cut clean through the trunk of the tree.

Thor looked murderous in his fury as he relentlessly cut through the trees one after the other. The axe was singing to him as he felt all the built up power slowly leaving his body. The tension between every nerve in his body was finally dissipating. His chest no longer felt constricted to the point where he couldn't breathe. As if to prove his point, Thor let the axe drop to the ground and he tilted his head back so he was staring at the dark grey sky. Rain drops fell on his face slowly rolling back down his cheeks and down his neck. He closed his eyes and for the first time in years, Thor closed his eyes and breathed.

"Thor?" Loki didn't fail to notice Thor's breath catch like he'd been startled. Thor opened his eyes and turned around to see his brother was standing in the rain behind him. Loki was only out for a few seconds before he was soaked through. He kept his hand shielding his eyes so he could see Thor through the storm. Thor was just staring at him in return. He started fast walking towards his brother, who thankfully didn't back away.

"Are you alright? Did you have an episode?" Loki grabbed Thor's wrist seeing that the electric embrace had faded away. Now there was just the storm to deal with.

Loki winced when he felt how cold Thor's hand was. Thor was always warm no matter the season or the weather. But right now, his hands were like ice. "Gods, you're freezing! What are you doing out here, Thor? What happened?"

Thor's jaw was still clenched as his head spun through another wave of pain. He gripped Loki's hands that were holding his a little tighter. The wave ran through his entire body from his toes to the crown of his head. 

Loki waited for a reply from Thor but after a moment of silence receiving nothing but Thor's blank stare, the only sound being the heavy rainfall, Loki sighed in frustration and tried to lead Thor back inside.

"Come on, let's go inside where it's warm."

Brunhilde was waiting for the brothers when they came inside with towels for them both. As she draped one of them around Thor's shoulders, she noticed the raw red scratch marks on the back of his neck. Plastering on a smile quickly when Thor turned to her, she sent him upstairs to dry off. Once he was out of earshot, she stalked back into the living room where Loki had seated himself in the big chair by the window with his towel wrapping around him like a cocoon.

"He's been doing it again," she muttered and Loki looked at her with an eyebrow raised. There was still raindrops dripping from his hair and running down his face 

"Doing what?"

"Scratching the back of his neck. He only does that when something's put him on edge,"

Loki looked past the doorway into the hall in the direction where his brother had just gone. Over the last year since he was reunited with Thor, Loki had noticed several habits his brother had picked up during their time apart. Most if not all of them were clear signs of his anxiety: not being able to sit still, forgetting to eat and sleep, biting his nails, and scratching his neck. The last one was the one he was caught doing the most. 

Thor was sitting on his bed staring outside at the ongoing storm, trying to pluck up the energy to stand up again. Letting go of the wheel for a while had made him feel better in the way that the lightning forever flowing through his veins was no longer running rampant and attacking every single nerve in his body. But there was still an ache nagging at the back of his head, which is why he was grateful for the lack of light in the room.

He watched the ground of New Asgard as the grass in the hills and fields became waterlogged from the rain. He did try and get his work done that afternoon, trying to ignore the overpowering need to tear the skies in half and bring them to life with his lightning. The built up power he kept hidden deep within him out of fear of what he was really capable of once he really let that power go, was calling out to him like a second conscience. The stormbreaker hummed to life everytime he so much as walked past the axe. 

When it all became too much, the pain wrapping around his head like a crown of thornes, Thor had shoved the table backwards and practically sprinted to the front door. As he ran through the small walkway from the living room to the door, he reached out his hand to the side and in no time at all, his axe landed secure in his hand. As soon as the axe landed, the thrum of electricity stirring deep in his abdomen grew even more intense to the point of unbearable, Thor had stood outside his house glaring at the sun, thrusted his axe up into the air. And he screamed. He screamed until he could no longer.

The darkening clouds quickly gathered, cutting apart again when the lightning current from the stormbreaker hit them. Then came the rain, that only grew heavier the more Thor begged it to, he would do anything just to make the pain stop.

Even now as he lay on his bed, controlling his breathing to help his body calm down, the storm wasn't letting up. His body was aching all over and his mind was completely worn out. But he forced himself to stand up and head into the bathroom, rain water dripping from his clothes and the ends of his hair onto the floor leaving a trail behind.

By the time Thor came back down the stairs, he'd had a shower and changed into some dry clothes. When he followed the sounds of voices he was lead into the kitchen where Brunhilde was taking things out of the bag on the counter and placing them into the cupboards. 

"Hey, you were gone for quite a while, is everything okay?" it came out as a question from Brunhilde, he gave them a smile that didn't look at all convincing. "I'm fine." He replied nonchalantly, leaning against the doorway.

"So are you going to tell us why you were outside trying to flood the city?" Loki asked. His concern only increased when Thor had that lost look in his eyes like he was on a completely different planet.

Brunhilde came to stand in front of Thor, she carefully reached her hands out to frame the sides of his face.  
"Hey, you feeling alright?"

He raised his brow at her before nodding, about to walk away. But she grabbed his wrist before he could and pressed her palm to his forehead.

She shook her head and turned to Loki, "You feels like you're burning up."

Thor scoffed and tried to brush her off,  
"Val, I'm fine," but then Loki's hand was on his forehead too.

"She's right, you do have a slight temperature,"

"I'll get him some water," 

Val moved back over to the sink and filled an empty glass. Loki kept his palm pressed against Thor's head, the cool temperature of his brother's hand was somewhat soothing.

"Brother, do you feel ill?" He asked to which Thor shook his head. Brunhilde came back with the glass of water and passed it to Thor, who drained it in a second before placing the glass of somewhere to the side. 

"We got caught up in the rain and figured something was wrong, luckily we were already on our way back when the rain started." 

A wave of dizziness washed over Thor to the point where he grasped the doorframe to keep himself upright.

"Thor, go and get some rest." Loki came closer just incase Thor fell over.

Thor tried to brush off his brother's concern once again, "Loki, I'm fi-" 

He was met with an unimpressed glare from his brother and quickly shut up. Brunhilde kept trying to shoo the pups away as they kept jumping at the counter to reach the groceries on top.

"He's right, Thor, you're pale and you're sweating. You're clearly unwell, go to bed. Get down!" She barked as the little black wolf managed to knock the brown bag over and spilling sever items onto the floor. 

There was no room for argument. Thor trudged his way up the stairs and all but fell onto his bed upon reaching it. He did feel terrible, but he wouldn't sleep. There was the chance that his dream would return and until Thor knew what he'd seen last night, it was too soon to try and find out more.

Thor wasn't sure how long he'd been staring into space until his bedroom door opened, light spilled into the room and into his tired eyes. After a moment the light was gone again and there were footsteps before there was a familiar weight on the other side of the bed. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her arms wrapping around his shoulders but he made no move to indicate he knew she was there.

"I know you're not asleep. How are you feeling now?" Brunhilde asked him. Thor turned on his back keeping hold of her hands. 

"I'll be fine, Val." She raised a brow at him in response and hummed not believing him in the slightest. Resting her head on his chest she looked up as he looked down and their eyes met. Val reached out, pressing the backs of her fingers against his forehead. His temperature had gone down considerably. That seemed to settle her nerves a little and she carded her fingers through his hair, working them down to the ends.

"If you're not ready to come back yet, then that's okay. I understand that it's difficult for you after so long. I can handle council meetings and all that boring crap for a while longer." She said, Thor sighed soft laughter through his nose.

Thor's hands rested on her back with one of them twisting the ends of her hair between his fingers, "What would I do without you, Val." It was more a statement than a question. She rolled her eyes but smiled at the praise, nevertheless.

"The people are happy, the city is livelier than it's ever been since reconstruction," Brunhilde spoke.

"Asgard trusts their queen." Thor shrugged then paused, then snickered, "Alright, now that time I practically heard you rolling your eyes at me." She joined him in his laughter after lightly slapping his chest.

"We've been through this, I ain't no queen," She chastised though it was fond. Thor's smile stayed but it faded a little at her words.

When he tilted her chin up she looked at him questionably. He had that look on his face that told her he was being serious. 

"You underestimate yourself. You have been more of a queen to our people than I have been a king. I see the way they look at you, Val. Many used to look at my family the same way, I've known that look all my life. You have earned their respect and most importantly, their trust. They adore you, Brunhilde."

It was one of the rare times when he actually managed to stun her into silence. She reached up to cup his cheek. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say that he didn't already know by now.

It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. Thor held her close as he glanced out at the night sky. Moonlight spilled through the window as he'd forgotten to shut the curtains, the shadow of the raindrops that hit the glass showing on the carpet. 

The nights on New Asgard were peaceful.

It was very much the same as nights back at home, where the streets outside were faintly lit by golden lamps Children were all asleep whilst men and their wives roamed the streets arm in arm. Some of them stopping at the taverns, others spending their evening in the restaurants and shops. Alot of laughter was heard throughout the night and that was what made Thor smile.

The house was silent, even the pups were quiet. Loki was probably deeply asleep by now. He couldn't hear anything from the next room. 

Thor couldn't will the rain to stop. The sight before him was helping his mind to settle. He was worrying over nothing. He needed to sleep. By morning he will have forgotten all about the dream. Val shifted in his arms, turning over to face the wall. Thor lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to banish all thoughts from his mind.

It's nothing.

It's nothing.

Everything is fine.

Everything...is....fine...

_"Sleep well, Odinson, I'm right here with you..."_

Thor's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. He sat up to look around the room. No one was there. He pressed his hand over his ear where it felt like someone had whispered directly into it. 

He cast his eyes down to the sleeping Valkyrie. The voice hadn't disturbed her as she continued to sleep soundly. How Thor wished he could do the same. He tried to lie back down, to shake the voice from his head. But he couldn't ignore the chilling feeling that someone was watching him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Thor could have screamed with frustration, throwing back the covers but being careful not to make too much noise. He creeped across the carpet towards the door, keeping his eyes on the Valkyrie for any sign of her waking as he left the room.

Making his way down the hall towards the stairs, Thor stopped when he came up to Loki's room and saw the door was cracked open slightly. Thor pushed it open a little more so he could peek his head inside. He was right, Loki was asleep. There was a book open and face down on his chest causing Thor to smile fondly at his sleeping brother. It was typical for Loki to fall asleep while reading. He would've stepped in to move the book and pull the blankets over Loki's shoulders, but his brother was a very light sleeper and waking him wasn't ideal unless he wanted Loki to bounce that book off his head.

Instead he whispered goodnight to his brother and pulled the door shut again.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, there was movement in the living room that caught his attention. The pups had woken at the quiet creaking noises of his footsteps, their pointed ears perking up and their tails wagging when they saw who it was. He kneeled in front of them, scratching their furry heads and smiling at them when they nuzzled into his palm.

Gods he was tired. But he knew there were no chances of him sleeping anytime soon. Last night was no dream. He hadn't felt this uneasy about a dream since the visions he had of Ragnarok. He needed to find out more. He wouldn't let anyone else threaten his home, or his family.

He didn't care what it took. 

He wouldn't let anyone hurt his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the creepiness continues..... Mwahahahahaha!!  
Stay tuned for more, and feel free to drop a comment coz I love talking on here :) 
> 
> Bye for now <3


	3. Of Nonchalance and Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Loki learns and worries about his brother's insomnia, Thor tries to maintain the facade that nothing is wrong while at the same time trying to work out what is going on when at the same time a ship from another planet arrives on New Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, So I've basically decided....Bugger it! :P  
I cant be bothered to wait to upload another chapter while I get over writers block on how to end this story!! It's a damn nightmare!! Anyway, for those who like this story I dont see why this should be a problem, another chapter will be up next week :) for now I'll leave you with this one <3

Loki woke up with a growl, ready to stab whoever had the audacity to wake him up. He felt the extra weight on the other end of the bed and there was a warm hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle shake. Intent on sleeping in this morning, Loki swatted the hand away and shoved his pillow over his head. Then he heard his brother chuckling at him causing the bed to shake. 

"Come on, brother. Wakey-wakey!" Thor said in a sing-song voice. Loki groaned whilst folding the pillow around his ears trying to block out his far too loud brother.

"Bugger off, Thor, it's our day off! Go back to sleep!" Loki swatted at him again. 

"Loki, it's way past early. I've taken yesterday's paperwork to the town hall, I even took the liberty of buying your breakfast." Thor continued trying to lure his brother out from under the covers.

It worked. It took a moment but he appeared to have earned Loki's interest. With a heavy sigh, that made Thor laugh from how utterly dramatic it was, Loki emerged from his cocoon of pillows and blankets.

Loki frowned at Thor when he saw him. Thor had the same cheerful smile that would be annoying to anyone who wasn't a morning person, but he looked awful. While still a little pale like he'd been the night before, that wasn't the worst of what he saw. His brother's eyes were bloodshot, ringed with red, lined underneath with small but noticeable bags. His hair, that clearly hadn't been brushed, had been scraped back out of his face which brought more light to the rest of his face and showed just how exhausted Thor looked.

"Norns, you look like shit," Loki blurted before he could stop himself. Thankfully, Thor merely laughed it off.  
"Charming." But Loki was still frowning at him.

"Thor, did you sleep at all last night?"

Thor leaned back for a moment and hummed as if pretending to be deep in thought until eventually shaking his head with that smile still plastered onto his face.

"Hmm, nope. Can't say that I did."

Loki was unnerved by how nonchalantly Thor said that. Before he could ask anything else, Thor was on his feet and heading back out of his room.

"Come on, brother, your food will get cold! Or Val will take it instead," Thor called on his way down the stairs and after a moment Loki sighed in defeat and got out of bed.

There were several voices coming from the kitchen as Loki made his way down the stairs. Each of them sounded happy, though he could always hear his brother's laughter from a mile off. Upon entering the kitchen, Loki was not only greeted by Thor and Brunhilde, but also by Korg, Meik and Bruce. They tended to stop by when he and Thor had the day off. 

"Hey, Loki," Bruce greeted the trickster whilst looking at him over his shoulder. Loki gave the hulk a short wave before breezing past him, unwilling to engage in conversation while he was still half asleep.

"Morning, Lackey!" Brunhilde shouted, knowing it would annoy him as he had just woken up. Loki shot her an unimpressed glare and made a point of reaching for the coffee pot, not taking his eyes off her for a second as he did so. Unsurprisingly, she refused to take pity on him and grinned incredibly amused with herself.

Thor came up beside him, sipping whatever was left in his mug before reaching for the coffee pot Loki had just placed back on the counter, filling his mug for possibly not only the second time. This made Loki frown in Thor's direction once again. Though he seemed his usual chipper self, Thor looked like he could collapse at any moment. Surely he couldn't be the only one who noticed this.

Pulling up a chair between Bruce and Thor at the table, Loki took the white paper bag that his brother pushed in his direction with his name clumsily scribbled on the front and joined the others as they tucked into their breakfast. Loki faded in and out of conversation between the six of them, losing interest completely when Bruce and Brunhilde began debating with Korg about some nonsense that only Korg would think of, whilst Meik was happily wiggling around in his seat as he inhaled his food. 

But had to stop his brother twice when he caught him feeding scraps of food under the table to the wolf pups laying at his feet. 

"If you encourage them, they'll think it's okay to beg for food in the future. They get fed enough Thor, it's hard not to mistake them for a pair of pigs." 

He thought that would at least get a laugh out of his brother. However, Thor didn't give any acknowledgement that he'd even heard Loki. Though he did stop what he was doing. Thor stared down at the floor blankly, like he wasn't even aware there were other people in the room. 

Loki leaned a little closer to try and get Thor to meet his eye. "Thor, what is it?" He was momentarily distracted as Korg stood and waved his goodbyes to the group before picking up Meik and leaving to start work for the day.

Thor's eyes snapped up to meet Loki's, he seemed to ponder something for a moment and took a quick glance to his friends, who were still playfully arguing on the other end of the table, before looking down at his feet again. 

"Brother, have you been having any bad dreams as of late?" Thor asked as quietly as he possibly could without attracting attention from the others and Loki had to admit, he wasn't expecting Thor to ask him that. Loki shook his head. Thor tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Are you sure? You haven't had any bad dreams? You haven't heard any strange voices around the house? Nothing?" Again Loki shook his head, though he was a great deal more concerned than he was five seconds ago. That mustn't have been the answer Thor was looking for as he cast his eyes down again, looking more down than he did before.

"Thor." Loki caught Thor's attention again. He placed a hand on his brother's arm. "Last night, did you experience a nightmare?" Thor's expression turned contemplative, like he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything.

"Not exactly." 

Loki wanted to push further and ask what his brother was talking about, but from the look on Thor's face, he didn't seem keen on the idea of talking him through his night terror.

"Is that why you didn't sleep last night?" He asked instead. Thor gave a nod. But his expression was becoming unsettling. There was something else Thor hadn't told him.

"It wasn't what I saw and heard that had me vexed, Loki." 

Thor looked back up to him with possibly the most shaken look he had seen since the war of the infinity stones. Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

"It's that the dreams I'm having don't feel like dreams."

And at that moment, before Loki could question him further, there was a knock at the front door making everyone in the room stop silent.

Instantly, Thor was on his feet and heading out of the kitchen to answer the door. Brunhilde grumbled as she watched him leave.

"Do that bloody council not know the meaning of the words 'day off?" 

"Just send them away, Thor," Loki called in the direction of the door, not particularly caring if whoever it was heard him. It would seem they couldn't have one day to themselves anymore.

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother and opened the door to see a frantic looking guard on the other side. Eyes wide, Thor tried to steady the man, who was struggling to catch his breath and Thor wondered for a moment if he'd ran all the way here.

"Lord Tyr! Are you alright?" 

The head of the Einherjar continued to pant for breath for a few moments before he responded, "Apologies, my king," Thor clasped the man's shoulder and he finally stood straight.

"No need for the formalities, my friend. Now what is it? Is there something down there that requires my attention?" Thor couldn't help but immediately assume something was wrong. 

"I think you'll need to-" he paused to take a breath, "-come and see for yourself, Thor," Tyr responded. 

"Of course, let me make myself presentable and I'll be right there," 

Tyr nodded bowing slightly out of respect and turning back down the hill as Thor closed the door. 

"What's going on?" Brunhilde asked before Thor could walk past the kitchen. Thor stopped in his tracks and turned into the room where the two were looking at him expectedly.

"I'm not entirely sure. Something's going on at the town hall, they've asked me to go down there." Thor twisted when Loki groaned loudly in his seat while hiding his face in his hands.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" 

"I don't think so, brother. It sounded important." 

Loki huffed, "Fine, then," and he stood from his chair at the table, making his way past Thor and heading into the living room. 

Thor and Brunhilde followed him into the living room watching him as his eyes skimmed the space looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked with his brow furrowed.

"Looking for my shoes, though I may have left them upstairs," Loki answered looking under the coffee table.

Thor crossed his arms over his chest,  
"You don't need to come with me."

"I know," Loki breezed out of the room and headed up the stairs. Thor watched him go with a smirk. He turned his head and saw Brunhilde slipping on her jacket. She met his eye and shrugged, "No point staying here if you two are going," Thor chuckled and caught his coat easily when she tossed it to him.

His eyes widened when he had a realisation, "What about them? We can't leave them alone." He said gesturing to the wolves. 

"Bring them with us, they're big enough," she shrugged again.

"We've only had them a few days, Val. We don't even know how old they are."

"We'll keep them on leads, they'll be no problem." She reasoned and Thor hummed in agreement. He whistled and the two pups came bounding into the living space and jumping up at Thor in excitement. He vigorously rubbed their heads and they made happy grunting noises leaning their heads into his hands and wagging their tails. 

Brunhilde snickered when Thor began talking gibberish to the two pups as they revelled in the attention. He startled when he heard her like he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. He looked at her sheepishly and then she outright laughed when he blushed. He stood once again and cleared his throat but the smile never left her face. 

When Loki returned dressed for the day and met the two in the hallway, he looked at Thor with a raised brow when he saw the pups were leashed up with his brother holding them both. He held the handle of Ragna's lead out to Loki and the trickster didn't even bother arguing as he took it. Opening the door to their house, Thor walked out first with Kará immediately running ahead keen to explore this whole new world that had just been opened right in front of her. She was quickly joined in front by her sister, equally as curious taking in the new smells attacking their senses. All the while Loki and Brunhilde walked side by side with Thor as they headed down the path of the hill and into the city.

The walk down to town hall was pleasant with the nice weather making the town more lively after the violent storm unleashed the night before. The three of them stopped several times whilst walking the streets as many children came rushing over to them completely enamoured with the Vargr and asking the king a flurry of questions that Thor was more than happy to answer whilst they were happy to pet and fuss over the pups. Even Loki seemed content to indulge them. The parents would call their children back to them and give the king an apologetic look to which Thor would simply wave them off always happy to encourage the innocent curiosity of every child in the city.

Upon reaching the town hall, They spotted a small crowd of Einherjar and a few Sakaarians standing tall over all of them gathered at the front of the building.

Thor sighed when he sensed distress among the guards from the expressions a number of them bore. He passed the lead he was holding to Brunhilde without turning his head, "Stay here for a moment." Loki grumbled knowing that meant him too. But he obeyed and watched as his brother advanced towards the group. 

All eyes turned when footsteps were heard and and all conversation that had been taking place before ceased once they saw the king of Asgard. The head of the Einherjar, Tyr, moved ahead of the group and stood tall as the king came closer. He bowed his head slightly and addressed him, "My king." And other were quick to do the same. Thor had lost count of how many times he'd assured his guard that there was no need to address him in such a way. The same way they would greet his father upon arrival. But Thor was not his father.

"Tyr, you asked me to come here, what appears to be the problem at hand?" Thor asked trying his best to sound invested in what was probably a fuss over nothing. 

"Well, this morning, as we were coming in to finish whatever small tasks we had from yesterday, there was a panic from some of the fishermen living by the cliffs. They were saying something about a ship that had arrived overnight and landed right in front of their farms. As it's our job, we went to investigate. And we found the claims to he true." Tyr beckoned for Thor to follow and now genuinely concerned about the situation, Thor followed after him.

The guard led Thor behind the town hall and pointed further out to the cliffs leaning over the seas. Blocking the sun from his eyes with his hand, Thor could see the farms near the cliffs more clearly and sure enough, there was an unfamiliar vessel right near the edge.

"Did they say anything about who was piloting the ship? Or whether they posed a threat?" Thor asked. Lord Tyr only shook his head.

"That's the mystery of it all, It seems that by the time the people spotted the ship, whoever was in it had already left." 

So there was not only one but potentially several beings, not of Earth, currently roaming the city or had already left the city to run amock elsewhere? And he was just finding out about this now? Thor clenched his jaw and bit back his frustration.

"Start a search. Look across the city for any signs of the strangers, if they do pose a threat then do what you must," his troubled sleep for the last few nights may have left him a little paranoid and he may be exhausted. But Thor wasn't taking any chances.

Tyr nodded and turned to head back. But after a moment he craned his head back to Thor and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright, Thor?" The guard asked with genuine concern written all over his face.

Thor blanched for a moment before replying, "Of course, my friend. Why do you ask?"

Tyr looked a little sheepish, "Well, forgive me if I'm being too invasive, but I noticed it when you first answered the door to me this morning, you do look a little under the weather. I merely wonder how you're faring," Thor smiled at the old guard in turn and clasped his arm in a familiar gesture.

"I assure you, I am well."

Then Tyr gave him a knowing look, "Thor, I've known you and your brother since you were boys. You also forget I served your father, you two have the same look on your face when you're trying to hide something."

Thor didn't know how to dignify that with a response, so he chose not to. Tyr eventually relented and gave the young king a pat on his shoulder before drawing back.

"I understand. I know better than to pry. I'll leave you in peace." Tyr left Thor to make his way back to his men.

Thor stared ahead at the spaceship by the edge of the cliff for a moment longer before he turned about to head back as well. This was the wrong time for his demons to haunt him now. But any threat immediately took him back to the events that transpired years before and he held in a shudder. He shook his head to try and empty his mind and became instantly aware of how tired he really was.

He was about to head back as well after remembering he'd left his brother and Brunhilde back at the town hall entrance. Until there was a shout from behind him.

"Hey, Thor!"

Thor instantly whipped round to face the familiar voice and saw Korg waving at him, as well as two guards standing by the rock man, walking along the cliffs towards where he was standing.

"Hey, Korg, what's up?" Thor asked the kronan once he was close enough that they didn't need to shout.

"Hey, man, did you see that spaceship over there?" Korg nodded his head in the direction of the ship.

Thor gave a small smile and a nod of his head, "Yes, Korg, I was made aware of it. I've asked lord Tyr to lead a search to find whoever was aboard the ship, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well then you might want to tell them not to bother," Korg replied.

Thor's brow furrowed at the Kronan.

"We already found her, didn't we Meik?" The little alien twitched and grumbled in response. 

"There's a lady here, she tells us she's your friend," Before Thor could question him, Korg stepped to the side. Thor's breathing cut off with a gasp. There was a woman standing behind the kronan. A woman Thor never thought he'd see again.

He thought her dead. He was sure of it after so long. But now, to see her standing in front of him looking as radiant as she always was, so real it hurt him. A lump appeared at the back of his throat and his chest felt so tight that it felt like his ribcage was crushing his lungs.

All sounds around him ceased, the crash of the sea waves, the whipping of the winds. Sif walked towards him with the hood of her cape slipping back in the wind letting her long dark hair gracefully lift in the summer breeze. 

Thor walked towards her and they stopped meeting eachother into middle. He shook his head in bewilderment, unsure of whether or not he had really gone mad after all.

Sif looked strong. She always had. Now she had the look in her eye of a warrior coming back from the war. Though she smiled at him with the warmth of an old friend. A smile curled his lips in return, with a tenderness that made even Korg curious. 

"Yes," Thor never took his eyes from her and he dipped his head in a slow nod behind glassy eyes, "she is my friend." 

Sif looked at him teary eyed, her hand twitched as if she wanted to reach out to touch him. To make sure he was real.

"Korg, this is Lady Sif, my oldest friend from Asgard." Thor introduced her to his rocky friend. "You look well." He says.

"Where have you been for so long, Sif?" He was so sure she had been a victim to his sister's slaughter. With the warriors three reported dead from the citizens of Asgard he couldn't help but assume the worst. 

"Vanaheim for the most part. After I was exhiled from Asgard, your uncle took me in, he told me of Asgard's fate. I assumed you all dead. And then when I heard the news that you had arrived on Vanaheim just a few days ago, I was away fighting for him against some marauders. As soon as I returned I knew I had to find you. Frey's magic and access to the secret passageways brought me here." 

The guards bowed their heads before taking their leave. Sif craned her head and watched them leave before turning back to Thor.

"I return to Asgard, my king. I promise to protect and serve you until my dying breath. If you'll have me," she shrugged her shoulders with a smile and Thor laughed.

"Welcome home, Sif."

Sif closes the distance between them and dived into his arms hiding her face in his neck. Thor welcomed her with open arms, trembling slightly as he took in that she was really here. 

He walked with her back to the town hall building, sharing stories along the way. Some things Thor left out for reasons he didn't wish to trouble her with. 

Loki and Brunhilde were inside the building after spending several minutes waiting for Thor to return outside. They were sitting at a small table placed near the back with Korg, whilst sipping coffee. The pups were tied to the table leg, thankfully the walk seemed to have taken some of the energy out of them.

When Loki heard the doors open again, he was about to turn around expecting to see his brother walking into the hall, however another familiar face standing by Thor made Loki freeze.

"Bollocks."

Sif immediately tensed in turn once she spotted the trickster staring at her uncomfortably as he tried to think of a way out of this. The young warrior glanced back up at Thor with a clearly horrified expression before snapping her eyes back to Loki. 

"Oh dear, Lackey's in trouble. What have you done now?" Brunhilde smirked at him from across the table.

Sif then walked ahead of Thor, storming towards Loki with her eyes murderous. 

"You! You foul, loathesome, traitorous bastard!" She bellowed startling the few who remained in the hall. Loki was quick to jump from his seat and take several steps backwards with his hands up.

The Valkyrie's smirk grew as she glanced over her shoulder to where Loki was trying to get as far away as possible from this woman. Fortunately for him, Thor just about managed to catch up to her and stopped her in her tracks.

"It's alright, Sif, you don't need to knock seven hells out of him, yet," Thor said though there was laughter in his voice. Sif looked at Thor like he'd sprouted another head.

"Thor, he is a traitor! He posed as the Allfather letting our enemies rise against us. If it wasn't for you then there would be no people left because of him! He pretended to be dead for years just to conduct his own self glorification and left the nine realms in chaos!" Sif never lowered her voice.

Thor sighed and tried to plead with her,  
"Sif, please, I assure you my brother is a changed man. He died to protect me and he came back to help me. Without him, I wouldn't be here."

His words appeared to be falling on deaf ears however as she continues to yell at the cowering trickster. He glanced at Korg apologetically as the stricken kronan awkwardly retreated from the table.

"He stole the throne twice! Then tried to subdue Earth just because he knew it would wound you! He would've killed you, just to get the throne!" She was relentless in her fury.

"Now, Sif, I-" Loki tried to speak up but found himself cut off once again by her livid stare.

"Don't you dare stand there like you have any reason to be trusted! You haven't changed, you never will!" 

Thor clasped her shoulder and continued to try and calm her, but she wasn't making it easy as she continued to verbally attack his brother. Sif was stubborn and hard headed like he'd once been. Growing up, Loki often managed to brush of the jibes that his friends would make at him, like they didn't affect him. But Thor knew Loki. He could see how Sif's words were affecting him in his eyes. Like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Sif, that's enough!" Thor shook her shoulder, but she wouldn't even look at him.

She looked like she was about to say more but whatever she was going to say died on her tongue when Brunhilde stood so suddenly that the table shook and her chair was thrown backwards.

Thor grew wary at the sudden tension that sparked between the two women as they locked eyes. Sif's still a blazing fury. Brunhilde's were more cold and silent.

"Alright, that's enough!" Thor bellowed as he stepped between the two women so they couldn't see eachother. He was exhausted and in no mood to break up a fight.

"Sif, though I value your friendship, I care not for the way you speak about my brother. Loki is a changed man and he has more than paid for his mistakes." 

The fire in her eyes dimmed a little,  
"I don't trust him, Thor."

Thor found himself begging, "I beg you, my friend, to find some forgiveness in your heart for what happened in the past and now you've returned, we can look to the future," he didn't want to lose his oldest friend once again so soon. But if it came down to him needing to choose, the truth of the matter was that he'd choose his brother everytime.

Sif looked down at her feet and took several deep breaths in. She looked up once again into Thor's pleading eyes. She never answered him, but she was no longer shouting. Thor considered it a win for the time being.

"Thor? Who is this?" Thor twisted to face Brunhilde, who still had that tense look in her eye that Thor had come to both love and fear.

He stepped back from between the two and guided Sif a little closer to her. The two stared at eachother a little two intensely for Thor to feel safe leaving them alone. He plastered on a smile,  
"Lady Sif, I introduce you to the last Valkyrie. Also the co-leader of Asgard." Brunhilde smirked as she sensed Thor's nerves rising. Though she did appreciate him not immediately telling this woman her first name. She only told her name to those she deemed worthy of knowing her story. And from what she had seen, this woman certainly wasn't.

Sif's eyes widened at the revelation and her posture quickly became flustered.  
"Y-you're a Valkyrie?" Thor smiled at her antics as he remembered them both as young children running around the gardens pretending to be the legendary elite warriors of Asgard. They both used to tell eachother that they would both be Valkyries one day. 

Brunhilde only dipped her head slightly in response. Though after a moment she extended her hand and Sif didn't even hesitate to shake it. 

"I am Lady Sif, of Asgard. The Valkyries were my inspiration as a child. They made me want to become a warrior. You must know how big of an impact you and your sisters had on me growing up." Brunhilde smiled in response, only the slight curl of her lips. 

Feeling alot less weary, Thor looked behind them to where Loki was standing moments ago, only to find he wasn't there anymore. His eyes scanned the hall until they reached the doors and saw they were now wide open. Loki had left.

Thor sighed into his hands. _Damn it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, well here we go!
> 
> Sorry if I made Sif sound like a real bitch but I figured this is probably an accurate reaction to her seeing Loki again and I couldn't put it any other way in my head. I do actually hope she will return in Thor 4 because I'm curious to see Jane, Sif, Valkyrie and Thor all interact together with maybe a potential love triangle? Yay? Nay? I'm just making this up as I go! Now I'm gonna go and finally sleep, or rather hibernate!
> 
> By the way I'm going to start recommending songs in every chapter, I call it my rainy day playlist. For this one I recommend listening to, Dont forget about me, by CLOVES.
> 
> Also, side note: how many of you are fans of death note? I've always wanted to write a work on Death note as Lawlight is my OTP and the anime is just brilliant. I'm putting some ideas together but I would love to hear your opinions as I was really proud of my POTC one shot and it was different from Marvel. If you are interested in me writing a death note series, then let me know :) As always, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, bye for now! :)


	4. One step after the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between brothers over their father's final resting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week went fast! Yikes! Anyways here's another chapter :) thanks to all who have liked the story so far, you're all awesome <3 The update schedule may be a little tight for now as I have just gone back to college but I'll do my best. Enjoy:)

After leaving with a quick apology to Brunhilde and Sif, Thor untied the pups from the table leg and dashed out of the town hall to chase after his brother. 

He felt like an idiot for failing to notice Loki walking out. He saw how Sif's words were affecting him and he just stood there and watched it happen. Thor ran down the dirty path being led by the wolves, who were excited about the sudden change of pace after the slow walk this morning.

Thor reached their house in no time and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Thor had the house keys in his pocket. Loki hadn't come home. Thor began to feel a rising panic from deep within him. He felt like this whenever he couldn't find his brother. A deep unsteady feeling in his gut like something was wrong.

Part of him was still convinced that he would wake up one day to find this had all been a dream. That he truly had failed to stop the mad titan and his brother was murdered in front of his own eyes. He lived in constant fear of waking up in that old shack surrounded by empty beer bottles in a world where billions were erased from existence and someone would tell him he was mad for believing otherwise.

He hadn't even realised he'd stopped running until Kará began scratching and jumping at his leg with Ragna running around him and catching his legs in her lead. Cursing at himself, Thor hid his face in his hands with a frustrated growl and continued walking along. He needed to stop doing this. He was trying. It would seem that sometimes that just wasn't good enough for his mind to let him be and live in peace. 

It had been a long time since that night aboard the Statesman, it was a lot less time since Vormir. The memory of that godforsaken place made him shudder. Giving his life to save the universe, he chose to do it, it was all he could do. He never planned on coming back. But he did. And now, Thor would have to live with the memories. Falling down while all you can do is look up to the one begging you to hold on. Until there was the split second where your body made impact with the ground and your head splits open before everything stopped. He remembered Bruce as he begged Thor to hold on. He was so tired of holding on, there was no point to it anymore. When all you have to rely on at the time is physical strength and an ounce of hope and even that isn't good enough, then what was the point in trying again?

But he was given another chance to make things right. He wasn't going to waste it. Not now he once again had something to fight for. Something to live for. He'd found his way to the top of the cliff once again, and this time he would keep holding on.

Not being able to hide his relief, Thor thanked the gods above when he spotted Loki by the same cliffs looking out to sea. Thor steered the pups to walk in the right direction as he slowly came up behind his brother. He froze on the spot when Loki turned his head slightly, not enough to see him but enough to indicate he heard someone coming.

"He was right, you know." 

Thor raised his head at the sudden question but Loki still wasn't looking at him. He continued watching waves hitting the side of the cliffs.

"Who was right, brother?" Thor came closer to Loki as he no longer felt the need to he cautious in case Loki snapped at him.

"Odin."

Thor's brow shot up at the mention of their father, he didn't respond thinking Loki would continue if he wasn't interrupted.

"This place really is beautiful," Loki's voice faded away as he spoke. 

Thor came to stand beside Loki, both watching the calm sea. He wasn't sure how to feel about the familiar scene where they stood at their father's side during his last moments. He smiled slightly as he took a glance in Loki's direction.

"That it is, brother," 

Loki gave no response and Thor knew that his brother was troubled. Keeping one hand on the leads so the pups wouldn't run away, he gently placed the other on Loki's arm.

"Loki, about what Sif said-" The look Loki gave him made him stop. 

"Forget it, Thor. It's nothing I haven't already heard a thousand times before, the liar, the untrustworthy, the traitor of Asgard. I'm used to it," Loki's expression was betraying his words. He took a deep breath, still not looking at his brother. "I did banish Sif from Asgard and sent her to Vanaheim. I can't say I expected a warm reunion between us."

"No, but it was wrong of her to shout at you like that in front of everyone. Especially since she doesn't know what has happened over the last few years. Sif may be a long time friend and I do care for her, but I won't tolerate her or anyone else speaking to you like that," Thor declared and Loki did turn to him, his brow raised slightly like he was surprised at the sincerity.

"You underestimate how much you've changed, Loki. I always knew you could do better and I was right. You helped save Asgard when you didn't have to, you returned to my side when you could've easily left on the ship." Thor moved his arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him slightly closer.

"And you gave your own life to protect mine," Thor almost whispered. Loki cast his eyes back down to the ground.

"Whether you believe it or not, Loki, I know you're a good man. So does Brunhilde, and Bruce, and the rest of Asgard. You're a saviour to them, and to me, I know I don't really make it easy for anyone and I know I can be a burden. But I'm glad you're here with me all the same. You have no idea how much you being here helps me."

Loki's eyes wandered back up to Thor's. After a moment he sighed through his nose at his brother's foolishness upon thinking himself a burden and shoved Thor's shoulder lightly. "Fool. If I thought you were a burden, I wouldn't be here." however he didn't move out of Thor's hold. Thor gave a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes before turning back to the cliff's edge and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Every now and again Loki would glance back in Thor's direction and Thor would pretend not to notice. He did plan on asking Thor about his dreams like they'd been discussing this morning before they were interrupted. But he knew better than to pry, if Thor thought they were in any danger then he would tell them. But it wasn't the first time Thor dreamed of the future, otherwise he'd be a little less weary.

When they began their way back home, the silence stretched on, Loki noticed Thor's shoulders sagging and saw that his eyes were drooping, the lack of sleep must've finally caught up to him. Without saying a word Loki pulled Thor to his side and rested his arm over his shoulders letting his brother lean on him as they made their way up the hill. It was then that he noticed it: the sudden thickness of the air around them. When he had come to the cliffs, Loki hadn't noticed such a change with there being several other things on his mind. But he was sensing it now. He was feeling it. Like walking through a mist that he couldn't see. By the time they reached the front door to their house, Thor was practically clinging on to the wall while he waited for Loki to find the house keys in his pocket.

The door unlocked with a click and Thor took the leads from Loki and turned to go inside with Loki in tow. As Loki turned to close the door behind him he paused when he caught sight of someone standing near the bottom of the hill on their footpath. 

Whoever it was they were either too far away for Loki to see their face, or they had covered their face up. And they weren't moving, they were just standing there. Their head was angled so that whoever it is was staring directly at the trickster. The figure raised their hand from beneath their cloak, waving their skeletal looking fingers at Loki before turning around and walking back down the hill.

Loki threw the door shut and was quick to lock it feeling a great sense of unease and anxiety. Had that person been following them the whole time? A shudder ran through the God of mischief and he tried to shut out the thoughts as he followed Thor into the kitchen.

After Loki untied the pups he sent his brother to bed and for once, Thor gave no argument or any false indication that he was fine and instead sauntered up the stairs to his room.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you need me then I'll be down here," Loki called up the stairs though Thor gave no reply. Wandering into the living room, Loki flopped onto the couch and decided to read for a while and indulge in the rare peace and quiet around the house. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but at one point as he was drifting off, he began to hear music playing from upstairs that startled him back to wakefulness.

It wasn't the fast noise that people on Midgard usually classed as music like they heard on the radio in the kitchen every morning. No, Loki knew exactly where the music was coming from and who was playing it. There was a gentle melody, a familiar song with the notes travelling around the house like a rabbit hopping around a field or leaves in the wind. 

Loki was rather annoyed that his brother hadn't seen fit to do what he asked and go and rest. But it had been a very, very long time since he'd heard his brother play. He didn't think he could bring himself to go and do something about it. Instead the trickster closed his eyes and turned his body so he was facing the fireplace, within seconds the melody sent him to sleep.

.................

Brunhilde was on her way back to the house, ready to throw Thor out the window for leaving her in the town hall like that. She had been staring at the doors for ages waiting for him to come back as this insufferable woman continued rambling on about her many achievements she received since being a warrior and asking her far too many questions. Part way between their one sided conversation Brunhilde stood and gave the lady a quick apology and at least tried to make it look sincere. She brought Korg back to the table and asked him to show her around while she went to find out where the two dipshit brothers ran off to.

She asked some of the civilians if they had seen the king and prince and they told her they'd seen them heading home. Brunhilde stormed over there with a fury that could potentially channel even Thor's. She reached the bottom of the hill.

Then any anger she felt within her faded away. The upstairs window to the house was open, the moment she heard the music she froze. A soft smile graced her lips at the familiar sounds. 

Even once she'd entered the house and followed the melody up the stairs, the music played on. She stood in his doorway now, his back was to her leaning over the piano by the window. His hair was let loose spilling down his back. She could see his fingers dancing across the keys with skill that looked like it had taken years to perfect. As she came closer, she saw the look of concentration as well as complete calm he had on his face.

Thor played the last few notes to the song before Brunhilde decided to make her presence known to the God of thunder. 

"I remember not so long ago, everytime I'd come to see you up here, I would always find you in the same place. I'd walk in and you would be right here." 

Thor smiled wide as he turned around to see her standing a few feet behind him. Making room for her Thor patted the space he'd left next to him and she joined him without hesitation.

"I liked the song, what is it called?" She asked him.

"Its an Earth song, Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi. It was one of the first that I learned after we came here."

She watched with a small frown as he absentmindedly shifted in his seat and played a few notes with his right hand. Any time she had found him here in the past was when he was overwhelmed or grieving. Which is why whenever she heard the music from his window and she came to see if he was okay, she never spoke one word until he stopped playing and was just content to listen. But it had been a long time since he'd even gone near the piano he was so desperate to have in his home the moment he saw it.

"I remember after we lost the first time, Asgards future looked so bleak. Even after we arrived here the air still reeked of death and was heavy with the lost. And I worked so hard just so our people wouldn't give up, that there was still something to live for. I did this day after day and I soon realised I wasn't trying to convince them at all. I was trying to convince myself. Before I had even met you, I had already lost so much and had only just regained the will to face my past. 

Once Thanos happened it was like opening an old wound but at the same time cutting even deeper than it already was. When we managed to escape into space after you practically forced me into one of the pods, I prayed for all the families aboard that their king still lived. But the further we drifted into nowhere, the more I began to doubt myself. I thought you were dead for so long. Once we built up this place I was still trying to give hope to the people that they no longer had and I didn't even notice how much I was exhausting myself."

He stopped playing now, merely tracing his fingers over the keys with a deep frown etched on to his face and she worried for a moment as she caught his eye whether or not to continue. 

"The first time I came to see you, it was raining outside for the first time in weeks. I had been bone tired, running on empty for days, as soon as the rain started I knew I had to see you. I came up to the hill and that's when I heard it for the first time. The first gentle thing I'd heard in this harsh world we now live in. 

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there in the rain while listening to you play. But I heard it the next day, and the day after that, over and over as I walked up that hill. Even on my busier days, I would always be there at the same time of everyday standing at the bottom of the hill. And I didn't care if it was raining or snowing or torrential downpour, because for the first time in years, you made me feel better."

As she spoke part way through, she moved from her place beside Thor and was now sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck and his own around her waist while she rested her cheek at the top of his head.

"It's strange to hear it now and think the last time I heard it was so long ago. I never knew how you learned to play like that, though your eyes always held such sorrow as you did."

She received no response at first as he continued to hold her, but she could tell he was thinking. He continued to glide his hand across the piano keys and hummed his thought out loud.

"As a child, from the moment I was able I was forced into the sparring ring so I could train to become a warrior. When I was a boy, I was taught the entire history of the realm, I knew how to use a sword and how to kill a man if I ever had to. My father brought me up believing that I must do whatever was necessary to protect the realm that I would one day lead. 

Everytime I would fail in combat, I would see this disappointed look on his face that told me I wasn't trying hard enough. So I put every moment I had into my training just so I could please him. I would train until my bones snapped and I could no longer stand tall on my own two feet. The first time I struck down an enemy, my father smiled proud at me, I wanted him to look at me like that all the time. So when he began bringing me along on his hunting trips I went without question, I did everything he asked me to do because I thought if I ended up like him then he would be proud of me."

Brunhilde was glad he wasn't looking at her as she failed to hide her horror. He had been only a child. A young innocent boy who should've been learning how to read and to write and how to make friends, not how to drive a blade into the heart of an enemy. A boy of that age shouldn't even understand the concept of death.

"My mother never agreed with his tactics, I would hear them argue about it all the time. It was the only time I would ever hear them raise their voices towards eachother. But one day, I had woken early to head down to the sparring grounds and as I ran there, I heard something that made me stop."

Thor's voice grew heavier as he spoke, his hold on her waist tightening ever so slightly and she instinctively held him tighter in return as she waited for him to continue.

"There was music coming from one of the rooms back down from where I'd just left. It was beautiful, unlike anything I'd heard in a long time. The gentleness of the melody drew me to it and I followed it back down the halls until I reached our old nursery." Thor took a moment to smile at the memory.

"Inside I found my mother, Loki was sleeping in his crib, he was only a toddler at the time and mother insisted on using her time with Loki during the day. She never liked the idea of leaving her children in the care of one of the nurse maids when she had no reason not to be there with us. It was mother playing the music, leaning over the old piano that had been sitting there collecting dust for as long as I could remember until that day. As soon as she saw me, she smiled at me like she had been waiting for me and told me to come and sit beside her." 

Brunhilde couldn't hold a small smile of her own as he recalled the memory of his mother. Queen Frigga had been greatly respected and sometimes even feared, but she had been loved above all else by everyone who knew her. She remembered how the queen had taken it upon herself to know the names of every Valkyrie and she spoke to and cared for all of them with a heart only a mother could possess. When Thor told her how she had passed several years back, Brunhilde had mourned another soul taken so unfairly from the universe like many others she knew. 

"She taught me how to play. I had so little time to spend with her back then, but I tried to make every moment with her and Loki count. Some of my most treasured memories are of the times when I would just sit and listen to her play whilst holding my toddler brother in my lap. It wasn't much, but it made me feel free, to do something I loved so much without suffering any pain, though I hated that I felt the need to keep that a secret from my father. Once I knew how to play properly, we would play together all the time."

Thor paused and sighed while pressing his finger down on the highest key to the right.

"After she died I sort of just stopped. It was almost too painful to continue. After we moved in here I played again for the first time in years and I remembered how much I loved it. So I bought one for my room. There's one in the town hall too. So now rather than looking back on those times with her as painful memories, I play as a way of conserving her memory," His eyes wandered back up to the Valkyrie with a sad smile on his face.

"You miss her." It wasn't a question.

"Every minute of every day," Thor replied without hesitance.

They both made a non verbal agreement to stay like this for a while as they both rested against eachother in a comfortable embrace. Both startled when they heard the doorbell. And when Thor looked out the window he did a double take at the fact that time truly had escaped them as the sky was a much darker blue than before.

"I'll get it," Thor was already shifting in his seat indicating he wanted to get up. Brunhilde stopped him in his tracks.  
"Oh no you don't, your brother is perfectly capable of answering the door and you need to sleep. Lackey told me you didn't sleep last night and I'm not taking no for an answer, so," She nodded her head in the direction of the bed and climbed off his lap. Her tone left no room for argument and he resigned with a tired sigh.

When the doorbell rang again and no one answered, Brunhilde left the bedroom to answer the door herself. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Loki was waking up and stretching on the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She waved him off, grabbed the house keys out of the bowl and opened the door. She quickly plastered on the most realistic smile she could, inwardly groaning when she saw the same woman from before on the other side of the door.

"Good evening, I'm lady Sif, we met before," Sif was apparently asking, her smile just a little too wide, "I was just wondering if I could talk to Thor, is he here?"

Just as soon as she asked the question, Loki stepped into the hallway to see who was there. Brunhilde noticed how his body sagged the moment he saw Sif.  
"Evening, Sif." Loki greeted her, to which Sif huffed and looked away from him. Brunhilde's false smile turned steely.

"No, you can't," She said sharply. Sif shot her a surprised look.

"Beg your pardon?"

Brunhilde calmed herself, "I'm afraid he isn't available right now. He is sleeping. You'll have to come back tomorrow," 

Gone was the wide smile from Sif's mouth and was replaced by a fast growing frown. Brunhilde could feel Loki's eyes at the back of her head.

"Well, it's just that he's my friend. We have a long history together, and I haven't seen him in so long-" Sif started to explain and Brunhilde was quickly running out of patience. 

"Yes, I understand that. But he had a troubled night last night and is in much need of rest. It would be better for him if you came back tomorrow."

There was a flash of something in Sif's eyes. "Well in that case, may I just say goodnight?" 

"Like she just said, he is sleeping," Loki spoke up from behind Brunhilde. The look that Sif gave Loki in return made the Valkyrie's blood boil.

"Please, I only ask for a moment to speak with an old friend-" 

"And I told you, no." It came out harsher than Brunhilde had intended it to. But it appeared to have finally gotten the message across. 

"Come back tomorrow, you can speak with him then." 

Sif chanced a look past Brunhilde up the stairs before glancing back between Loki and the Valkyrie and dipping her head once in understanding.

"Of course, my Queen. Good evening." And before Brunhilde could embarrass herself by failing to hide her shock at being referred to as a Queen, Sif bowed her head and turned to leave. 

She watched Sif walking down the hill to where the streets were lit up for the night ahead. After a few moments she slowly slid the door shut. After a beat she turned and pointed her finger at a smirking God of mischief.

"Say one word, I'll bury you alive." She threatened and Loki snickered holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _my Queen._" Loki remarked after a beat before Brunhilde thumped him in the shoulder, making him wince in pain. She never held back on her punches. Loki then stifled a yawn. Brunhilde didn't know how he could sleep all afternoon and still be tired. 

"Early night?" She asked.

"Looks like it. But I'm going to check on Thor first." Was his reply as he went to switch the light off in the living room and whistled for the pups to come to their basket and giving them both a pat on the head as if to say goodnight to them.

As they both made their way up the stairs, Loki glanced over to her, "Brunhilde, I'm sure Thor wouldn't have minded if you let Sif in to see him." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't want to bother him, Lackey, he's been awake for two days in a row. Surely she can wait just a few more hours if she wants to see him so badly and if she really is his friend then she'll know better than to wake him up." 

Loki only chuckled at her in response before they both entered Thor's room where much to their surprise and relief, Thor was actually asleep. 

As Brunhilde went to draw the curtains shut, Loki walked over to the bed to kneel beside his brother so their faces were level with eachother. He reached out to run his hand over Thor's long hair and pulled the covers up a little more over Thor's shoulders.

"Rest well, Brother." Loki rose once again to leave to his own room.

"Goodnight, Brunhilde." He said as he pulled the door shut.

"Night, Lackey!" She called back as she readied herself for bed and climbed in beside Thor. He was sleeping with his back to her but she stayed close pressing her chest against his back. She always kept close incase he had a nightmare or a panic attack so she would be there to help him calm. With how warm she was, it didn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
........................

_Thor awoke in his bed with a jolt, feeling like someone had shaken him awake. He sat up and scanned the room but there was no one there. The door was shut, it didn't seem like there was anyone in his room._

_Feeling the familiar crawl of anxiety in his chest, Thor reached to his right to wake Brunhilde, but was surprised to turn and see she wasn't there. No one was there. He was alone._

_"Val?" He called out to her. There was no reply._

_"Val, are you down there?" Nothing._

_Thor could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up the pace._

_"Loki?" His brother was usually a light sleeper, he would generally respond if Thor called for him._

_"Brother, if this is you and Val playing a trick, then this isn't funny!" They were probably sitting outside the door, waiting for him to come out so they could scare him._

_No. They wouldn't do that. They knew about how bad his anxiety could become. They wouldn't be so cruel._

_Thor climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. His hand rested on the handle for a moment._

_"Loki?" He tried for a response once more. Silence._

_Thor went to open the door when suddenly, someone knocked. Thor's heart stopped and he stepped back several feet from the door, failing to notice how loud he was breathing._

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Thor's heart hammered against his ribcage. "W-who's there?" His voice hitched. There was a long silence that followed until...._

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Thor felt like there was a snake slowly coiling around his lungs. He continued to walk backwards until his back met the wall. He didn't call again, he could feel his muscles tensing up in fear though he tried to keep on a fearless expression and eyed his axe in the corner of the room._

_The knocking continued, only it was slower and as it happened, Thor noticed it was becoming heavier. Like someone was throwing their body at the door._

_Then the handle turned._

_Thor's hands curled into fists, his nails biting into skin so hard he could feel himself drawing blood._

_The door swung open, the sudden violent movement causing Thor to gasp. The stormbreaker hummed to life but Thor was to frozen to even call it to his hand._

_A dark shadow stood in the doorway. The darkness around him made it impossible to see figure. Except for the eyes. Very bright yellow eyes, shining at the God of thunder. Thor's breathing came out as harsh pants as he tried to get himself under control._

_"Who are you?" Thor almost yelled as he struggled to even get the words out._

_The figure must've tilted it's head as its eyes shifted to the side. Without warning it took a step forward and Thor instinctively looked for a way out._

_Then Thor saw it's hands as it raised them up as if it was trying to defend itself._

_"I'm deeply sorry," it spoke for the first time in a eerily deep voice that didn't ease Thor's fear in the slightest._

_"I did not mean to frighten you so much," it sounded Male, Thor's brow furrowed at the figure's remark._

_Then there was some shifting noises followed by what sounded like cracking bones. If Thor was seeing correctly, the figure looked like it was getting taller as it stood in the doorway._

_"Perhaps you would prefer me in a different form?"_

_Thor's breathing ceased completely as the Mad Titan set foot into his room._

_His vision blurred, he couldn't see. He was going to be sick. He couldn't breathe. His lungs burned. His stomach churned. His heart stopped. He was going to scream. He was going to scream!_

_"Remember me?" The voice deepened further until it matched same voice Thor hadn't heard in over a year and had prayed he would never hear again._

_Thanos didn't come closer, he just stood smiling mockingly at the shaking God of thunder._

_"H-How?" Thor rasped._

_"All will be revealed in time, child. Something you are soon to run out of."_

_The titan took one step forward. Thor felt like he already had his hand closed around his throat._

_"You messed with fate. A fate that you decided for yourself in order to save those you failed to protect."_

_Another step forward._

_"But I'm glad."_

_Another step._

_"Because now," another step, "I can fulfill my destiny the way it was designed for me."_

_Another step._

_"You can't run,"_

_Another step._

_"You can't hide,"_

_Another step._

_"I have seen your greatest fears, Stormbringer."_

_Thanos was merely a few feet away from Thor._

_"And now I'm here, I'm not going away."_

_Another step._

_"I will end the lives of those you hold dear. And then I will kill your traitor brother,"_

_Another step. Thanos towered over Thor, who trembled more and more violently, tears streamed down his face. The titan grinned sadistically._

_"And then...I will destroy you."_

_As if acting as a sheild, Thor felt a wave of electrifying energy surge from within his core. As the titan began to reach out to him, Thor thrust his hand out, his eyes burned with electricity, his veins hummed with power. With a painful roar the lightning that raced over his limbs charged at the mad titan forcing him back and sending him through several walls until he crashed through the other side of the house and out of Thor's sight._

_His eyes still streamed with tears, his lungs felt like they were on fire, his heart and mind were going a mile a minute. Lightning continued to writhe over his body. Thanos. Thanos was coming for him! Thanos was coming for him! Thanos! Thanos! Thanos!_

Thor woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the longest chapter yet, I would've shortened it but honestly I'm not complaining. Another chapter will be up soon, let me know what you think in the comments :) bye
> 
> Recommended song: the same song Thor was playing in the chapter, Nuvole Bianche by Ludovicio Einaudi


	5. Hiding your demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are watching,  
Under the gallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, weird summary I know! I may be a bit behind on updates for a while as I get settled into college and work, but I will not give up on this story! Eveeeerrr! This chapter begins to deal with a really bad after effect of trauma. It's also an opening to the big story line I have in mind for Thor. And so it continues!

There were several alarm bells ringing in Loki's head as he shot up in his bed to the sound of screaming. He panted looking around his room in panic and confusion. Though after a moment, he came to the horrible realisation of who was the cause of the screams. 

"Thor." Loki bolted from beneath the covers and barged through his door and across the hall into Thor's room. 

After doing this several times over the past year since his brother was diagnosed with a severe panic disorder, Loki thought he would be used to the sight of his brother suffering a nightmare or a panic attack by now. But as he threw the door open, like every other time, Loki felt a spike of fear through his chest the moment he saw the state Thor was in.

Brunhilde had Thor in her arms, trying to soothe him while at the same time trying to gently shake him awake. Thor was writhing in her hold to the point she had to hold his arms away from her. Loki was by his brother's side in an instant.

Upon looking closer, Loki could see that Thor's eyes were in fact open. Wide open in a look of pure terror. He wrestled in the Valkyrie's grip like he was in a fight for his life. And the screams....

Loki had never seen his brother look so unbelievably....terrified.

"Loki, I don't know what to do, he's really freaking out!" Brunhilde yelled looking shaken as she held on tight to Thor with visible tears welling up in her eyes.

His hands came to frame the sides of Thor's face and turned his head so he could catch his eye.

"Thor, brother, I'm right here. It's alright." Thor's hand came to grasp Loki's wrist, the pressure was bound to leave a bruise but Loki didn't care. Hesitantly and gently, Loki pulled Thor forward into his arms. Thor immediately clung to Loki like his life depended on it. Loki didn't mind as he held on just as tight. If it would pull him out of it then he could hold on as tight as he needed to. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright. Brother, hear me, you're okay," Loki told his brother as Thor held on burying his face in Loki's chest while Loki rubbed his back.

Thor's screams settled into soft whimpers bit his grip on Loki never lessened. Brunhilde settled against Thor's back with her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Loki continued to soothe his brother and reached down to his chest to feel for his heartbeat that was racing a mile a minute.

What felt like a long time passed before Thor's body began to stop shaking and when he began to turn his head, Loki knew he was back with them again. 

"L-Loki?" 

"I'm here, brother," Loki assured him.

"Val?" 

"Right here, your majesty," She squeezed him a little tighter to her. 

Thor picked his head up from Loki's chest and looked around the room as if he was making sure of something. Though when his eyes widened again, Loki followed them towards the wall by the door and his brow rose when he saw a long blackened scorch mark running up the length of the wall. Loki felt a chill run up his spine, this was worse than he thought. 

With a groan, Thor flopped his head back down on his pillow. His breath was still shaky and his eyes still held a tremendous fear that Loki couldn't decipher.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you up," his voice trembled.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor and chose to ignore the comment. He held Thor close to him, cradling the back of his head.  
"It's alright, just breathe." He half expected Thor to finally settle and fall back asleep and pass it off as a bad dream. However it was seconds later that Thor gently pulled himself from his brother's hold. 

"N-no, you don't understand! We need to leave, now. He's coming. He told me, he told me he's coming for us. He's coming for you and then he's coming for me. You need to get everyone out of the city! Evacuate Asgard before he gets here! You need to leave now or he'll find you!" Thor was panicking, the look of terror had never left his face.

Loki grabbed onto Thor's shoulders to steady him before he fell into another panic episode. He gave Thor a subtle shake to grab his attention, "Brother, hold on, wait a minute! What are you talking about? Who is coming?"

"Thanos!" Thor shouted before the question fully left Loki's mouth, "Thanos is coming! He's back! Hes coming for all of us! You need to leave before he finds us! I can't watch him kill you again, once you are all safe then I will fight him and keep him distracted while you escape." Thor began shaking violently. Loki was too in shock from what he'd just heard to even properly notice.

Memories flashed before Loki's eyes as soon as he heard the name. Memories of fear and hopelessness. And pain. Lots of pain. Mental and physical torture day after day. Pain that couldn't even compare to what he felt when he learned of his brother's sacrifice for the soul stone all because of the mad titan.

Thor was certainly no stranger to nightmares, most of which were about the deranged monster in some way or another. It always took a moment for Loki to realise that his brother was only dreaming. But something about Thor's reaction and the indescribable fear in his eyes told Loki that this time may indeed be different.

"Brother, Thanos is dead. Remember, your friend Stark wielded the gauntlet. He was erased from existence. Captain Rogers took the stones back to their rightful place in time and closed off any alternate realities. Thanos can't come back." Loki wasn't sure if he was talking to Thor or himself. 

Thor's head was shaking, "No, Loki, I saw him. He was standing right there!" Thor pointed insistently to the open door.

"Thor, what was done cannot he undone. Thanos is dead. It was all a bad dream, brother, and though it does appear this was a particularly nasty one I can assure you that is all it was. A bad dream. I'm here, alright? I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." Thor appeared to be assured by Loki's words as his breathing finally began to calm and his body stopped shaking.

When he calmed completely, Thor lay back down on his pillow and Loki took the hint that he was alright to try and go back to sleep. Before he turned to leave back to his own room, he reached around and found Thor's hand under the covers.

"I'm right next door if you need me." Thor gave a small smile through his pained eyes and a short nod and he bid goodnight to his brother with a final squeeze of his hand before letting go.

As soon as Loki left the room, Brunhilde had her arms around Thor as tight as she possibly could and Thor couldn't describe how guilty he felt for scaring her like that. He pulled the covers around both of them like a cocoon as she buried her face in his chest. He held on to her even after she'd fallen asleep again. By the time the sun rose the next morning, he was still holding her, and his eyes hadn't shifted once from the marks on the wall where his lightning had struck.

As she awoke, Brunhilde removed herself from Thor's large arms and sat up in the bed looking down on him. She followed his eyes towards the opposite wall before looking back to him. There was no point in asking, he never went back to sleep after last night at all. The rings around his eyes that she had noticed while they were both sat by the piano yesterday were becoming much more visible. There was something greatly unsettling about the way he was staring at the wall. It seemed like he was taking as long as he possibly could not to blink, like he was scared of shutting his eyes even just for a second.

Placing her palm against his chest she gave him a shake and when he startled she gave him a smile once she got his attention. He really did look like he was trying to return the gesture, but his eyes just weren't feeling it. At that moment their alarm went off, symbolizing the start of another busy day. By now, Thor would usually be dressed for the day and downstairs in the kitchen like the natural morning person he was. Though today, he didn't move a muscle and in the split second she'd turned away from him at the sound of the alarm, he'd gone back to staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked the question, though it gained her no response from him. How she cursed the Norns above for his sake that days like this were such a common occurrence for him. Though she wasn't surprised after last night.

She left him in his bed after making sure he was as comfortable as possible before heading down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, Brunhilde was bombarded by the two pups, who jumped at her begging for attention. Not quite wide awake enough to indulge their playfulness yet, she brushed them off and walked into the kitchen with them following behind. Though she paused suddenly. Was it just her or did they look bigger than yesterday?

"Morning," she said once she saw the God of mischief in a seat at the table in his pyjamas, sipping a coffee and reading the paper. He grunted at her in reply which made her roll her eyes at his morning crankiness. He and Thor couldn't be more different if they tried.

"Thor awake?" Loki asked around a yawn.

As if on cue, they both looked up at the ceiling once they heard footsteps wandering around upstairs. 

"He didn't sleep." She muttered and heard Loki sigh.

"I'll go in today, he's in no fit state to work." She continued while walking over to the coffee machine. 

There was a brief silence before she heard Loki sigh again. With her cup in her hands she turned around to him knowing that he had something to say.

"Something isn't right, Brunhilde. We've both seen him after a nightmare or suffering a panic attack or just having a bad day. This isn't that. I've never seen him like that before." 

Brunhilde slid into the chair beside Loki. "That's because you weren't here for the first five years, Loki. Trust me, I've seen him alot worse." 

It was a hard truth to hear and it stung more than he thought. There was a look in her eye that Loki didn't like. It meant there was something she wasn't telling him. Loki didn't know much about the time he and Thor were apart, mostly because he didn't ask out of respect for his brother and chose to be satisfied with the short bits and pieces that Korg or Bruce had told him. He knew he could just see into her memories if he really wanted to know. However there was the likely chance that it would do alot more bad than good. And while Loki hated being left in the dark, it was better than betraying Thor by knowing something he seemed adamant to keep to himself.

He was taken from his thoughts as Ragna began sniffing at his leg and he reached down to scratch her head and rubbed her chin. Then Thor came down the stairs. 

"Thor, when you decided to bring these two home with you, did you bother asking how fast they grow?" Loki asked while staring down at the pups. When he gained no response, Loki's eyes snapped up towards the walkway.

"Good morning, brother," Loki called after him as he walked straight past the kitchen without so much as looking at the two of them. Thor startled in the walkway and looked up for a split second. Brunhilde's brow furrowed deep with concern and alarm once she caught the look on his face. 

"I forgot to tell you, Sif came by last night, maybe you could go and see her today. I think it would be good for the two of you to catch up." She changed the subject while trying to catch his eye again.

He gave both of them a tight smile and a nod before turning and walking in the direction of the living room. 

Both the trickster and the Valkyrie shared a look and were quick to follow after him. He was slumped in his chair by the window with his cheek resting in his hand, looking out on the city. His face was blank but his eyes were wet. The reddened rims of his eyes were impossible to miss.

"Brunhilde, I think we should call Bruce," Loki said as quiet as he possibly could so Thor wouldn't hear. 

"Loki, he had a bad night, he needs to sleep. Once he's rested, if he's still in a bad way then we can call for a doctor." She replied though from the state the God of thunder was in, maybe calling a doctor in to check up on Thor wasn't the worst idea.

"I need to go and get ready for work," She turned and squeezed past Loki in the doorway leaving the trickster staring at his brother as he watched the city waking up. 

Loki snapped Thor out of whatever trance he was in when he strode over to sit in front of him. "Brother, would you like me to call Sif? I know she would like to see you and I imagine you would appreciate the company while Brunhilde and I are down at the town hall today," Loki trailed off while looking at his brother uncertainly.

Thor's eyes wandered away from the window up to his brother's. He knew he probably owed Sif an apology for pretty much abandoning her yesterday. While her outburst was inexcusable, she was still one of his dearest friends, who until yesterday he had assumed dead. Maybe giving her a tour of the city and helping her find somewhere to stay would make up for it. Plus, he needs to get out of the house and if he wasn't allowed to work, then what better way to spend his day?

"Yes, alright," he said through a forced small smile to his brother and it seemed to satisfy Loki enough to leave him to wander back to his thoughts. Once he was certain that he was alone, Thor dropped his face into his hands taking deep breath after deep breath to calm his fast beating heart. Since last night, Thor had been constantly looking over his shoulder from the moment he made the decision to haul himself out of bed. His body was drained of all energy but he wasn't going to lay all day in that room. 

He heard Loki and Brunhilde say goodbye to him as they left for the day, Thor turned to say it back but the word got stuck in his throat. Kará came pattering into the living room while Ragna was curled up on the rug. The silver pup didn't hesitate to jump onto Thor's lap causing him to grunt from the sudden extra weight and surprisingly larger frame.

It would appear that the rumours of Vargr's fast growth rates were true. The first day Thor brought them home, he could hold them both effortlessly in his arms, now only a few days later he was struggling to keep hold of one of them. He didn't tell her off for jumping on the furniture, she wasn't trained yet, he would allow her a little more freedom before then and allowed her to get comfortable.

A knock at the front door made him flinch so much that Kará went sliding off his lap. His nightmare flashed in his mind as he slowly craned his head to stare at the door. The door knocked again causing him to flinch more violently with his nails biting into the palms of his hands.

"Thor?" A voice called through the letterbox.

It was Sif, thank the Norns.  
...........................

Once he let Sif in and she finished fussing over the wolves, they made the decision to go for a walk around town with them. They eventually came to stop for a drink, she was balking at him as they walked side by side with their drinks and the pups walking in front.

"She stabbed you through the eye?!" Sif exclaimed. Thor laughed like it was a fond memory and gestured to his one brown eye.

"Yes, this one here is fake. It was given to me by a talking rabbit." He said it so casually one might have thought he was mad. But she knew him too well. 

"Anyway, after we escaped Asgard we came here hoping that the people of Earth would accept us. With Ragnarok and then Thanos happening in such a short amount of time, the Asgardians didn't have much hope left to give. Me and Val fought hard for a place to stay, the only protests being from the likes of Ross, the secretary of the state. But SHEILD had our backs. Within a couple of months, we were given this place. The people were so relieved to have a home again, I wouldn't have let anything else happen to them. I couldn't fail them too."

Sif shot her friend a sympathetic look while placing her hand on his arm drawing his attention to her. She smiled softly at him, "You haven't changed at all, Thor. You have become a good king, I daresay one as good as the Allfather himself. You became the person he always wanted you to be, he would be proud of you."

Thor gave Sif a strange look in return. He knew that her words were meant as support, but they bothered him alot more than he thought. He stopped in the middle of the street and when she noticed, she walked back to him with a furrowed brow.

"Lady Sif, I'm not my father."

Sif's brows shot up in surprise, of all the things she thought he would say, that certainly wasn't one of them. For as long as she had known Thor, he had always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. She had no idea why that would make him upset.

Quickly deciding to chase the frown building up on Thor's face, Sif changed the subject as fast as she possibly could, "So where are Loki and your Valkyrie friend and why aren't you with them?" 

Thor noticed the slight bitterness in her tone at the mention of Brunhilde and couldn't fathom as to why. He couldn't help but think something must've happened between them last night when Sif came round.

"Um, well they're down at the town hall, Asgard can't run itself. Brunhilde and Loki both do a good job at it. Though I'm hoping to be well enough soon to go back for good. I have a duty to uphold." 

Sif sighed through her nose while turning away from her friend.

"And you trust Loki to do such a thing-" 

"Yes." Thor stated firmly before she could even finish the question and Sif flinched.

"Thor, it's just-"

"No! Sif, words can't describe how happy I am to see you after so long, especially after we lost the warriors three. But, after I lost Loki again I was still always looking around every corner or every realm, waiting for that flash of green to appear and he would step out of it with that mischievous look in his eye like he'd pulled of the greatest trick of the millenia. 

I never stopped looking for him. The day I realised how much I'd failed, was the last day I was sober for years. But I couldn't accept that he was gone too, it would've destroyed me. It almost did. Loki was a hero when he made that sacrifice for me, he is a good man, Sif. And though I care for you, Loki is my first priority and I can't tolerate you speaking about him like he is the devil."

Sif was anything if not incredibly stubborn. It was one of the reasons why they got along so well in their youth. Her reply was not verbal but Thor could tell by her facial expression that he couldn't change her mind just like that. It would be unfair for him to just ask her to forgive Loki and honestly he wouldn't expect her to regardless. All he hoped was that she wouldn't try and bludgeon his brother to death the next time she saw him.

At that moment, Korg came walking by their way with Miek under his arm. They did this almost everyday, they patrolled the city to a point where Thor would be surprised if even a mouse somehow made it's way into the city. The kronan spotted the king almost instantly and gave them both an enthusiastic wave indicating them to come over to him and Miek.

Sif smiled brightly at the rockman and giant insect, while they seemed a little slow on the intelligence front, they had both been very welcoming. Korg had told her how he helped save Asgard from Hela and she immediately respected him for it. Anyone who had the bravery to defend Asgard and it's people were people Sif considered worthy of respect. Looking back on the waving Kronan, Sif waved back and began walking over to them with Thor in tow.

Thor and Sif came up to the road crossing where the very few cars were trying to squeeze past the crossing before the light could turn red. One man in his truck halted the breaks the moment he saw the God of thunder waiting to cross and gave way for them to cross.

As they began to cross the road, Thor turned back to the truck to give gratitude to the driver for letting them through. Though it wasn't the man's eye that caught his attention causing him to stop in the middle of the road. The pups yelped at the sudden stop and turned around to see Thor.

There it was again. That same shadow. Thor's eyes had drifted to the background behind the truck and his vision came into focus. 

It was real, that giant silhouette, Thor would recognise it anywhere. The shadow grew in size as it walked across the brick wall and as much as he tried to stretch himself to see who it was, Thor couldn't see behind the truck.

When the driver honked the horn, Sif startled and turned back around to see Thor standing in the middle of the road. The driver while he had been polite enough to let them across, now had a very impatient look on his face as Thor seemed completely unfazed by the truck's horn. 

"Thor?" Sif called to him. He didn't even flinch. She strode back across the path and into the road. Grabbing his wrist, Sif gave Thor a shake trying to pull him out of his trance before the driver lost his patience.

"Thor, for heaven's sake, we need to move!" The moment the words left her mouth she found herself holding the pups leads as Thor forcefully shoved them into her hands.

"Hold on to them for a second!"

And then Thor took off running. 

"What? Wait, Thor, hold on!"

He heard Sif calling after him but he payed her no mind. He ran after the shrinking shadow with an unnatural amount of energy for someone who hadn't slept in three days. 

Thrusting out his hand as he rounded the corner into an alleyway, a split second later Stormbreaker landed with a smack into his palm. 

"Thanos!" Thor screamed after the shadow as it once again changed direction and he continued to follow after it. 

Turning another corner, Thor slid to a halt once he saw the path was a dead end, and the shadow was no longer there. _No! No no no!_ Thor shook his head in disbelief. _There was no one there!_

Thor whirled around in all directions to make sure he hadn't missed a pathway. _No, he couldn't have let him get away!_

"Thanos!" Thor roared again in his fury and fear. 

"Thor!"

Thor turned around to see Sif darting up behind him, her expression matching his. She caught up to him in no time at all. He didn't run, there was nowhere to go.

"Thor, what in seven hells are you doing?! Do you want to start a public panic?!" She screeched at him. Though her eyes softened once she saw the haunted shine in his eyes as he refused to meet her own. Trying to ground him by grabbing his shoulders, Sif forced Thor's eyes to look back down to hers. "What's wrong?"

Thor looked like he was having a fight with his own mind, unsure of how to explain himself or what to even do. Stormbreaker began to hum causing a familiar stir of power within him. A sudden spike of pain in the front of his skull caused Thor to cry out, almost dropping to his knees. _Why here? Why now? Just end this! Please!_

Sif looked on the verge of panicking once she saw her friend suddenly crying out and hiding his head on his hands while he supported his body on shaking legs. Then she startled when his head snapped up to the direction in which she had just followed him.

"I...I thought I saw-" Thor cut himself off with a sigh, "It's nothing. I haven't been sleeping very well, my mind must be deceiving me." His quiet tone didn't make him sound too sure of himself.

"Thor, if you're hallucinating then it's obviously bad enough to indicate you need medical attention. Should I send for doctor Banner?" She asked.

Just as she predicted, he refused.

He shook his head before turning his gaze back down to his feet. He looked almost...ashamed?

"No, that won't be necessary. I think if it's all the same to you, I would rather just go home," but before she could respond, he was already walking away leaving her staring after him with his feet dragging up the path and his shoulders sagging with stormbreaker hanging loosely from his hand. As Sif watched him go with sympathy and confusion, three questions arose in her mind:

What did Thor think he was seeing? How long had this really been going on for? And how much had Thor been hiding from everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song for this chapter: Gallows, by Katie Garfeild. It is quite chilling and I thought it was perfectly fitting for this story. As for when the next chapter comes, bare with me, I'll post it as soon as possible. But for now, bye :)


	6. White noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the God of thunder doing carrying around that axe in the middle of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! :P So I think it's safe to say that I suck at summaries but I really just dont want to spoil too much of these chapters, I like leaving people in suspense XD it's as I said last chapter, I will try and keep a regular update schedule but I am alot busier than I was a few weeks ago. I cant ask you all to be patient but please stay with this story, for those who have thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter, though I'll warn you, its considerably darker than any of the others so far.

Bruce made his way up the hill, slowing his pace to make the journey longer so he could breathe in the early winter air. Now that he was bigger, it took him alot less time to get anywhere these days. He had been spending his morning shut up in his lab to the point where he felt claustrophobic and asked Eir to cover for him while he took a break. 

He had only been standing outside the doors for a minute when he saw Thor across the street. If his friend had seen him, he didn't acknowledge he was there. That wasn't what sparked the hulk's corcern. Thor's posture was slouched with his head dropped as he dragged his feet across the pavement. But it was what he had with him that set off alarms in Bruce's head.

_What the hell is he doing carrying that axe around in public?_

Thor didn't seem like he was even aware he was carrying such a dangerous weapon as the blade dragged along by his feet scratching a line down the pavement. Thor didn't look aware of anything at all. His head was dropped in a way that his hair curtained his eyes, he probably wouldn't even notice if someone barged into him by mistake. 

That look on his face, Bruce had seen it before. The last time he saw that look, it was just over one year earlier, at the top of that hill in what was a little shack at the time, he had been accompanied by Rocket as they went searching for their friend to bring him home and figure out a plan to find the infinity stones and bring everyone back. It was strange to think of such an event happening so long ago. 

As soon as Bruce saw Thor again for the first time in years, being remarkably thinner and barefaced with his long hair grown back to its former glory while braided over his shoulder, the looked etched into his face had stuck with Bruce ever since. It was the look of being completely and utterly lost. 

While the muscle on the God's bones had been steadily returning and the beard began growing back neatly around his face, that hopeless look haunted Bruce almost everytime he saw Thor. 

Bruce still found it hard to believe from time to time that Thor was really alive, being the only one who saw him fall to his death. Thor had no problem with letting Bruce be sure he wasn't dreaming and assuring him that he was real. But of all things to remember, including his best friend literally giving his own life right in front of him to save the universe, that lost expression was what haunted Bruce more than anything. 

Seeing that look once again was enough to tell the hulk that something was wrong and he ended up following after Thor.

When he saw Thor enter his house about to close the door behind him, Bruce rushed up the last few steps, the heavy footsteps being heard caused the God to stop in his tracks.

Bruce stopped when Thor met his eye and he realised he had been following him the entire time without knowing how to approach him. Now feeling sufficiently more awkward than he did five seconds ago, Bruce did the first thing he could think of, he waved while trying to form a sentence together in his mind. Not that Thor would ever judge him, but he could tell that Thor was troubled and the last thing Bruce needed was to unintentionally make a fool of himself in front of his best friend.

"U-uh hey, buddy," Bruce started, "That's, uh, that's a pretty big looking axe to go swinging around in public. You going on a monster hunt or something?" Bruce internally facepalmed. Though maybe it would bring a laugh out of Thor.

Alas, Thor's expression remained blank. 

Bruce watched as his friend then reached up with his hand, using two fingers to scratch at his neck. It was when his eyes followed Thor's movements that the worry he had been feeling in his gut that told him to follow Thor here had slammed back into his chest so intensely it was like he'd been punched. 

The skin around Thor's neck was scratched practically raw, the only thing hiding it was the blonde hair that shadowed the redness as it fell around his shoulders. Though the black vest he was wearing revealed enough to the hulk's eye that he could see the scratch marks where his nails had dug a little deeper. Bruce was surprised he hadn't broken the skin. Though if he kept on clawing at his own neck like that, it would only be a matter of time before he succeeded.

"Holy shit," he whispered, taking a second to realise he said it aloud. 

"What is it?" Bruce jumped as Thor finally spoke, though sounding completely clueless. 

_Should he point it out? Or was Thor actually aware of what he was doing? Either option had Bruce feeling a mixture of both anger and devastation, though the former was aimed at himself. How the hell had he missed that?_

"Y-your neck..." was all he managed to say and Thor's brow rose in question before settling again as if he just realised something. _So did that mean he was aware?_ Bruce wasn't sure. 

Thor stopped scratching and his hand rested flat against his neck. He breathed a heavy sigh while looking away down to the axe in his hand,  
"Oh, this? It's nothing."

_Was that it? He wasn't even going to try and make something up or come up with an excuse about why his neck looked like it had been held against a cheese grater? He simply dismissed it like he didn't even care that it was there._

Bruce slowly approached Thor, who once again looked at him questionably. The hulk of a man gave him a friendly smile though his eyes were still filled with concern, Thor was no idiot, he was far more observant than people thought, even without sleeping for days. He could sense the worry practically radiating off of Bruce.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Bruce asked. 

Thor knew Bruce was just checking up on him, however despite the fact he wanted to be alone he didn't want to cause suspicion, so he moved out of the way of the door so Bruce could enter, then a sudden thought sprung to mind,  
"Mind your head, Bruce." 

Just in the nick of time as Bruce quickly ducked under the door frame before he smacked his head on it. It was safe to say this had happened more than a few times in the past.

Both of them entered into the living room and it was only then that Thor noticed the absences of the pups before remembering that he left them with Sif and Korg before running off. Thor placed stormbreaker against the wall and flopped down into his chair and motioning for Bruce to take a seat too. 

The hulk seated himself, taking up two seats on the couch while the entire time keeping his eye on Thor, who was now biting at his thumbnail while staring over at the axe like he was waiting for it to do something. 

"You should really stop doing that," Bruce said, to which Thor shrugged in response. 

There was a long silence that stretched out between them for a few minutes as Bruce tried to think of anything to say. In the end, he decided to just get to the point at hand.

"So, what were you doing walking around in the middle of the street carrying that axe around like that? If someone saw you, then you could end up starting a panic." 

"Please spare me the lecture, Sif already bit my head off about it. I thought I saw something and I panicked, turns out my mind was playing tricks in me. It was an accident, it won't happen again." Thor still hadn't looked at him ever since they sat down. 

"You're seeing things now?" Bruce exclaimed, this was worse than he thought. Then he realised something as he caught a better look of Thor's face. "Thor, when was the last time you got any sleep?" 

No response. Though the black bags under his eyes may have already answered his question. 

"Buddy, are you okay?" 

It was when Thor reached up with his hand again scratching his neck a little more vigorously than before that Bruce stood abruptly and taking Thor's hand away from his throat.

"Stop."

Then Thor's eyes snapped in his direction so suddenly that Bruce actually flinched. 

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. 

Bruce could feel his heartbeat picking up slightly, this entire situation just seemed off to him. And for some reason, it felt dangerous. Everything about this was rubbing off on Bruce in the wrong way. "Sure, you can ask me anything, you know that." 

Then Thor stood too and began pacing about the room, Bruce waited patiently until Thor was ready to speak. When Thor stopped pacing, he turned to Bruce with shining eyes and still biting at the tip of his finger.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" 

Bruce blanched at the God of thunder. Of all things Thor could've asked him, that one was certainly expected. His confusion came out in the form of a line of stutters. Thor was looking at him so intensely that it made his mind turn completely blank. 

"You see, I didn't believe it at first. It was only a few years ago that I would have laughed at the idea that such a thing existed. But during the past year I came to realise that maybe anything is possible. I came back from the dead, trillions of people who were erased from exhistence are all brought back from the snap of your fingers. What if it's possible that some people really do see the dead?" Thor's voice cracked. 

Bruce planted his hands on Thor's shoulders and tilted his chin up so they locked eyes. The hulk's brow was furrowed deep with concern and confusion.

"Thor, are you telling me you've seen a ghost?" 

Thor's chin was trembling as his reddened eyes clouded over with tears.  
"Who are you seeing?" 

Bruce could feel his friend begin to shake under his hands. The sounds of his breathing deepened like he was trying to get it under control. 

"Is it Thanos?" 

Thor's eyes widened slightly in an expression of unmistakable terror. Bruce's eyes widened too,   
"Thor, is it Thanos-" 

Bruce stopped as Thor forcefully shoved him away with a growl. The God had his hands clasped on both sides of his head breathing loudly,

"Oh God! Thanos! Thanos! All anyone ever talks about is Thanos! All I ever see is Thanos! When is he going to leave us alone!" 

Bruce was terrified as a clap of thunder rumbled in the distance. Even after the five years they spent apart, Bruce knew of Thor's condition, but he had never actually seen him this bad. It was heartbreaking. After what Brunhilde told him, Bruce didn't want to believe it. 

Both he and Brunhilde knew the extent of the damage, but Loki didn't, and they both knew that the God of mischief still had his hopes up on Thor healing completely. He was sure that Thor was already aware of this, the guy was far more intelligent than most people deemed him to be. He probably knew that the chances of him completely healing from such a trauma weren't in his favour, and he probably accepted it.

But Bruce didn't think either of them could've predicted this would happen.

He carefully advanced on the God with the intent of calming him down before he flooded the city or hurt himself.

"Alright, Thor, just calm down-" he stopped again when Thor pointed at him.

"Now you come here and try to trick me into telling you everything! Now I just want you to leave," Bruce stumbled as Thor began pulling him towards the front door and he gently pulled him off.

"Thor, please stop!" He tried to reach out to him but Thor backed away.

"Just get out!" 

And so he did. Bruce kept his eyes on Thor's shaking form as he slowly backed out of the house. As soon as the door closed behind him, there was the unmistakable sound of someone crying behind the door. 

Bruce remained unmoving for all of ten seconds before taking off in a sprint back down the hill while clumsily digging around in his pocket for his phone. With one giant leap, Bruce landed at the bottom of the hill and quickly scrolled through his contacts before landing on the right one, he tapped the button and pressed the phone to his ear. Bruce tapped his foot impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Then there was a click,  
"Hello, Bruce? What's wrong?"

"Loki," Bruce paused to catch his breath before speaking again,  
"I think you need to come home."

...............

Brunhilde was speaking with Tyr and Halvardor in what would be the king's office when Sif creeped in to the room. She waited politely for them to finish their conversation or for one of them to notice her in the doorway. The conversation between them looked rather tense and she could hear Thor's name being mentioned more than once.

After waiting for several moments, Sif grew impatient and cleared her throat catching the attention of all three of them. Both men straightened up at the sight of Sif and she gave them both a brief smile before glancing to the Valkyrie, who shot her an impatient glare. Sif tried hard not to flinch under the hard stare of the woman in front her and began to wonder if she should come back later.

But from the sounds of how things were going on here, Sif figured that it would annoy her even more if she wasted her time and chose to enter the room properly.

"My lady, I wondered if I may have a word in private?" She tried to hide the tremor in her voice. Maybe this had been a bad idea, she didn't look like she wanted to see anybody.

Thankfully, she didn't even need a reply. The two guards understood perfectly, both simultaneously bowing to the Valkyrie and giving Sif a nod as they took their leave.

The moment they were gone, the two women were left alone, and Sif had never felt more out of place in her entire life. It was like her home wasn't even her home anymore. She had been away far too long.

The Valkyrie had turned away from her, sitting back at her desk with her back to Sif while facing a large window that gave a remarkable view of New Asgard. Her quick dismissal of Sif made her feel even more awkward and completely unsure of how to go on.

It had been fairly obvious from the start that this woman had an instant dislike for her. And while she couldn't figure out as to why, it was clear to see that Valkyrie was stressed out and in no mood to indulge her and Sif was probably already wasting too much of her time by just being here.

Sif knew she had to say something before the other woman lost her patience, or at least something to simply ease the tension.

"You know," she eventually began quietly hoping to gain the other's interest before she continued. It somewhat worked as the Valkyrie worked a brow while glancing back at her out of the corner of her eye, though she kept most of her attention to her work laid out in front of her. 

"I'm sure that Thor's probably already told you that he used to want to be a Valkyrie when he was younger?" She continued and gained no visible reaction. Though she didn't let it beither her too much and she actually began to smile as a pleasant memory entered her mind.

"I did too. I remember as children, we would fantasize about it, make a game out of it. We would make capes out of blankets, fashion swords out of sticks." Sif felt more confident as she became lost in the memory and before she knew it, she found herself standing behind Valkyrie's chair.

"I knew as soon as I heard the stories of the legendary Valkyrie, that was who I wanted to be. I wanted to become a warrior. I wanted to live up to that legend." Her voice trailed away.

"Me and Thor used to swear to eachother that we would he Valkyries when we grew up. Of course he eventually learned that they were all women but that didn't stop him from supporting me. He always believed in me, that I could laugh in the face of all those who thought that the idea of a female warrior was completely absurd." She breathed soft laughter through her nose before clearing her throat and continuing.

"I just cannot believe that I am actually standing before one of those women who I idolised since I was a girl. I'm among one of my heroes. And I'm glad that I finally have the chance to tell you how much I admire you. Along side Thor, you've faced Hela, Ragnarok, Thanos and still you've come out without a scratch."

Her eyes twitched when she heard the Valkyrie scoff and she instantly realised how foolish she must have sounded. "Forgive me if I was to presumptuous." 

Finally, the woman in question turned in her chair to face the warrior standing behind her. 

"I'll tell you this, princess, it's next to impossible to go through what those people out there have been through, including myself and Thor. Scars don't have to be physical. Hela slaughtered my sisters and took everything from me in the time of one day. That certainly left it's mark on me. Of course there are several others, but I don't see why any of those should concern you. You've been away for quite some time after all." Her eyes were hard as stone but her tone sounded bored.

Sif's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out if this woman was implying something or if she was being mocked.

"As have you, my lady," she retaliated. Thor had told her the story of how he happened to come across the last Valkyrie on a trash planet in the middle of nowhere. What right had this woman to judge her? Though while she didn't appreciate people talking down to her, she also had no desire to start an argument.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sif walked the short distance she needed to turn the Valkyrie's chair around to face her. It was a risky move. The steely glare she received in response was enough to prove it. There was no turning back now.

"Look, I know you and I haven't really started off on the best of terms. And Thor has made me aware that I may have not given a good first impression." 

She could tell by the lack of response and the unfaltering glare that the Valkyrie was running out of patience.

"Though, from what Thor has told me about you, it became clear to me that you and I may not be so different." She was encouraged to continue when Brunhilde raised her brow ever so slightly.

"We live to protect people, and we've done a fine job indeed from what I can tell. We've both lived a life as warriors, leaders surrounded by people who are apprehensive to accept a woman's command. Though over time, the people have grown more accepting now that they have seen what we are capable of," Sif was genuinely surprised when she saw what looked like a smirk forming on the Valkyrie's face.

"We've both lost people dear to us. I grew up with the warriors three by my side. When I heard they had perished because of Hela's attack, I was more angry at myself that I wasn't there to protect them. They were like my brothers, in arms as well as in battle."

The smirk faded from Brunhilde's and her eyes wandered elsewhere.

"Yet despite everything we have in common," Sif pulled up a chair from the desk beside her and sat directly in front of the Valkyrie, "I can't help but feel that you and I are at odds," 

She searched the other's face for any sign of a reason, to which the Valkyrie looked rather uncomfortable. Then the pieces fit together in Sif's mind. Now she understood.

"It's because of Thor and Loki, isn't it?" 

Then the glare was back, 

"Lackey can be a prick, I won't say he is a saint. Not even Thor can say that. But I will say that he has been punished enough. It took forever and a day for those two to find eachother again, all they want is a life together where they can live in peace and put the last few years to rest. I won't be the one to stand in the way of that, and I won't let anyone else. They don't deserve any more pain." 

It was the first time they were really talking. And the more Sif listened to the Valkyrie's words, the more guilty she began to feel. 

"Thor is a whole other story. The one you grew up with isn't the one you saw on the cliffs. Alot has happened, some of it I can tell you, the rest you will have to ask Thor yourself. Though if he won't even tell his own brother, I doubt he'll make an exception for you. I'm not even convinced he remembers most of it. But it has been traumatic to say the least."

Sif leaned in slightly closer and placed her hand over the Valkyrie's, though she half expected to be swatted for it the only reaction she gained was the slightest raising of her eyebrow.

"I have loved Thor ever since I was a little girl. And while I have long since accepted that we are on different paths, I still value his life more than most. I suppose the latter is something you and I can agree on?" Sif asked.

There was a brief silence before the Valkyrie nodded once while still looking uncertain, though there was a trace of something else on her face that Sif couldn't decipher. The silence stretched on to the point of uncomfortable before Valkyrie cleared her throat, startling them both.

"Is that the only business you had with me, Lady Sif?" 

Sif was struck with surprise at the sudden change in the Valkyrie's tone as it the ice and bitterness laced their way back through it. She abruptly removed her hand from atop the other woman's and leaned back in her chair. The Valkyrie turned herself back around to continue her work, wordlessly dismissing Sif.

A flash of anger spiked through Sif as she stood from her chair staring down at the Valkyrie's back,

"Lady Valkyrie-" 

Whatever she was about to say was then interrupted when Loki shot into the room looking frantic and causing both of them to start. Valkyrie spun around in her chair, glaring daggers at the trickster in the doorway.

"Oh, there you are. Finished slacking off, have you?" Though her expression softened once she caught the troubled look on Loki's face.

"Lackey, what is it?" 

"I've just got a call from Bruce, I have to go, I'm needed back at home." 

_He wouldn't need to go home unless..._

"Thor.."

................

Bruce was already outside the town hall waiting for them when they came outside and no words needed to be said as they began making their way back to the house on the top of the hill.

Loki unlocked and entered the house first while calling out for his brother. The other three following close behind. Brunhilde made a beeline for the stairs while Sif and Bruce went through to the kitchen and Loki headed for the living room. 

Thor was lying down on the couch, his eyes were half closed but moving around looking halfway between conscious and unconscious. But that wasn't what caught Loki's eye, it was what his brother was holding in his hand and what was scattered all around the floor. 

Thor was lying on his stomach, his head pillowed on the arm of the couch with his arm hanging over the side, his fingers loosely holding onto a half empty bottle of whiskey. Several other completely empty ones were surrounding him. Though as Loki looked around he saw a stain of damp on the wall and below it was the smashed glass remains of another.

There was a groan from the couch drawing Loki's attention back to the drunken God of thunder, who was trying to sit up. A mixture of emotions attacked Loki to the point of overwhelming: anger, shock, disappointment, fury, confusion. It was too much for him to handle.

"H-hey there," Thor hiccuped, his words slurring so much that it was hard to tell what he even said. 

Loki took a deep breath to hold his temper, "What the hell is going on here?"

"N-now look, I know what you're going to say-" Thor's words were cut off with another hiccup.

Loki didn't let him finish, his eyes were blazing fury, "Oh, I don't think you can even begin to imagine what I'm going to say. You're too drunk to even understand what I'm saying now."

Thor's eyes narrowed as he hauled himself into a sitting position.

"I had a few drinks, so what?" 

"A few?!" Loki actually laughed, "This place looks like Odin's wine cellar!"

Loki's shouting caused the others to come and see what was going on. Bruce stopped in the doorway and breathed a heartbroken sigh of guilt. How did he not see this coming?! Why did he leave Thor on his own?! Sif stared her friend up and down in horror, the Valkyrie was right, it was like she could hardly recognise him.

"Thor?" She whispered in disbelief.

Sif sneaked a glance in the Valkyrie's direction, though the look on her face only seemed to unsettle her all the more. There was no shock, or anger, or even any signs of upset. She looked completely numb. The face of someone who had seen this very scenario over and over again in the past. 

Then she stepped forward.

"Thor?" Her voice conveyed more emotion than her face.

The God in question let his eyes wander up to her and the realisation of what he was doing weighed down on him. But there was no anger or disappointment in her eyes.

Brunhilde came closer until she was centimetres away from him and Loki backed up and began picking up the bottles off the floor. 

Thor couldn't stand that her eyes were filled with care as she came to cup his cheek. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve any of them. _Thanos would kill then all again and it would be his fault!_

"Have you been crying?" Was the question she asked and as if on que, Thor's chest began to feel tight with the emotion. Whatever the reason, Thor shook his head in response. 

Then he saw it, the eyes of the woman he loved began to fill with tears. He wanted to scream at himself for doing this to her again. What kind of a person was he? To put her through this? To put his brother through this? To put Bruce through this? To let Sif see him like this?

Brunhilde looked down at the bottle he had unconsciously been holding on to and her breathing grew shakier. Though he could tell she was trying to hold it in. Ever so gently, almost cautiously, she took the bottle from his hands like she feared his reaction. But he let her take it from him without a fight. Once she set it down, she took his hands in hers. 

"What's happened?" She asked him.

"I-I, um, I....M-My head started hurting. I...couldn't stop the noise, the voices everywhere...I wanted to make them stop." His sentences were beginning to merge together making it difficult to understand.

"Voices?" Bruce spoke up from the doorway. Thor nodded, resting his hands on his knees.

"They're...they're everywhere." Thor looked to his left where Stormbreaker was resting against the wall. "They don't stop. They never stop. They won't leave me alone!" Thor dug his fingers into his hair as his head dropped down between his knees. 

"But that's not everything, though, is it, Thor? Brother, you've been sober for months, what could've possibly happened for you to start putting that poison in your body again?" Loki spoke in a softer tone now coming to sit by his brother.

"I told you," Thor hissed, "Thanos is coming, you all need to leave before he finds you!" Thor cut off whatever he was going to say next as an overwhelming pain throbbed through the back of his head all the way to the front. He cried out while holding his hands firmly against his head.

Every word that left his brother's mouth was like a punch to Loki's chest. The moment he heard Thor cry out, he was reaching out and pulling his brother back to him, holding Thor's head against his chest to try and offer some form of comfort. He called on his Seidr try and relieve Thor of whatever pain he was in. He was left confused when his magic seemed to have no effect as Thor didn't appear to be calming. 

"Thor, brother, please stop this! Thanos is dead!" His attempt was in vain however as Thor wrestled out of Loki's hold and they all watched as he stumbled to the back wall of the room as if he'd been cornered. 

"No! No! No! No! You don't believe me! You think I'm mad! Thanos is coming for all of us, he told me he won't stop until we are all dead!" Just as Loki went to reach out to his brother, he suddenly froze when Thor went completely quiet.

The look of terror on the God of thunder's face completely vanished and his reddened eyes softened, wandering up to stare at the ceiling. It was like he was possessed, all traces of emotion completely gone leaving only a blank stare. 

Loki took a cautious step towards his older sibling, keeping his hand outstretched while trying to figure out what just happened. "Brother?" 

No response.

Brunhilde came to stand beside Loki, the same look of deep worry on both their faces. 

"Thor?" 

Still no response save for the subtle flickering of his eyes. Bruce stepped past Sif into the room.

"Thor, are you okay?" 

Thor's eyes twitched. Bruce craned his head to face Loki, who kept his eyes focused on his brother.

"Loki, something is seriously wrong with him-" 

Before Bruce could even finish the sentence, Thor's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body crashed against the floor. They all stared in panic when Thor's body remained unmoving.

Then there was a collective gasp around the room when Thor seized and his body began spasming violently.

"Thor!"

"Brother!"

"He's having a seizure!" 

Loki was by his brother's side in an instant and he reached out to try and move him.

"No don't!" Bruce yelled stopping Loki from moving Thor's head. "Don't move him!" 

"Someone call for help!"

Loki was aware of the several voices screaming around the room, but he had no words as his heart was in his throat. He was on his knees watching as his brother was seizing uncontrollably, completely unable to do anything to help him. Soon, the voices of everyone in the room began to fade to the back of his mind until all he was aware of was the white noise and the feeling of complete hopelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By all means let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Song recommendation for this chapter: I know I'm a wolf, by Young Heretics.


	7. Scraped knees and sleeping pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they sit in the hospital ward waiting for the king to wake, Brunhilde remembers a moment from the dark times that followed on New Asgard after the snap. While, Loki's mind begins to wander about the change in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this is late but here's another chapter. Now, I could do some edits to this one as while it was an important one, it was also extremely difficult and I'm still not 100% happy with it. But hopefully you like my work better than I do :)

The endless drone of white noise buzzed in Loki's ear as he couldn't take his eyes away from his brother as he continued to writhe uncontrollably on their living room floor. The other people in the room were all shouting words that turned to mush in the trickster's mind. He was completely aware, yet his body remained frozen stiff. 

Then there was the distorted sight of a hand in his face and the furious call of his name that pulled him out of it like coming out of water.

"Loki!" The God of mischief shook his head and hummed, which earned him a growl of frustration from the Valkyrie. Then a cushion was shoved into his hands.

"Put that under his head. Someone move that table out of the way!" She shouted and Sif was quick to shove the table so hard it went to the back of the room.

"Bruce, did you call for Eir?!" Brunhilde kneeled beside Thor's head, lifting it gently so Loki could slide the pillow underneath. Though Loki drew back in shock once Brunhilde tilted Thor's head back. 

"Lackey, come on! I can't do this myself!"

"What's wrong with his neck?" Loki ignored her yells, then realising how stressed his breathing had become. Brunhilde gaped in confusion before glancing down at what had Loki so vexed. Though she didn't let her scream escape her, the air became trapped in her lungs and she placed her hand over her mouth. That hadn't been there this morning, there was no way something like this would've slipped last her. 

Two hours. That was how much longer she would've been gone if Bruce had never called Loki. Just two hours left of the day. If Bruce hadn't followed Thor home....

She couldn't even bear to think of it..._Was the idiot actually trying to claw his damn throat out?!_

"Yeah, I did, she's on her way. Don't do anything until then, we don't know what could cause a bad reaction," Bruce clenched and unclenched his fists while trying to remain calm. 

"Worse than this?" Sif yelled at the hulk while trying to get as close to Thor as she was able to. "Are you sure there's nothing we an do?" 

Bruce solemnly shook his head, "We wait it out. That's all we can do. Seizures are a completely different thing than passing out. Trying to help could cause more damage than good. You could try talking to him, that might work," He suggested.

Loki reached out to run his hand throught his brother's hair, "It's alright, brother, you're okay." Then looks down just in time to see a thin line of blood stream from Thor's mouth and run across his cheek.

Brunhilde noticed it too, a loud curse left her mouth. 

"He's bleeding!" 

"He probably bit his tongue, don't worry about it too much." Bruce quickly reassured her. 

Thor continued to shake and quiver until he violently convulsed, both Loki and Brunhilde leaned back when wreaths of lightning rippled across Thor's arms and down his body. 

Loki was ready to scream. Sitting here doing nothing wasn't going to achieve anything. Waiting for it to pass wasn't working, it may be the way Midgardians dealt with it, but he and Thor were not human. And he wasn't going to just sit here and watch his brother suffer.

Without wasting a second, Loki slammed his palm against Thor's forehead, mumbling the right words under his breath until his hand flashed an aura of green. Loki heard Bruce shout his protests behind him but Loki played him no mind as the magic he conjured continued it's work. 

Within seconds, the seizing stopped, there wasn't even a tremble. The shaking gasps slowly evened out into his regular breathing. Before Loki could so much as call out his name, Thor's eyes slipped shut. 

Loki may have acted on an impulse, but he was definitely no fool. He snatched Thor's wrist while pressing two fingers down on his pulse point, he held them there, then waited. One second passed, then two, then.... Loki breathed an audible sigh of relief when he felt the steady beating.

All eyes snapped to the door when there was a fast knock signifying the hurry. That would be Eir. After doing the work himself and only seconds later the actual healer arrived, Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
"Typical."  
...................

It was hours later since the healers arrived and insisted on taking Thor to the hospital just to be safe. While Sif protested heavily, saying it was no longer necessary, she was also heavily outnumbered. 

The four of them were in a ward, surrounding the unconscious God of thunder. Brunhilde received a call from Korg, who still had the pups with him. He asked if they should come up to visit Thor, however between them they decided that it would be best if they just stayed at their house with the pups as it looked like they would be here until morning. 

Until then, they would just have to wait.

"Lackey, for christs sake! Stop pacing about, you're giving me a headache!" 

Loki froze in the middle of the room, his arms folded over his chest with a dark look in his eyes. He glared at her for a moment before coming to sit down beside her.

Sif stood in the corner of the room looking anywhere but at the other three people. Bruce left shortly after he was completely sure Thor was in good hands and he had been talking with Eir in the back for a while before returning with no news on Thor's condition.

There hadn't been much talking going on in this room however. 

"I just don't understand," Loki said. Brunhilde flashed him a confused glance. "What?" She asked.

Loki looked at his brother's peaceful face as if he was contemplating something, "I see him everyday and until yesterday, he hasn't mentioned Thanos once. I just don't see how it's gotten this bad so suddenly."

"He thinks he's protecting us. You heard what he said, he thinks we're all in danger." Sif replied still staring at the door instead of them. "He was drunk." 

"He's been drunk more times than I can count, none of those times ended in a seizure." Brunhilde sighed. 

Sif finally pulled herself away from the door and pulled a chair up on the other side of the bed. 

Loki hummed deep in thought, "Well what if he's right? I'm not saying that Thanos has anything to do with it, but Thor has been able to see the future before. What if we really are in danger and we're just choosing to ignore it because we don't want to accept it?" 

Loki looked like he was going to say something else but then he abruptly closed his mouth. Brunhilde grumbled.  
"Lackey, please, now is not the time for keeping secrets and I'm in no mood to try and force it out of you. You and I both know there's more to this."

Loki cringed under her stern glare and was unsure whether he was annoyed or impressed at her observation.

"Well I didn't want to say anything at the time until I was absolutely certain, but for the last few days I've been sensing a disturbance among the people. There's a thickness to the air that wasn't there before. Not to mention, my Seidr is acting without my control. It sheilds my body almost automatically everytime I leave the house. 

There is only one scenario in which this should occur, when it senses other forms of magic, meaning there is a presence containing similar powers to mine among Asgard. Though since my own power feels the need to protect itself, I can only assume my powers are either unfamiliar or lacking compared to those of this sorcerer, whatever it is. If that is the case, it's likely that the magic I am sensing belongs someone intending to cause harm.

This may explain why Thor's power has been exhausting him so much. Thor doesn't use magic like I do, but he was born with Seidr, Frigga was his mother after all. Though Thor channels his into his lightning. It would only make sense for both our powers to detect a threat at the same time."

Brunhilde listened intently to Loki's every word before shaking her head. "Still, that doesn't explain the nightmares. If both of your powers are acting on an impulse need to protect you both from danger, then why has only Thor been affected in this way?"

Loki hummed in thought, "It may have something to do with the fact that Thor can't sheild his mind like I can. If everything I'm thinking is correct and this is the work of a childish amateur, who by a fool's chance came across these powers, then I can conclude that they are using my brother's state of mind to their advantage. Though for what, I'm not quite sure yet."

Sif shook her head at the trickster,  
"Well regardless, I would hardly say that sleep deprivation and stress is a cause for needing psychiatric treatment-"

"He isn't stressed, he's delusional." Brunhilde cut her off. Sif scoffed.

"Thor is strong. All he needs is some time and he will be fine."

Brunhilde could've burst out laughing right in her face, "If that's how you feel about what you just saw, Lady Sif, then you really have been away far too long. You think something like this is a one time thing after what he has been through?" She stared pointedly at Thor. 

Sif opened her mouth to retort when Loki cut in, "Both of you can either shut it or leave. I don't see how you two arguing is going to help him." 

"And I don't recall either of us asking your opinion." Sif bit back.

Brunhilde stood from her chair pointing her finger at the warrior's face, "Don't you dare speak to him like that."

"Alright, can the two of you just stop?" Everyone in the room blinked in surprise as Bruce abruptly stood from his chair, causing it to fall backwards.

"It seems to me that neither of you realise how serious this is. He thinks Thanos is alive, he's on edge with fear, he's hallucinating! Thor is ill! Now I don't know how you all dealt with things like mental illnesses on Asgard, but yelling at eachother isn't going to help anyone. So please can you at least try find some common ground? For his sake?"

Both women took one final glance at the sleeping God of thunder, then eachother before falling completely silent. 

Brunhilde focused her attention back to Thor to try and distract herself from the irritating gaze of the woman across from her. It was depressing how much of a second nature being in and out of this place had become for both her and Thor. Whether it was from the several warnings dealt to one or both of them about their excessive drinking, or during Thor's more trying days. Those stuck with her more than the former. 

Brunhilde remembered one day in particular, four years ago, where up until that awful day, the Valkyrie didn't think she would ever feel fear that came remotely close that she felt at the hands of Hela over a thousand years before.  
............

_Her mind was a blur, how much had she had? Well, whatever they were on now, it was affecting them much faster than what they had the night before. Seriously, who invented the goblin's piss that midgardians called beer?_

_Pulling herself up forcefully into a sitting position on the bumpy couch, Brunhilde craned her head to face the clock on the wall and then groaned loudly at the throbbing pain in her head and the back of her neck. She couldn't see the bigger hand, her vision was too fuzzy, but she could faintly make out the little silver hand at some time after the number three. It was after three in the morning. Or was it the afternoon? It hardly made a difference to either of them anymore._

_Quickly taking a scan of the room to try and spot him, Brunhilde saw that she was indeed alone in the room and when her body shifted, she looked down to see a blanket had been placed over her at some point._

_Very touched by the gesture, though it may have been due to the copious amounts of alcohol in her system, Brunhilde failed to repress her smile. Thor must've gone to bed after she passed out._

_Seeing as now she was awake, she may as well go and check on him. They'd had alot to drink after all. Though she couldn't entirely remember as to why. It might've had something to do with the reasons for the constant rain outside. Frankly, Brunhilde was surprised that Thor hadn't somehow waterlogged the city. Ah, yes, it had been a particularly trying day for Thor. Now she remembered._

_She had come back to the house early in the afternoon to find him still in his bed. Wide awake, but unmoving. The events between that time and now were a little fuzzy in Brunhilde's mind. All she remembered was at some point, they'd started drinking from then into the early hours of the morning. With one bottle turning into two, two into three, and on and on and on._

_Knocking before deciding to enter, Brunhilde leaned closer to the door awaiting any form of noise from the other side. Alas, there was nothing. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised, after spending several days without sleep while being rushed off his feet with work, it was fair to say that he would be exhausted to say the least._

_Twisting the door handle, Brunhilde slowly and quietly crept into the room, not bothering to shut the door again behind her when she spotted the bump under the bed covers. Without a second thought with the alcohol making her dizzy, the Valkyrie practically fell onto the bed and curled into the god hiding under the covers radiating warmth, while not caring enough to get under them herself._

_She was too drunk to notice how stiff he was under all those blankets._

_When she woke again, it was light out. Though the skies were still awash with grey. She didn't have a hangover, no matter how drunk she got on this planet, it would be nothing to some of her nights on Sakaar._

_Thor was still spark out. He probably would be for the rest of the day and she was terribly tempted to let him sleep through not only the day but a potential hangover of his own, even so, they did have work to do today. They had fallen rather behind since New Asgard finished construction. At least her mind was more intact this morning._

_She left his side and returned minutes later dressed for the day and a cup of coffee in one hand and two aspirin in the other._

_"Thor?" She called while walking around to his side of the bed and placing the cup and the pills onto his bedside table._

_"Thor, come on, we've got to go, Korg is already on his way." Brunhilde drew the curtains open needing to close her eyes herself momentarily at the sudden daylight slapping her in the face._

_There was still no movement from under the covers. Smiling slightly, Brunhilde sneaked up towards the bed before pulling the covers of in one swift movement, "Morning, Sunshine,"_

_Her call received no response._

_Thor lay on his side of the bed, his knees brought up a little towards his chest with his head pillowed on one arm while the other was wrapped around his middle, hiding his slimmer figure. His face remained peaceful and unmoving._

_Brunhilde gave Thor a shake, "Hey, Thor, come on. Please don't make me go down there myself." She was only being half serious as a way to invoke some reaction._

_There was nothing._

_He looked so peaceful, so calm._

_Now coming to crouch by Thor's bedside, Brunhilde took hold of Thor's hand though she instantly hissed once she felt how cold it was. He was just under a mountain of blankets and it was the middle of summer. Why the hell was he so cold?_

_"Thor?" She reached out to shake his shoulder with her other hand. She released her grip on his hand slightly, instantly his hand slipped from hers landing back at his side._

_When Brunhilde tried to kneel down, her left knee landed on something hard while the ilother touched the soft carpet. Looking down, the Valkyrie picked up the object that had hit her knee and brought it up before her eyes._

_It was a small white bottle, one she had seen only once before now. dread attacked her lungs and throat as she cast her attention back to the floor by the edge of the bed to see a couple of the small white sleeping pills had spilled onto the floor._

_That wasn't what caused fear to seize her heart. The thing that made her feel instantly terrified, was the fact that the bottle itself was empty._

_"Thor!?" Brunhilde gasped her friend's name in horror as she caught sight of his pale complexion. He took the entire..... Fucking hell..._

_She shook him vigorously, her breath coming in pants and the thickness forming in her throat._

_"Thor, what have you done?!"she continued to shake him._

_"Thor? Thor! Open your eyes! Please! What did- Oh God, Thor, what did you do?! No, no, no, no! You're okay. You're okay! Stay with me, you're okay!"_

_No, no, please not you, too. I can't lose you, too. Please, I beg you, don't leave me, I can't... How could she have let this happen? She was sleeping right next to him the whole night!_

_"Morning, guys! You awake yet?" It was Korg._

_"Korg?!"_

_"Yeah, that's me!" She heard him walking up the stairs._

_"Korg, please, I need some help in here!"  
The footsteps started walking faster clearly sensing the urgency in her voice until the door to their bedroom opened and the Kronan walked in._

_His face fell instantly once his eyes landed on Thor. "What's wrong with him?"_

_"Just call for help, please!"_

_Korg bolted out of the room to do exactly that, leaving Brunhilde once again with Thor holding his cold hands as tight as she could, trying to will the warmth back into them._

............

While she was still fuzzy with her memories of that night, she remembered that morning that followed like it was branded into her brain. They had been in here for several days after that night. Thankfully, Thor had began to slowly respond to Brunhilde's voice just before Eir had arrived at their house that morning. By the time Thor was discharged from the hospital It seemed not even he could comprehend what he'd done. The four of them including Korg were the only ones who knew. As of last year, Bruce knew too, with Thor's permission.

Though he made it abundantly clear that under no circumstances could Loki ever know. However, he was no idiot and neither was his brother. Loki probably already knew something had happened without needing to know the specifics and Thor wasn't oblivious enough to miss the fact that the trickster knew he was being kept in the dark. 

The tense and eerie sound of nothingness stretched on for what seemed like forever until a quiet gasp from between them caused them all to literally jump in their chairs.

All eyes cast down to Thor, his eyes screwed shut. There was a soft grunt before he began to shift. His face showed signs of clear distress as his eyes began fluttering.

Loki grasped his brother's hand in his own holding tight to try and comfort him. 

"Thor? Can you hear me?"

"I'll go and fetch Eir." Bruce stood once again, practically running out of the room while Loki tried to keep him layed down as much to his frustration, his oaf of a brother kept trying to sit up.

"Lie still. You're alright," Loki tried to reassure the God of thunder.

Thor winced, squinting against the blinding light in his eyes and using his hand as a sheild. Trying to figure out where the hell he was, he tossed his head from side to side. Though after a moment his vision began to clear and he made out the slightly blurry image of his brother hovering over him and felt the pressure of someone squeezing his hand. There was someone else beside him on his left, it looked like Sif, it was probably her.

"Can someone tell me what's going on, please?" Thor rasped, sounding alot more timid than he intended. What was wrong with his voice? What the hell was going on? Why was he here? How long had he been here? Fear spiked within Thor at that last thought. If he was in here, then who was protecting the city? _Damn it, why does no one ever listen?!_

"You don't remember?" Sif's voice was laced with worry.

Now that he thought about it, he did remember losing consciousness at one point. Apart from that, he was at a loss. No. Wait. He remembered the drinking. He remembered drinking alot. More than he had in a long time. Thor could've laughed, how pathetic must she think he is now?

"I, um, I remember parts here and there, but not the whole story." Thor mumbled as Bruce walked back in. Upon seeing the hulk's face, Thor instantly remembered their talk before where he'd thrown his friend out of the house when he was only trying to help him. 

_Bruce, I'm so sorry._

"You sure know how to give someone a fright, pal." His friend spoke from by the doorway before entering the room properly. Bruce didn't seem angry with him. Though he didn't understand why. "Bruce, I'm-" the hulk held up a green hand to silence him. 

"You don't need to apologise, just as long as you're okay," Bruce saw right through Thor's forced smile in return.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Thor looked around the room, only to find there was no one who would meet his eyes. He cast Loki a steely glare. 

"Brother?" Thor asked in a tone implying he wasn't in a gaming mood.

Loki flinched under his brother's stare, he always hated that look when they were growing up that always meant he was in trouble. He sighed deeply through his nose before turning back to Thor.

"Well, were not entirely sure ourselves, brother." Loki answered, wanting to say more but found himself unable to word it out.

"You're in the hospital, you had a seizure," Bruce said as gently as he could to try and avoid scaring Thor.

But Thor didn't say a word. In fact he looked as if he had completely forgotten he wasn't alone in the room. Thus beginning another uncomfortable silence until Thor muttered the words, "I see,"

Then all other eyes in the room looked to eachother in disbelief as Thor threw back the sheets of his bed and ripped the needle out of his arm before pulling himself into a sitting position. 

"Woah woah, Thor, what are you doing?!" Bruce asked alarmed as Thor tried to get himself out of the bed. 

Thor scratched his neck, "What does it look like I'm doing?" His eyes were scanning the room, looking for something. His eyes lit up when he found what he was searching for as they landed on the pile of clothes in the chair by the window.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, fully ready to strangle his big headed brother, "Thor, you've just had a seizure!" 

"Well I'm fine now, aren't I? So I'm going home," Thor bit back. Not failing to notice Sif as she slipped out of the room. He growled at the realisation that she had probably left to fetch a healer to come and get him back into bed.

"It's not as easy as that, Thor. Before you collapsed, you began hallucinating. I mean, Jesus christ, you thought you were seeing Thanos!" Bruce said in a tone of voice like he was trying to get Thor to see reason. 

But it took all of two seconds to realise that had been the wrong thing to say.

Thor froze in his tracks and slowly craned his head back to his best friend.

_Thought he saw Thanos? They didn't believe him. Thanos was alive. He was coming for him, for all of them! Why didn't they believe him? They would all die if they didn't leave!_

"You don't believe me." Bruce caught the look of hurt that flashed across Thor's face at his statement. But before the hulk could even make an attempt to console his friend, Sif came back into the room with Eir, who was giving Thor the 'got caught with your hand in the cookie jar' look of unimpressed.

"Your majesty, as I'm sure they've already told you, you are in no fit state to return home just yet and I must ask that you return to bed." 

Loki was shocked at the dark glare Thor levelled her with in return. The healer had looked after the brothers since they were infants and Thor had always made an effort to approach the woman with nothing but kindness. She always had a soft spot for Thor.

"Lady Eir, I can assure you, I am alright. I have been made aware of what has happened already. However, the city needs me, therefore I must return home." Thor said leaving no room for argument.

Eir sighed in resignation,"Yes, I thought you might say something like that. I swear, boy, your stubbornness outdoes that of your father-"

"I'm not my father!"

Everyone startled at Thor's sudden outburst. After getting over the shock, Loki watched his brother tensely, brow furrowed deeply as Thor seethed. Seeing his brother so angry, after so long it was almost unnatural to see him in such a state. But there was something else behind those reddened eyes that Loki couldn't decipher. Though his words reminded him of...

_Your father- HE'S NOT MY FATHER!_

"Thor." Brunhilde spoke for the first time since Eir had walked in. The God of thunder took a fleeting glance back at her from the corner of his eye before turning down to the floor.

_None of them believe me._

_Then it seems I have no other choice..._

"Forgive me, Lady Eir, I spoke out of turn. However, if it's all the same to you, I would rather recover in the comfort of my own home," Thor at least tried to sound apologetic. 

Eir, who had quickly recovered from Thor's outburst while being there to see the same many more times in the past, seemed to ponder for a moment. The aging woman's eyes wandered to those of the Valkyrie, who gave her a knowing look in return. 

"All of you, I would like a moment in private to speak with the king, if you please." 

Brunhilde stood and left in an instant, dragging Loki behind her before he could refuse. Hulk dipped his head respectively before turning out as well. Sif hesitantly followed, only turning back for a second before following the others out of the room.

Eir waited for a moment before saying anything just to be sure a certain God of mischief wasn't listening in. 

"When we looked you over, we noticed several major wounds dealt to your neck. The skin around your throat had been scratched deep enough to the point of drawing blood. Now, I know better than to pry, your majesty, but I've known you since you were but a bump in your mother's belly. I've watched you grow up, I've always taken care of you when you were ill and believe me, there were many times on that front, with both you and your brother. I swear to the Norns above, it's as if you two deliberately go out of your way to put yourselves in danger,"

Though what she was saying was serious, she couldn't hide the fondness that traced into her voice. Everytime she saw those two, she still saw the same troublesome little boys who always came to her every time they so much as scraped their knees while playing in the palace gardens. 

When everything was so much simpler. 

It was only during the last few years that everything had fallen apart so acrimoniously, during that time she had believed one of the beloved princes to be dead. While with the other, well to put it lightly she'd had to help him heal through something significantly worse and more severe than a scraped knee. Eir had lost count of the number of times the first son of Odin had been in and out of this room over the last six years. 

"Thor, if there's something you need to tell me then if not for you then for the sake of the city you rule-"

"There's nothing going on that I cannot handle myself," Thor cut in while still sounding earnest. 

".....Well, if you're sure," she eventually answered. There was no use in trying to change his mind. She could at least get him something to stop him scratching his neck. Thor nodded in return and once again made to start changing. Eir watched him for a moment before leaving with a sigh,  
"There's a couple of forms you'll need to fill out before you leave, you know the procedure." She called out from the doorway.

Thor didn't look towards the door until after Eir had left, before sitting back down on the bed. 

It was no use. No one would believe him. No matter what he said to prove his point, everyone would think he was mad. He could understand why, he supposed. 

No. If he was going to do something to protect his family, he would have to do it himself and as soon as possible. 

Glancing back out the window of his room into the corridor, Thor could see Loki talking with Eir, clearly unhappy with his choice to leave. He would hear all about it later most likely. But that was fine. He couldn't afford to be stuck in here with what was at stake. If for this to work, all he had to do was throw off their cause for concern, then Thor could do that. He could pretend.

He had no choice but to make a move of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the plot thickens :)  
Next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks.  
Song for this chapter: Deathbeds by Bring me the horizon.
> 
> Bye for now XD


	8. Acts of ignorance and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Loki and Brunhilde plan their next move to protect themselves and the people, Thor's sudden change in demeanour throw them off guard as they try and work out if the God of thunder knows something they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> Sorry, I know I'm late but I've had some extra shifts put in at work and I've been crazy busy. And I know this chapter is a little shorter that the others so far but there is a reason for that and that is because the chapter was becoming too long so I've split it so that the rest will show in the next chapter. The dialogue will become a little more complex fro here on out but I was happy with the way it came out in this chapter :)
> 
> Hope you like <3

"You can't seriously be telling me you intend to let him go," Loki sighed rubbing at his temple. 

Eir huffed, "He isn't showing any signs indicating he's a cause for concern. If he wishes to recover at home then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to keep him here. I can give him something to stop him scratching his neck, but if he doesn't want to stay here then I'm in no position to argue with the king."

"Well can't you try and make him see sense, I mean he's clearly not in his right mind!" Sif barged in to he argument. 

Eir just wryly shook her head, "I'm afraid not. All I can prescribe him with right now is plenty of rest and if there are any signs of another episode and I mean any, then bring him back here immediately." 

Loki looked pensively at the healer before nodding at her, "I understand."

"Thank you for everything, Lady Eir," Brunhilde said as the healer began to walk away. She stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder at the Valkyrie giving her a tight smile before walking down the halls.

As soon as Eir was gone, Brunhilde dropped her face into her hands and groaned, Loki patted her shoulder sympathetically. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he's resting." 

_That stubborn fool._

Brunhilde twisted around to face the trickster, "We need to alert the Einherjar about this presence roaming the city. If what you're saying is true then it needs to be found as soon as possible and dealt with."

Loki looked like he was about to say something else, but Brunhilde was in no mood to hear it, "I'm going to call someone to send the car, and then we can finally go home."

.............

It was dark out by the time they all left the hospital. No one knew what time it was, but given that they had been there for hours since the afternoon, they had a faint idea of how late it was. After Brunhilde brought the car into park to drive them home, the ride had been significantly awkward due to the silence. Bruce had to stay where he was for work, but he asked both her and Loki to call him if anything was amiss. 

Thor sat curled up in the back seat of the car with a blanket placed over him after he was instructed to rest by everyone. Loki was insistent on staying as close to him as possible and so he accompanied Thor in the back seat. That left Sif to take the passenger's seat next to Brunhilde while she was driving. Thankfully, the other woman didn't try and engage her in conversation.

Looking back in the back seat once they came to a red light, she saw Thor wasn't sleeping, but kept his eyes glued to the sights through the window where he rested his head. At least he was more relaxed than he had been before. Her eyes fell to the white patch that had been placed on his neck over the spots where he had managed to break the skin. Eir had soaked it in some form of concoction that would help it heal faster than his natural healing abilities could and should drive away the urge to scratch at the skin.

The drive lasted for a further ten minutes before the car pulled into the driveway. The moment the car slowed to a stop, Thor didn't waste a moment before exiting the car and making his way up the hill without waiting for the others.

Loki sighed after his brother before grabbing the blanket Thor had carelessly thrown on the floor in his haste to get out of the car and opened the door so he could get out too. It was getting late and he was really too tired to deal with this right now.

It struck the trickster the moment the cold night air enveloped him. His magic hummed within his veins like it was screaming at Loki to sheild himself. Although, there was an urgency to it that wasn't there before. The air felt... thicker, colder. What was the midgardian phrase? Like a ghost walked over your grave? Something like that. Midgardians were morbid individuals.

Every instinct within Loki was telling him something was wrong and while he'd had this feeling for the last couple of days, it seemed much more intense at this moment. 

If only he could find the source of this mysterious craft....

If his seidr was detecting this other form of magic this strongly after only a few days, it could only mean that it was getting closer to them. 

"Lackey, you're drifting," Brunhilde waved a hand in front of his face bringing him back to the present. He stared her down, "Don't you feel that?" He asked her with a furrowed brow.

"What? The fact that it's bloody freezing?" She remarked as she rooted for her keys in her coat pocket. Loki looked from across the road into the city where silhouettes of buildings shadowed the paths from the amber glow of the streetlights. Then he let his eyes wander up to the hill they stood at the foot of where his brother was walking towards their house.

_If this is a threat and it knows who we are, there's no doubt in my mind that whoever this amateur is has a reason for making their presence so obvious. It's almost laughable, how confident they are to the point of narcissism. They want us to know they're here._

When he didn't reply, she looked at him seriously. "Loki, by Odin's beard, if you're planning to do something stupid..."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "My Siedr can detect how strong this mage really is. With the rate at which his power is growing over the city, I can't afford to leave him alone for very long."

Brunhilde sighed pensively, "And what of Thor? You two always act on impulse without thinking of the consequences of your actions. On top of that, we have a city to protect, we need to warn the public before we do anything else."

Loki shook his head, "No, think about it, if they haven't done anything yet then it's clear to me that harming the people isn't this sorcerer's intent. There are only two people in all of Asgard who possess powers similar to that of this mage; Thor and myself. They wouldn't reveal their powers without knowing that someone would be able to detect it. Meaning not only are they trying to warn us of their exhistence, but they know both me and Thor. Hiding in plain sight, it's a clever move on their part."

"So we proceed under the assumption that they have some other goal in mind that doesn't involve the people at all?" Sif spoke up from the side causing Loki and Brunhilde to startle after completely forgetting she was there.

After clearing his throat, Loki explained further, "I wouldn't say exclude the people entirely, his power is flooding the city and it's only getting stronger. There's the possibility that if we continue to ignore it then they will begin attacking the people to make us listen."

"Well we can't leave Thor in the dark, especially not after everything that's happened in the past few days. With the state of mind he is in, going behind his back could only make things worse. He may think we don't trust him." Sif responded while crossing her arms over her chest.

"We won't be. Thor's mind is exactly what we need. I am fairly certain in my theory that this mage is the reason for my brother's nightmares and now hallucinations. When Thor said he was seeing Thanos, it only confirmed to me that it's a mage we are dealing with. And a fairly powerful one if they're able to weaken someone as strong as Thor. If I can see into Thor's mind then I should be able to finally get some insight into who or where this sorcerer is." At Loki's words, Sif seemed confused.

Brunhilde cringed, "By seeing into his mind you mean...?" She trailed off shivering at the memory of the last time the trickster decided to go searching through someone's memories. 

Loki hummed, "I would only have to search far enough to see the mage's face. Of course, I will tell Thor about everything and let him come to a decision first." He assured them both, immediately putting Brunhilde's mind at ease.

"Fine. Let's go inside before Thor comes out looking for us." 

The pups attacked them the moment they walked through the door, jumping up at Loki and Brunhilde and begging for attention. Their minds were much clearer since they first asked the question this morning, the pups were at least twice the size they were when Thor first brought them home. Sif entered after Loki and the Valkyrie, smiling slightly at the sight of the excited Vargr pups. 

"Welcome back!" Korg called from the kitchen doorway. "They've just been fed and I cleaned up their crap in the back, they should be all set." 

Brunhilde smiled with a raised brow at the kronan's unintentional bluntness. "Thank you, Korg. Where is he?" 

The kronan raised a hand, pointing his index finger upwards towards the ceiling. The Valkyrie looked up towards the stairway as she tried to keep the grey wolf from licking her face. "I see, well thank you, Korg."

The rockman shrugged with his usual smile, "Nah, no problem, we're just glad he's okay. Aren't we Meik?" The insect like alien chirped in what seemed to be agreement. 

"Well, we'd better leave you to it. You know where to find us," Korg picked up Meik and walked past them towards the front door. 

"Would you mind if I came along with you? It's probably time for me to retire for the night as well." Sif asked as they opened the door letting the frosted air spill through into the hallway. 

"Sure, miss, come along, we don't mind the extra company."

Brunhilde breathed a sigh of relief once the three had left the house and locked the door behind them. It was at the moment she turned back around that Thor came down the stairs and passed through her and the trickster to her left and walked into the living room with the pups following behind him. 

Loki wearily stared after his brother as he sunk down in his chair by the window and turned on the TV as the pups came to lay by his feet. He waited for a moment before following his brother in and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Thor?" He asked uncertainly.

Thor turned his head to look at his brother and once their eyes met, Thor smiled. "Yes?" 

Loki's brow furrowed, "Are you alright?"

Still smiling, Thor gave a nod, "Absolutely fine," before turning his attention back to the television screen.   
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?" Loki continued to ask.

Thor shook his head while absentmindedly reaching to pet Kará's head. 

Loki hummed, "Well, in that case, Eir did say you should be getting plenty of rest so you can fully recover-" 

The trickster trailed off when Thor suddenly shot him a serious look.

"Brother, I apologise for worrying you all before, but I can assure you now, I am fine. When I passed out, I was able to think much clearer when I woke in the hospital. I understand now that my mind was merely playing tricks on me out of exhaustion. You were right as always, brother. So you see, there's no need to worry." With a shrug or his shoulders, Thor cast his eyes back to the screen.

Loki frowned deeply. There was something wrong with this picture. Merely hours ago, Thor was so convinced that the mad titan was alive and broke down out of fear. And now suddenly it was as if nothing had happened at all, like the nightmares, hallucinations and seizure were just something to gloss over and move on like they never happened. No, Thor was anything if not stubborn as a mule. Though that would only be true if the mule's name was Odin. Once Thor set his mind to a belief, it wouldn't be easy to pull him out of it.

It's an act. 

Though it would appear as convincing to anyone who wasn't Loki himself. Loki was made aware by Brunhilde that over the past few years, Thor had become a somewhat skilled actor when trying to push away his friends' concern. But one couldn't simply transform their state of mind in the blink of an eye. 

But why? Why would Thor choose to lie? Unless, he'd already come to the same conclusion that Loki did about the dark magic clouding the streets of New Asgard? If Thor's powers had been acting on an instinct to protect like his own had, then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume this was the case and that maybe his brother had a plan of his own in mind. But if this was true then he would need to question Thor about it. This would be a problem if Thor was lying for an unrelated reason as it would mean he would have to tell him everything. 

But even so, he wouldn't leave Thor in the dark for very long, he just needed him to sleep first. 

If Thor was lying for another reason, maybe he was still having the hallucinations and not telling them about it because he was planning to make a move. And to tell them would likely mean they would try and stop him. 

That reason out of the two seemed the more likely.

Loki continued to try and decipher what was going on in his brother's tangled mind long into the night after they had all gone to their rooms.   
...............

Staring into the sky at the full moon above, The shadowy figure cracked a malicious grin that was illuminated under the hood of his cloak by the moon's light. 

"It's been less than a week and already the Stormbreaker's mind is beginning to crack." 

There was a muffled cackle before the man reached two skeletal looking hands and threw his hood back. Yellow eyes flashed like they belonged among the stars he stared at with his grin widening so much it looked like his face was splitting in half. Long raven locks freed themselves from his cloak after being picked up by the wind and flowed down his back. 

"I must say, nephew, I am disappointed. I show people their greatest fears to lure them into my traps, it's true. However, I'd hoped to have a little more fun with you before I even sunk the fangs in properly. It's why I revealed myself as the mad titan first. The mad titan is not your worst fear, meaning either your mind is just that weak, or for the first time in my thousands of years, my powers have mislead me."

The dark man crouched slightly at the clifftop where he was standing just to thread his callous fingers through the long grass that was producing fresh dew drops. His smile softened into something more sincere as he revelled in the feeling of the Earth that he thought he would never live to even see again, much less touch it.

All thanks to the Allfather.

The simple thought that dashed through his mind snapped something within him. His hand curled into a fist around the grass he hand been touching so tenderly a moment ago. With a growl, the grass was torn from the soil.

"It is of no matter now, I may not have served my own ends the way I wanted to, but nevertheless, it happened the way it needed too. As far as I'm concerned, the stormbreaker is already defeated by the darkness I placed into his mind. And as for the trickster, I can see I have my work cut out for me. His mind is shielded in a way that is almost impossible to penetrate, but all I would have to do is find one weak spot and I've got him."

The man chuckled darkly.

"Though I must admit, Stormbreaker, I was hoping for more of a challenge. This victory was no fun. You have practically rolled out the red carpet for me to take you down. Once I take what is left of Asgard, there will be no one left under your pathetic rule and once I build up my army, I can begin my conquest of the rest of the realms beyond the nine unt the whole world is built on nothing but....fear."

Then the large being's smile suddenly disappeared before returning with a terrifying vengeance, black liquid filmed his teeth before spilling over his lips as he began to laugh. 

"Though on second thought, nephew, maybe with your incredible power, you may actually prove yourself invaluable to me after all. And I think I might have a way to make this a little more...interesting." 

He threw his head back with roaring laughter. His hands once again revealed themselves from beneath his cloak and they began to glow as yellow as his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do now, brother! But don't worry, you'll be seeing some of them again soon. You just sit patiently on the throne that was made for you in Valhalla and wait."

Thrusting his hands up into the air, the man began to chant an intricate spell as the aura of amber continued to flow from his hands and dissipated into the air. As soon as the spell was complete, he laughed again like he was happy to do it until he drowned in his own tears.

"Find me, slaves of the afterlife, for I have opened the gates of hell."  
..................

This time Loki was the one to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already figured out who our big bad is yet then hun, you need to catch up on your comic books :D Fear itself is my personal favourite in the Thor comics so that will give you a useful hint.
> 
> Song for this weeks chapter is: Hit and Run by LOLO  
It's a little different than the other songs I've recommended but I freakin love it!!
> 
> Until next time:P


	9. Breaking the illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires are burning, cast in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So I dont care if the summary is shit, but I do owe an apology for the delay, I just haven't had much time to myself as of late. Anyhow, this is where things start getting interesting :) also I wanted to point out one thing, I love the relationship between Bruce and Thor and I want nothing else but for Hulk to make an appearance in Thor 4 just for poor Thor's sake :( anyway, I added a couple of scenes in here because they give me the feels. Aaaaaand I've rambled long enough, enjoy this chapter! <3

Loki's eyes snapped open, the sound of manic laughter still ringing in his head. That was him. It had to be.

Yellow eyes.

The last lines of his dream relayed over and over again in his mind. Slaves of the afterlife. Opening the gates of Hell. Loki threw back his covers and strode over to the window to gaze upon the hill across the town. No one was there now. 

Is it possible that was all a dream?

No. It couldn't be, Loki always acted on instinct and he was rarely ever wrong when he got a bad feeling. His magic was begging to forge a sheild over his body. Something was happening. The trickster could feel the mage's power roaming the air like a thick smoke. 

Not to mention, something about that sorcerer's face looked greatly familiar. But the words that were spoken in his dream were leaving his mind with every passing second.

_Slaves of the afterlife..._

Something was coming to Asgard. 

Loki glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. The sun would be coming up soon, in a little over an hour they would all need to wake up anyway. He just hoped Brunhilde was feeling in a particularly good mood this morning with what he was about to do next.

When Loki entered his brother's room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Thor was sound asleep snoring softly next to Brunhilde. 

Though he was already light on his feet, Loki took extra care as he made his way across the room to not wake his sleeping brother. He came around to the Valkyrie's side of the bed and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Brunhilde grumbled in her sleep, swatting at his hand before turning over. Loki sighed and tapped her again. Brunhilde's eyes fluttered, "hmm?" 

Her eyes opened, the moment she saw Loki they narrowed. "What?" She hissed.

"Shh, you'll wake him up." Loki hissed back. Brunhilde groaned while rubbing sleep out of her eyes before she sat up. "Lackey, do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"Yes I realise it's still dark out but the sun will be up soon and I need your help." He said.

Brunhilde looked at him dumbfounded, "For what could you possibly need my help at this time?"

"Listen, I had a dream," Loki started.

Brunhilde's eyes turned tired again, "Oh, I see. Maybe you're still having it, close your eyes and check," Brunhilde mumbled passively already turning back over with the intent of going back to sleep.

Loki shook her a little more firmly, "Brunhilde, I saw him." He whispered harshly. The Valkyrie growled and slapped his hand away. But she turned to face him again, "For God's sake, who?" 

"The mage. I saw his face."

If Brunhilde wasn't awake before, she certainly was now.

"And you don't want me to wake him up for this, because?" She trailed off.

"Because this is the first time in four days he has had a full nights rest. Please?"

As Loki led the way down the stairs, Brunhilde followed close behind while trying to tie her dressing gown. As she sat her self down by the kitchen table, Loki came to the conclusion that the least he could do was bring her a cup of coffee after he finished feeding the pups.

Once they were both sat down Brunhilde sipped her coffee before speaking. "Alright, Lackey, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early and you better start explaining fast."

"I never thought it would be so easy to see his face, but it's like he isn't even trying to hide himself anymore. He is too confident. This either means he has thought all of this through to the point where he no longer considers an obstacle in whatever game he is playing. Or he is unbearably naive." 

Brunhilde hummed in thought as she continued to sip her drink, "Alright, and you need my help for what exactly? I haven't been having the same dreams as you if that's what you're thinking."

Loki shook his head, "To be honest, I would be surprised if you were. These dreams are the cause of a connection between myself and Thor, they're serving as a warning. But no, the reason I've asked for your help and not Thor's is because you're more likely know the answer to my question." The Valkyrie considered this and motioned for him to continue.

"You served Odin during Hela's attack on Asgard, before even. Did you ever find out if Odin had any other family around at the time?"

Brunhilde's brow shot up at the question before she placed her cup down on the table. She turned away from the trickster, interlocking her fingers together and looking down at the polished wood where her hands were resting while she pondered the question. 

It took several long minutes before her eyes met Loki's again and was answered with an unfortunate shake of her head. While he was disappointed at the answer he received, he appreciated the thorough effort she put in as she tried to remember.

"It was a long time ago I'm afraid. We hardly ever saw Odin, in fact. His orders were usually passed on from the Queen. The Valkyrie had a deep love and respect for Frigga, however we never saw Odin enough in person to find out if he had any other family. Bor had long since passed away, if he had any siblings, they never made themselves known. Even if they did, I'm sorry but I don't remember."

Loki listened to her words only giving a short nod in response. His head snapped back up when she began to speak again.

"But whatever the reason, why ask?" 

"Because I remember hearing the word, 'brother' spoken over and over in my dream. He also referred to someone called the Stormbreaker as his nephew. Who else could he have been talking about but Thor? Meaning when he spoke to this brother of his, he could only have been addressing Odin. 

This is no amateur we are dealing with. I'd already sensed the link between mine and Thor's power with that of this mage, I just didn't understand what it was. Now I see, he and Odin shared the same blood, giving him a connection to Thor as well after he was born. He is of the Asgardian royal bloodline, making him even more dangerous than I'd initially predicted." 

"So your plan?" Brunhilde asked seemingly forgetting about how tired she was a moment ago.

"Thor still isn't in the right mindset to return to ruling. I saw right through his act last night, he is making plans of his own. Once we gather the answers we need then we will show them to Thor, then we can all work out what to do." Loki explained. 

"And how do you plan on finding these answers?" The Valkyrie asked.

"The library would be a good place to start, I believe. At least we can find the name of this apparent Uncle that Odin failed to tell us about. Whatever runes and books were salvaged before Ragnarok are bound to have been placed in there. Not to mention, Midgard has alot of intel on our family history, while not all of it is true I suppose it would be worthwhile to check. When we leave today, that is our plan." Loki stood from the table the moment he heard movement from upstairs and figured his brother was awake.

"While we're out today I'll have Bruce check in on Thor, I want to be sure he isn't planning to do anything stupid."

Brunhilde huffed a laugh, "With you two, there's no telling," she said as she heard Thor coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," came the voice of the God of thunder as he strolled into the kitchen. Loki forced a small smile onto his face as Thor walked in. He had been asleep for hours and he still looked exhausted. 

Kará eagerly jumped up at Thor begging for his attention that Thor was more than happy to oblige her with as he stroked her fluffy grey head. They must've looked around the size of average Midgardian hounds. He should probably find some Intel on how fast Vargr grow before they were too big to keep indoors.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own today?" Brunhilde asked while the three of them sat eating breakfast. Thor looked up at her smiling at the question she had already asked him twice in the last half hour. "I swear, I'll be fine. I'll just be taking it easy and resting. Quite frankly I could sleep for a year," 

"No one would blame you either." Loki agreed halfhearted. 

Thor gave a short laugh as he began to clean up. As soon as he turned away from them, the smile vanished from his face. He willed himself to stay calm as he began to feel an incoming headache approaching fast. That damn axe. Damn Norns. Damn Thanos.

Thor had already figured out that they were more than likely planning to check up on him at some point during the day. It wouldn't matter. He would make sure they were too late to stop him. He would end this. Today. Even if it killed him. In the mean time, he would just have to act like nothing is wrong.

By the time Brunhilde and Loki were heading out of the door, they left Thor in his chair in the living room with the wolves. As the two of them made their way down the hill, Loki caught a glimpse of her hands clenching and unclenching, her eyes kept travelling behind her as they walked further and further away from the house. 

"Try not to worry so much. Bruce has already told us he will check on Thor at some time this afternoon." He said while keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the path, but he could feel her stare. Almost instantly Brunhilde's hands relaxed and dropped to her sides. She held her stare on the trickster for a pause before he heard her sighing. Loki's eyes wandered down to look at her face and after a moment he gave a heavy sigh as well.

"Look, I know that Thor is still hiding certain events from our time apart from me, because he doesn't want me to worry. But after what I've seen over the last few days, I find I can't do anything but. However, my brother is even more stubborn than I am and rarely ever admits what he is thinking or when something is wrong. The most we can do is keep an eye on him."

Loki didn't want to accept his own words. He wanted more than anything to do something to help his brother. He wanted to know what Thor had been through so he knew how to help him. But even he had the decency not to pry into something so sensitive. 

Brunhilde startled him with her words that brought him out of his reverie. "That's not what I'm talking about, Lackey." She stopped walking and stared him dead in the eye causing him to freeze in his tracks at the seriousness of her voice. 

"You and I both know Thor's intelligence is far greater than most choose to perceive. He acts down in such a way that no one expects him to be the one with a trick up his sleeve like you. That is why he outsmarts all of them." 

The trickster balked at the Valkyrie as she kept her head down and walked ahead of him leaving him staring after her. 

As he watched her make her way further down the hill, Loki took one final glance at the house. The more he thought about it, the more found the Valkyrie to be correct. Loki suddenly found himself to be very apprehensive about leaving Thor alone. 

The trickster's head whipped back around to face the front as he could've sworn that he heard someone laughing. No, something was wrong with the atmosphere. It was too quiet, even for an early morning. There was a thick fog over the town this morning. He felt unnerved, like someone was breathing cold air on the back of his neck. Someone was watching them. Loki didn't stop looking over his shoulder the entire rest of the walk.

The library was empty, just as Loki expected it to be with it still being rather early. 

"So, remind me what we're looking for in a dusty library at eight 'o' clock in the morning when no one else is here." Brunhilde questioned as Loki cast a spell, bringing light into the room. 

"I told you, Look for anything on Asgard's history, Odin in particular. Look for any clues indicating he had other existing family. I need a name for this sorcerer and I'm beginning to get the feeling that time isn't on our side." Loki was already pulling down several heavy books from the shelves each with the word 'History' in the title in some manner or other. 

"What do you mean by that, Lackey?" Brunhilde asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a glare. 

Loki flipped through the pages of the first book he found, "I told you of my dream. The moment we left the house this morning I sensed something, I had this feeling we were being watched. If that is the case then it's only a matter of time before he begins to sense we know he is here. If that happens then there's no telling what he will do next. One thing I know for certain, this mage doesn't act without reason, he is smart. He already got inside Thor's head and took out his biggest threat. And with Thor on the sidelines for now, it may encourage him to make another move. We need to be prepared for that."

Brunhilde opened her mouth to retort but found she had no words to say. He had an answer for everything. The best thing she could do was help him if it meant saving everybody else. If it meant saving Thor. The Valkyrie grabbed one of the heavy stack of books Loki had slammed down onto the desk and began searching.  
...........

Bruce walked with his hands in his pockets, suppressing a shiver as the cold biting air attacked his thick green skin. He tried to make out what was in front of him through the thickness of the fog. 

He knew it was still early, he wasn't even supposed to be there until the afternoon. But by the time Val called him to see if he could check up on Thor, he was already awake. And he wanted to see him. 

There was of course the chance that Thor was asleep but he wasn't given a key to their house for nothing. Bruce knew this was most likely going to cause suspicion but he knew Thor and understood him better than anyone. If Thor got an idea in his head, he stood by it and if he was planning to do something stupid while no one was around, then Bruce wouldn't be able to live with that on his conscience. 

Why was it so cold today? If Bruce could feel it in the Hulk's body then how were the Asgardians coping with the freezing temperatures?

The door to the house wasn't locked when Bruce reached the top of the hill. In fact, it was opened slightly causing Bruce to get a glimpse of stormbreaker leaning against the wall. 

The hulk knocked on the door before stepping his way inside, "Hello?" He called, "Thor?"

Bruce found Thor in the kitchen, he was sat at the table leaning over a piece of paper that the hulk could tell he was trying to cover up, clearly not managing to hide it before Bruce walked in. Bruce looked the God up and down as he was fully dressed in his leather armour, the only thing missing was the red cape that was flung over the kitchen chair.

Thor looked so horrified by his entry that he may as well be the mad titan himself. After a long pause, Thor's expression calmed, "Bruce? I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon. Is there something I can do for you?" His voice shook.

Bruce's brow furrowed as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, "Going somewhere?" 

Thor looked stricken by the question and looked like he was about to respond before Bruce cut in, "Don't lie to me, I know you too well." Thor's mouth snapped shut, the guilt evident in his eyes before they hardened again.

"There is just something I need to do."

Bruce hummed raising his brow, "I see, and what exactly could you possibly have to do that involves taking stormbreaker with you? Or leaving a note behind that is two pages long with the words '_To my family'_ written on the front?" 

"Bruce-" Thor started but quickly stopped and it became clear to Bruce that Thor had no words to get himself out of this. 

"Thor, what are you planning to do?" There was an edge to Bruce's voice that made the God feel even worse. 

_Bruce, why did you have to come now?_

Thor turned to Bruce with his expression stony once more.

"Bruce, you can't be here right now."

Bruce balked, "Thor, what-"

"He's coming. I need to stop him before he unleashes his vengeance on Asgard. You need to go and find Loki and Val, tell them to evacuate the city, then you need to go somewhere safe before he finds you." 

Every word that left Thor's mouth was like one punch after the other to Bruce. He didn't understand why this was happening, Loki said he had been asleep since he came home from the hospital, if it wasn't due to lack of sleep then...

"Thor," Bruce came closer to the God and clamped his hands down on both shoulders, "I need you to listen to me, okay?" There was a moment where his friend wouldn't meet his eyes but when he caught a glimpse of how pleading and pained Bruce's expression was, he nodded.

Bruce took a deep breath, "Thor, Thanos is dead." The words came slowly enough for Thor to process them and he closed his eyes in frustration. He carefully removed himself from the hulk's grasp on his shoulders.

Thor turned away shaking his head, but unlike last time there was no unsettling look of desperation in his eyes, he wasn't begging Bruce to understand. He had already made his mind up. They had all clearly made their minds up.

"No, don't you see? This is why I have to do this alone. Because you don't believe me! Because you all think I'm crazy!" Bruce tried to reach out to Thor again as the God's voice began to raise.

"No! You're just confused, buddy. Your mind is all over the place!" But Thor just continued walking backwards not wanting to hear Bruce. 

"You think I haven't noticed the change in the air? You think I haven't sensed the strange behaviour going on? Stormbreaker is channelling my power day in day out, readying it for battle. I know something is coming and I know Loki has sensed it too. He just can't accept the inevitable. I have to stop it. I can't let Thanos kill anyone else. He's already spilled enough blood. I can't let anyone else die because I wasn't there to prevent it!"

Bruce screamed, "And you think that I can watch you die for a second time?!"

"Not a day goes by where I don't think about Vormir!" He continued, "The same moment plays over and over again in my head, I'm holding on to you, doing everything I can to hang on to you because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. I was furious with you when I had to return to the compound carrying nothing but a stone the one person I care about the most gave his life for! And I think to myself everytime I look back on that moment that I should've held on, I should've done more to stop you even reaching the cliff! But I can't do anything because I was too late!" 

Thor froze at the sudden outburst in shock. Even Bruce seemed to have surprised himself, there was a strong burning feeling in his eyes where tears were building up as during his outburst, the memory relayed again. Holding onto Thor's wrist in an iron grip as he fought to save him, the look in Thor's eyes before he freed himself of the hulk's desperate grip and falling to his death, head split lying in a pool of his own blood. Bruce sniffed and shook his head violently to banish the image from his mind. 

They both stood silent on either side of the room stating at eachother breathing hard. 

When Bruce spoke again, his voice had lowered once again.

"I understand. Believe me, I do. Thor, I've known you for over twelve years, when you know something big is coming then your first instinct is to fight it. You wouldn't be you otherwise. But you never act without thinking, at least not for as long as I've known you. You're right, Loki is feeling what you're feeling. Something is wrong with Asgard. But this is something we need to think about together. When you decided to go alone, did you not stop to think about what affect this has on the rest of us?"

Thor sighed, "I'm doing this to protect you, all of you."

"We're a team, Thor."

"Well if the same things that are happening to me are happening to Loki, then why hasn't he told me?" Thor asked.

"Because he was trying to protect you too. You're not well, Thor. Someone is messing with your mind and trying to tear it apart. They're trying to get you out of the picture. That's what Loki and Val are trying to find out." 

Thor stood there for a moment, merely staring at Bruce before a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he all but collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. He played the words over and over again in his mind trying to fix the pieces together while holding his head in his hands. 

Bruce watched him with a look of sympathy and he couldn't help but join in, pulling up a chair to sit as close to Thor as he could. 

"Norns above, I'm a mess." Thor mumbled though there was humour in it and Bruce couldn't repress his chuckling in return. 

"You and me both, pal." He agreed fondly. When Thor's eyes wandered up to his own it was accompanied by the God of thunder smiling at him. That was a smile that he hadn't seen in a much longer time than he would like to admit. He smiled back while closing his much larger hand around Thor's smaller one. 

Then his smile dropped at a sudden thought, "Thor?" His friend in question hummed in acknowledgement. 

"As soon as Loki and Val get back, we can figure out what to do, until then, promise me you won't do this on your own. You're not alone, no matter what your head is telling you." 

There was a short pause before Thor nodded. Then there was a longer pause before Thor spoke again, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough, Bruce Banner. Not only did you save me from myself when you found me in that collapsing shack a year ago, but you gave me a reason to fight again. You'll find there aren't many people who can go through what you did and still find the will and strength to help others. And that's how I know."

Bruce practically had his arms around Thor by this point but his brow dipped in confusion as Thor stopped talking, "How you know what?"

Thor let his head rest on the hulk's shoulder, "That's how I know, you're the strongest Avenger."

Bruce let out a sound that sounded halfway between a gasp and a sob resting his cheek on top of Thor's head. "What the hell did this damned shithole of a world do to deserve someone like you?" 

Thor breathed a laugh through his nose before sighing once again, "So what I was seeing, was really just in my head after all?"

Bruce sighed in turn, "It's not quite like that, there's a difference between hearing things in your head and someone putting them there. I think this guy wanted you to see Thanos so that no one would believe you if you told them." The hulk moved his hand comfortingly up and down Thor's back.

"But that means I was still right about one very important thing, Bruce."

Bruce lifted his head to look down at Thor, whose face had quickly turned solemn.

"Whether by the mad titan or not, Asgard is in danger. And judging by how much power my body is struggling to keep under control, we are quickly running out of time."  
.............

"Brunhilde!" Loki yelled from across the library, startling the Valkyrie so much she dropped the book she was holding straight on to her foot. 

After hissing a curse under her breath, Brunhilde turned to Loki with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "What?!" She yelled back.

"Come quickly, I think I've found him!" 

Swiftly brushing her annoyance away at the statement, Brunhilde all but darted to where Loki was standing over a pile of books significantly larger than only had been when she last left him. 

He placed the heavy book he was holding down onto the table, turning it so she could see as well. The page was bordered with golden print, as all Asgardian literature was. 

In the top middle of the page there was a portrait, that looked like it had to have been thousands of years old. The portrait was of a man, a large bulking man whose size looked as if it could challenge that of the hulk. The man had a broad chest with an even broader belly, his shoulders were covered by a thick black cloak. 

The man's face sent a chill down the Valkyrie's spine. 

His mouth was twisted into what looked like an ugly mixture of a grimace and a smile. Each of his teeth looked pointed. His black beard was twisted into braids hanging from his chin with even more black hair flowing around his shoulders over the cloak. As for his eyes, there was nothing to see within them. All they saw was two glowing yellow sockets where the eyes should've been. 

The top of the page was titled in Black ink like it had been scribbled on in half a second, like the name had been forgotten so they had to do it themselves. The page was titled in two scratchy words.

_Cul Borson._

"This was the man in my dream. Of that I have no doubt, not to mention he is a son of Bor himself." Loki explained placing the tip of his finger below the text, tracing the lines as he began to read them.

_The second born son of Bor, Cul, brother of Odin. God of fear._

The wording was so vague compared to all other passages in the book it almost seemed like the author had merely gone back to write this one in the space of five minutes because they were obligated to. 

_Otherwise known as Jormundgandr, foretold to carry out one of Asgard's greatest prophecies as told by the seer, Volla._

That was all that was written on the page. 

"No, that can't be everything. Search the contents again, look for the name Volla." Brunhilde was already turning the page. 

After briefly scanning the contents page for any mention of the Seer's name, Loki quickly flipped the book over and turned to the ninth page from the back. 

There was another portrait, looking even more ancient than the first. The two of them barely gave it a second glance before skimming through the passage.

_In the realm eternal otherwise known as Asgard, the seer, Volla foretold the prophecy of the Midgard Serpent. The stormbringer will battle the Midgard serpent after it emerges from the Ocean and causing destruction upon Asgard seeking vengeance._

_After the God successfully defeats the creature he will walk only nine steps and collapse on an unmarked grave, dying after succumbing to wounds carrying the monster's deadly venom._

_Notable aliases of the Midgard serpent consist of one name: Jormungandr._

The words turned into an endless scramble in Loki's mind as he read the passage through and through, again and again and again. 

_Jormungandr, the Midgard serpent....._

Stormbringer.

_Stormbringer._

Why was it that Loki couldn't seem to comprehend the possibility of the words meaning. He came to when he heard a shuddering breath and remembered in that moment he wasn't alone. He raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"Loki, the title..." She pointed to the silver letters neatly penned in the top left hand corner of the page. 

He didn't want to look at it

He can't look at it.

He isn't going to look at it.

Loki's eyes wandered up to the title of the page where at that very moment, Loki felt like his lungs had been ripped out of his chest. His heart froze, his brain stopped.

_The death of Thor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you haven't already, read the graphic novel Fear itself, it explores Cul's character in so much more detail.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter :) until next time
> 
> Song for this chapter: Memories by Within Temptation.


	10. Return of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thunder and blood, with hammer and Sword, we will fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey!!!! First update since the new year and I decided to start with a much longer chapter than usual. I actually have brain cramp. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and new year and I hope you enjoy the chapter.<3

_The death of Thor_

Loki's eyes widened at the title as he felt his stomach sink. He read through the prophecy again. And again. The trickster bit his lip while running a hand through his hair. 

Loki had studied magic all his life, with prophecies being a more ancient form, but never once in his life had he come across one such as this. 

"Loki?" He felt a careful hand on his shoulder and in one swift movement he snapped the book shut and put it under his arm as if it weighed nothing. Without sparing her a glance, Loki made for the door.

She stared after him for all of two seconds, "Loki, what-"

"We need to go. Now." 

She followed after him without any further question. 

The fog billowed through the door the moment Loki threw it open, like smoke from a chimney causing the two of them to instinctively sheild themselves with their arms as they were attacked by the biting cold. Using his magic, Loki quickly opened up a pocket and threw the book into it before closing it.

Because of his heritage the cold air didn't have much of an effect on the trickster as he lowered his arm to try and see through the fog. After a moment he could barely see enough to make out the path in front of them. 

Loki was unnerved, while his vision was poor he couldn't help the feeling someone was watching them. Brunhilde stayed close behind him still standing halfway in and out the doors. Loki glanced over his shoulder at her,  
"Something isn't right. Stay close to me, I'm going to glamour us both until we find our way back to the house. Until then, try to be as quiet as possible."

Following the order immediately, Brunhilde nodded her head against his shoulder. There was a flash of green that covered the both of them like a cloak before Loki continued forward with her in tow.

Loki paused briefly when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As they wandered deeper and deeper into the fog, Loki could feel the strength of the power pulling at his own from within the mist. 

He listened carefully to the sound of his footsteps and tried to match them with Brunhilde's until they were walking in time with eachother.

He paused again. There was another pattern of footsteps nearby. As soon as they stopped walking, the footsteps stopped almost immediately afterwards. Someone was following them. 

With whatever energy Loki had, he called on his magic, channelling it against the power and using it to pierce the fog. He wouldn't be able to hold it for long, but it would be long enough to see his way home and to track who was following them. 

No civilians were in sight. Why was the city so quiet? 

Was it something to do with the magic flooding the city? Possession was a possibility. It was an older form of magic and a more commonly used form, but it was also one of the easiest. Especially when it came to possessing people without magic. 

But if the city was clear, then the source of the magic was somewhere in the city. Though it was unlikely he would be hiding in plain sight. 

There was a snap of a frozen twig, followed by an eerie moan. An awful sound it was. A sound of someone in complete and utter agony. Like walking on broken glass or being slowly torn in half. The sound of the moan made Loki cringe, until he registered where the sound was coming from.

Right behind them. 

Loki turned on his heel and held his breath, releasing it in the form of a gasp upon the sight that stood before them at the end of the cobbled path. 

The body was human, maybe even Asgardian. The face was that of a man. But the skin was chalky white and peeling around the face. Spots of blood that had browned with age contrasted with the decaying skin. The blood barely covered the scabbed wounds that had been carved into the rotting flesh. The clothes that hung on the body were torn and frayed and grey. An even bigger spot of red stained the chest of the shirt. 

The number of wounds adorning the length of the body were signs of torture, of the cruellest nature. The bigger wounds administered to parts as delicate as the heart and the lungs symbolized the end of the torture, the misery, the pain. 

They were the wounds of a man who was no longer alive. A being that Loki only knew existed in his worst nightmares after he, despite his mother's warnings, read the stories of them at a very young age.

The decaying man was limping towards them now, raising a withered hand out to the God of mischief. Loki could see the man's lips moving but was too far away still to hear what he was trying to say. 

The trickster winced as he felt nails digging into his arm where Brunhilde's hand was wrapped around his wrist. 

"What the hell is that?" 

Loki didn't move a muscle, didn't take his eyes off the rotting being getting increasingly closer to them. He barely mustered up enough oxygen in his lungs to whisper the word,

"Shadows."

As the fog continued to clear, more of the creatures appeared in his vision. He counted five, six, ten, twelve. Their agonised moans and screams and howls rang in Loki's ear, and like that, he grabbed Brunhilde's wrist and took off running. 

Brunhilde stumbled and almost fell as soon as Loki began to drag her along, quick to catch her balance and match Loki's pace. 

The moans and groans echoed through the fog from all directions like a repeated chorus. Loki couldn't see enough faces to match the number of voices he heard. His Seidr wouldn't hold back the fog for much longer with the way things were going. The force behind it was getting stronger. Loki couldn't help but smirk. _Well if it was a fight they wanted....._

The trickster came screeching to a halt, almost bringing Brunhilde down in the process. If she yelled at him he payed her no mind. Planting his feet firmly in the ground, Loki closed his eyes. He called forth whatever magic he could muster within his body. 

His eyes snapped open as his power hummed to life. With a yell, he slammed his palm into the ground. The familiar green aura exploded from his palms, bringing the ground below to life as it absorbed the trickster's magic. The Siedr rose from within the earth, entangling itself within the fog. It was a matter of seconds before the blast broke the strong mist.

Brunhilde used her arm as a visor to see through the fast fading fog and barely had time to react before she came face to face with a shadow. 

The rotten creature threw itself at her with an eerie groan, like it was painful to move. Though she was without armour and therefore unarmed, ignoring the sudden jump in her heart rate Brunhilde swung her fist at the walking corpse, cracking it against it's jaw and snapping it's head backwards.

Brunhilde cringed with disgust at how easily the neck of the creature snapped and how many cracking noises she heard as a result of her hit. Much to her horror, the shadow continued it's howls of agony, but before she had the chance to act, Loki had shoved her out of the way and thrust a dagger through the creatures head.

The shadow's howls were replaced by choked gurgling noises. Loki viciously pulled the knife free before sinking it into the creature's chest. As the creature collapsed backwards, it fell into an explosion of black mist before it's body could make contact with the ground. 

Brunhilde stared at the spot where the monster fell into nothing. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see him manifest another dagger and hold it out to her, which she took without hesitation. Though she would never admit it to him, it payed to have the trickster around. 

It seemed that with each second that passed, more of the rotten creatures appeared to surround them.

Loki clasped the Valkyrie's shoulder spinning her around to face him, "Get back to the house!" He was already pushing her away.

She stood her ground however, "What?!"

Loki whirled around to face her, "We're greatly outnumbered here and my blades won't be enough to hold them all off for long. Now go!"

"What will you do?" She yelled back over the ghastly noises the Shadows were making.

"I'll be right behind you! Go!" 

Taking a deep breath in, Brunhilde broke into a run and true to his word Loki sprinted after her. As the fog continued to lift more shadows appeared within their vision from a distance. But Brunhilde could see the house, it looked like the hill was clear. 

The second she located the house she was forced to stop and duck to dodge the impending attack of one of them running at her from her left. This shadow had the body of a girl, though the body itself had been horrifically contorted with her bending so far backwards the spine looked like it had been snapped in half. The eyes looked as if they had been gouged out and the smile was carved into it's face. 

After dodging again from the creature's grabbing hands, Brunhilde managed to grab hold of one of her sickly arms and pulled her forward. In one swift movement she stabbed her blade straight through her neck. 

She didn't stop to look back after she pulled the blade from the creature's throat and kept on running. She could hear the sounds of blades slashing and eerie groans of pain behind her as Loki fought off more of them. 

As she sprinted through the streets of New Asgard she saw that no shops had been opened, no people had left their houses. The city was dead. 

"Oi, Val! Loki!" 

No sooner had they stopped running they both turned to see Korg bounding his way over to them. It was one of the rare instances where the Kronan was looking weary. 

"Korg! What's going on, where is everybody?" 

The kronan huffed out of breath before responding, "Honestly, I don't really know. One minute I'm waking up then the next I'm fighting off about a million frickin zombies while trying to keep the people indoors. I don't remember anything before then."

Loki hurled a dagger at another Shadow, striking it straight through the head, "It's a possession spell. A powerful one at that. Though it looks like my magic lifted more than just the fog. Korg, can you try and keep as many people indoors as possible? Warn the guard too, we'll need their hands on battle."

Korg held his club up high, "Yeah, man, you got it. Where's Thor and the big guy at?" 

"Leave that to us. Cover us and stay safe!" Brunhilde called back as they took off running again. 

"You too!" Korg waved back before swinging his club and striking another of the rotting creatures down. 

Sure enough, now that the spell was broken, as they passed more houses, more people began to open their doors and came outside to see what was going on.

"Stay in your homes! Lock the doors!" Brunhilde bellowed not stopping to look at the confused and frightened families. 

She had reached the hill before she knew it and swiftly spun on her heel to check that Loki was still behind her. However she almost collided with him as he clearly wasn't expecting her to stop so suddenly. 

"They're following us. I can see two of them at the top," Loki pointed behind her. "If they get to Thor before we do then it'll be too late, we need to warn him. And we need to find a way to lure the rest of them away."

Brunhilde balked at him in disbelief, "There could be hundreds of them down there, Lackey, how do you propose to do that?" 

Loki didn't respond to her, he looked down at the city ahead of them. There were already several of them slowly approaching the hill. 

Before Brunhilde could shake him out of whatever trance he was in, she saw several clones of the trickster appear all around her. The real Loki turned back to her with a sly grin on his face. 

"The illusion should hold them off for a while, Korg should've alerted the guard by now."

Loki was already racing his way to the top with Brunhilde following behind. Upon reaching the top of the hill they were met by three of the Shadows pawing at the outside of the house like it would magically open up to the braindead creatures.

One of them was blocking the door. 

It froze in it's movements and creeped around to face the trickster. It raised its withered hand with a groan, black blood spilling from it's open mouth. It's lips flapped open and shut in a way that made Loki think it was trying to say something. 

It _was_trying to say something. 

"Sor...... sorry."

The trickster concealed his astonishment and gripped the knife in his hand all the more tighter. 

It groaned again, "So sorry."

The voice was filled with misery and sorrow, almost succeeding in distracting the God of Mischief. 

It was when the Shadow took a shaking step forwards that Loki shoved his knife through the miserable being's forehead out of the panic spiking in his chest from the sudden advance. Brunhilde cut through the neck of another while Loki stabbed the last of them through the temple. 

He turned to find Brunhilde matching his expression of puzzlement. He had studied the Shadows many times as a child. There was nothing mentioned in any of the books that stated they were capable of speaking. 

"Loki, around the back.."

She didn't need to say anything else, Loki was already racing around to the other side of the house. 

The trickster's breath caught in his throat when he saw the back window of their house next to the door was smashed through. Loki's anxiety grew as he contemplated how many of them could've broken into their house. 

Loki's eyes wandered to his left as he heard another pained moan. He pulled his dagger from his sleeve ready to charge as the Shadow limped around the other side to the back of the house. The trickster shuddered with disgust at the creature's head as its neck was broken forcing it to an unnatural angle. 

He glanced at Brunhilde over his shoulder, "Get inside."

He sensed her protest before she could even process his demand.

"Go around the front and make sure the entrance is clear, if there is anyway these mindless creatures have found their way in, then Thor will need your help. I will be just fine." Loki snapped.

"You'd better be. If you're not in this house within the next few minutes, then I'll drag you back in by your ears." 

Loki took his stance and raised his knife. He charged at the Shadow.

He barely had the time to move out of the way as there was suddenly glass flying everywhere as the next window on the other side of the door exploded. The trickster God landed on his back and he shielded his face with his arms to protect himself from the shower of glass. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the electric vines of a lightning blast as it speared through the Shadow and blew it apart where it stood. 

After quickly recovering and standing up to brush the glass off his clothes, Loki stared wide eyed through the other now smashed window of their house. The God of mischief was running on so much adrenaline he could've laughed himself sick at what just happened. At least he knew his brother was alright.

Brushing the glass shards away from the window pane, Loki grabbed hold of the windowsill and pulled himself up and climbed through in one movement, forgetting in the process that he was entering the kitchen where the window was right in front of the countertop and almost falling in the sink.

After grasping the sides of the window pane to stop himself from doing just that, his expression quickly turned into a scowl when he heard a deep and familiar laugh and glared daggers at his brother who was crouched in front of the back door. 

Thor seemed to be making a half assed attempt at withholding his laughter but was failing horribly. 

"How long have you been sat there?" Loki asked trying to mask his embarrassment by attempting to sound angry. 

"Long enough. Brother, what on Earth are you doing?" Thor asked smiling wide at Loki, who was trying to think of where to step without losing his balance. As well as how to answer that in a way that let him keep some of his dignity.

Loki hummed and looked at his brother thoughtfully for a moment, turning as much as he could given the awkward position he was in. "Let's be honest, this is far from the strangest thing you've caught me doing."

Thor let out another chuckle and despite his annoyance, Loki couldn't help but smile at his laughter. It was rare these days that Loki would hear a genuine laugh from his older brother. Thor stood up, checking outside through the other broken window before coming closer and offering Loki his hand. 

"Come on, get down. Be thankful Brunhilde didn't see you." Though tempted he was to slap the hand away and find his way down himself, Loki sighed and accepted the help. Thor helped Loki down but the moment his feet touched the floor, he scrambled away from his laughing brother.

The trickster took several deep breaths to calm his fast beating heart. It had been a whole year since he'd had to fight like that and his body was beyond used to the thrill of it. 

Thor tugged on Loki's arm until they were both back crouching in front of the back door. 

"How any of them managed to get in the house?" Loki asked in a hushed voice while nodding to the first broken window.

Thor followed his eyes and shook his head, "None of them. Who do you think broke the window in the first place? The last thing I expected to see today when I was in here feeding the pups was a bloody zombie waving at me from outside." 

Loki raised his brow at his brother but chose not to comment.

At that second, the wolves came pattering into the room, whining in what was probably confusion at the fact their owners were sitting on the floor. Thor reached out to scratch behind Kará's ears. He tried to carefully push his loyal companion away as the pup tried to plant herself in his lap. If she could even be called a pup anymore. They had been small enough to hold within his own two arms when Thor brought them home. Now only days later they were the size of regular Earth wolves. It was unlikely that they would be sitting in their owners laps anymore.

"What's the situation out there?" Thor suddenly asked, his expression suddenly turning serious. 

"Not good. There's got to be hundreds of them out there." Loki replied with a sigh.

"And our people?" Thor asked with barely concealed worry in his voice.

"There was a possession spell placed on the city that kept the citizens from leaving their houses. Though it would appear my Seidr must've broken it when I lifted the fog. Brunhilde and I told the Korg to warn the guards and keep the people indoors." Loki explained.

Thor nodded, "Good. We should probably get out there and help. Can you summon your armour from here?"

Loki responded with a wave of his hand, a flash of green emerged and when it faded he was dressed for battle. "What about you?" 

"I need to retrieve Stormbreaker, I can't exactly summon her in the house." 

Loki knew from past experiences what a terrible idea it was when it nearly once completely took out one of their walls.

"Yes, I think the windows is quite enough damage for today. Where is Brunhilde?" He questioned.

"The basement is where she keeps her armour and Dragonfang." 

Loki looked away from his brother as he remembered what he came here to do in the first place. 

"Brother, I need to show you something." Loki said and Thor turned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can it wait until later, Brother, I need to get out there. My people need me." Loki opened his mouth to retort but Thor was already standing and holding out hand once again to help Loki to his feet. The way he said it sparked a familiar admiration in the trickster he could only ever feel for his brother.

Together the two of them left the house, they stood at the top of the hill, looking down on the city.

At that moment, he heard heavy footsteps from his right and Loki quickly manifested his blade, only to sigh in relief when he saw Bruce making his way up to them.

"Bruce, what's going on." Thor asked quickly catching the Hulk's attention.

"Everywhere within a mile radius is now clear, we shouldn't have too much trouble getting down there. I saw Korg after I left, the Asgardians are fighting back with everything they have." 

Thor smiled, "Thank you, Bruce."

The moment that Thor realised before that the creatures were attacking their house, he had tried to leave the house immediately to run after his brother. It was through a great deal of protest and begging before Bruce had persuaded Thor to stay and guard their house and to let him go instead. 

Brunhilde came to stand beside him fully dressed in her Valkyrie armour and her prized Dragonfang sheathed in her belt with her blue cape almost touching the grass. Thor took one look at her and beamed with pride at her. She rolled her eyes after catching his expression.

"Well it would seem I'm following you into battle once again, your majesty." She remarked a with her smile turning fierce. 

He met her fierce grin with a smirk of his own. Taking two steps forward, he thrust out his hand. His eyes began to light up with electricity.

"Well in that case, shall we go and join them?" 

There was a crash from behind them before Stormbreaker sliced through the air and into Thor's waiting hand. Lightning crashed as the skies rumbled with thunder. 

The entirety of the God of Thunder's body was taken over in a blinding flash of light before disappearing, leaving the thunderer armed in black from head to toe. The sleeves of the thick armour cut off at the shoulders showing off his arms. His cape was as pitch black as the armour he wore and fell down to his ankles before being picked up again by the heavy wind. The runes carved themselves into the silver chest piece as the metallic colour bled into the gaps of his armour. The blonde hair that fell down to the middle of his back weaved the top half into an intricate braid while the rest fell loosely down his shoulders. 

Loki smirked at his brother as he willed his magic to summon his golden helmet, after the green glow faded again, the horns appeared in all their glory. Placing two fingers in his mouth, Loki gave a whistle and in an instant the wolves came running, standing proudly at their owners sides.

Together, the four of them looked just like they had as they fought for their lives during the battle of the infinity stones. 

The four of them entered the town, Thor stormed straight through the streets heading straight for the town centre. He needed to get the people together in one place. The king of Asgard would need to get the attention of all of them first.

Thor looked around at his people, both guard and citizen as they ran their blades through the mindless creatures. His chest was swelling with pride by this point. He couldn't have asked for a better people, a better kingdom, better friends. Man and woman fought as battle brothers and sisters, fighting for their families and for each other.

"As many people as you can, tell them to get to the centre of the city. If they do not wish to fight then show them to the crypt." Thor shouted over the roaring of the city and the howls of the Shadows. 

"Of course, we will meet you there!" Brunhilde replied as she sliced the top half of one of the walking corpses clean off. She fought through them like cutting through branches.

It was as he continued on, decapitating two of the Shadows that stood in his path with a swing of his axe, that he noticed Sif a few feet ahead. Tyr was right behind her. Thor ran over to the two of them. 

"Tyr, Sif! Are you both alright?" He called.

Sif gave a nod, "Yes. Thor what are these things?" 

"I think, what my dreams were warning me about. Though I'm getting a sense that this is far from over yet. Both of you, I need you to round up the families left in their homes. At this rate, they're no longer safe there and there are too many children at risk. Take them to the crypt then help my brother and Val lead the rest of them to the town centre." 

"Yes, my King." Tyr instantly replied and though it was pensive, Sif agreed as well. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Thor walked ahead of the two of them, "If you encounter any Shadows, go for the head." 

With that, Thor brought his axe down on one of the creatures who came up behind him, the blade sliced straight down through it's skull before disappearing in the black smoke. 

The God of thunder stormed on, taking down any of the dead shells that crossed him. By the time he reached the centre of the city, there were already people there waiting for him. Korg stood ahead of them all as they rallied around the poor Kronan attacking him with questions and yelling while he tried to help them remain calm. 

Thor raised his axe high into the air channeling a lightning strike that was heard for miles as it split the sky. The sudden crash was enough to silence the frightened people and all eyes were on him as he made his way through the crowd, who quickly made a path for their king. Thor could hear their whispers as he passed them but payed them no mind. Thor patted Korg's shoulder before walking up the steps leading to a statue of Asgards golden palace. 

More people began to join the crowd all around the statue and Thor was soon joined on the steps by Loki to his left and Brunhilde to his right. Both the Vargr sat at the bottom of the stairs.

It wasn't long before the uproar began again. The people shouting left and right in a sea of fear and anger and confusion. Thor looked to his brother and then to the Valkyrie, who nodded to him. He nodded back and then walked up to the top step.

"Asgard." Thor shouted. 

To no avail. The people continued to drown him out. His patience wore thin due to the headache he had been fighting since he woke coming back at full force. 

"Listen!" Thor bellowed, thunder rumbled above their heads and just like that, New Asgard was silent once more.

"Citizens of New Asgard. We stand here today, facing yet another enemy to our people. For the sake of our lives, we must not panic. We must stand together to come up with a plan of action." He held stormbreaker in his hand the way his father held Gungir.

"And what would this plan entail? If I may be so bold, your majesty, while these Shadows don't physically pose much of a threat, we are greatly outnumbered. Who's to say they haven't already gone beyond Norway?"

Thor looked in the crowd to try and match the face to the voice that spoke. At the edge of the crowd, Thor spotted him, Lord Halvadr, one of the council leaders. Also one of the most apprehensive when it came to the choices Thor made no matter how small. 

Loki had told him of the way Halvadr spoke of him when he made the decision to step down for a while so his mind could heal. The council leader was a dedicated follower of Odin because the Allfather followed tradition to a fault, which was something Thor would never be. There had always been tension between the two of them, as well as the other members of the council who played a similar role. 

"I understand, however, as a people it is our job to fight not only for our home, but as their allies we fight for the protection of this planet." Thor replied calmly. It had been some time since he had spoken in front of this many people. His chest was feeling tighter than before. 

"And how many Asgardian lives will it take, out of the few we have left, to do such a thing?" Halvadr was quick to respond.

Thor's jaw clenched. "As I have already said, those who do not wish to fight are under no obligation to do so. If you do not wish to fight, Lord Halvadr, then you are free to stand down." He replied with bitterness laced into his tone. 

The council leader sputtered, hiding his anger under his bafflement. "Is that an implication, My king? That those who do not wish to enter battle are inferior to the ones that do?" 

There were more hushed whispers erupting from the crowd. Thor tried to breathe in, his chest began to feel like it was on fire. 

_Keep breathing._

_You're okay._

_You're okay._

Thor sighed through his nose. Then there was a hand around his arm and he opened his eyes to see Brunhilde holding tightly onto his arm and offering him an encouraging smile. He breathed in slowly, holding it for a moment before letting it out again. He repeated the action a couple more times before turning back to the crowd.

Before he could speak, Halvadr cut in again, "Why should we stand here, and take words from the man who abandoned his people after the war ended?" 

It was like a hand was squeezing his neck, crushing his windpipe under the force. 

"Mind your tongue, Lord Halvadr. Have care how you speak to your king!" The Valkyrie bellowed and saw the smug council leader physically shrink into the crowd.

Her temper calmed, she readied herself to take over and quickly end the town meeting before things grew out of hand. Taking one look at Loki, she saw he had similar ideas about what would happen. 

She stepped forward. 

Thor stepped ahead of her.

"You may have a point, Lord Halvadr." 

Brunhilde stood back in shock. 

"After the war ended, I did decide to step down. If you feel like I abandoned my people, you are free to believe that, I've given all of you enough reason to." 

Both Loki and Brunhilde turned in shock and disbelief, before they could say a word Thor continued.

"But I can assure you that was not my reasoning."

Thor walked down the steps and into the crowd.

"I stepped back from the throne, not only for my benefit, but for the benefit of my people."

Said people made space for the king as he stood in the middle of them.

"I may be a son of Odin, and I may be named a God. But I am not invincible." 

He looked around at the many faves staring at him.

"My people, I have been ill. I have been ill for long time. I was not fit nor ready to take my father's place. I couldn't rule after the decimation knowing I would have to face something that I blamed myself for every single day." 

He caught his brother's unreadable expression at the head of the crowd. He grinned in response. 

"My father set a high bar when he was your king and mine. He was brave, he was strong, he was fearless to a fault. I once would've called him indestructible. But my father was far from a perfect king." 

With every word that came from his mouth, Thor felt his chest loosen up more and more. 

"If he taught me one thing, it's that to be a perfect ruler is not possible."

He looked up at the sky.

"And I am not my father." 

His gaze travelled back to his people.

"I may have, as you say, abandoned my people, but I died for them first to bring the rest of them back to us. I worked to heal my mind surrounded by people I love," Thor stared ahead to where they were still standing with indecipherable looks on their faces. "Not only to my brother, most trusted advisor and friend," He locked eyes with Loki who's face broke into a small smile. "But to the most admirable, fearless, most worthy person I have ever known." He cast his eyes to Brunhilde. "She has ruled in my stead in my time away from the throne and Asgard has prospered because of it. Our people couldn't ask for a better Queen." 

Brunhilde's smile was enough to distract the crowd from the shining of tears in her eyes.

"And I stand here today, I stand with you and I ask you to fight, not for me but beside me. Not for your home but for eachother!" 

Some cheers began to erupt from within the crowd. 

"I may not be the king my father wanted me to be. I may not be what the Norns decided I was supposed to be. But I will be the person who Asgard needs me to be. I am the person I want to be." 

The cheers became louder amongst the crowd. 

"I am Thor Stormbreaker of the house of Odin. First son of the Allfather and the God of the storm and sky. And I am the protector of Earth and the nine realms. And I will fight." 

The crowd roared with cheers and shouts, the guards raising their swords in the air. 

"I will fight for my home, for my family, for my people. I will be their protector, their brother and friend until the end of time."

As the cheers grew louder, Thor made his way back to the front of his people and climbed the steps once more.

"And will you fight with me?"

The crowd cheered.

"With thunder and blood, with hammer and sword, we will fight for what is ours."

Another cheer. Korg raised his club in the air letting out a celebratory shout. 

Loki glanced back and forth from the crowd to his brother, his heart so full of emotion, the trickster wasn't sure he could handle it. 

_I will follow you, brother, wherever it is you go._

"Should anyone dare challenge that, let them speak for themselves."

The crowd went silent as a booming deep voice shouted over the city. 

"I do." 

All heads in the crowd turned behind them to see a hooded tall broad figure shoving his way to the front of the Asgardians. 

As he reached the front, the figure removed his hood, revealing a pair of yellow eyes shadowed by long black hair that came down past his large shoulders. His beard wasn't much shorter. The stranger's grin was sharp and menacing in addition to the dark physique.

His eyes pierced into those of the God of Thunder's as his grin turned even more manic.

"I am Cul Borson. First son of Bor and Brother of Odin."

His facesplitting grin softened slightly, as his yellow eyes glowed under the stare of Thor.

"And I have come for what is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big bad is here! And he ain't planning on leaving anytime soon....
> 
> I personally loved every minute I spent writing Thor's speech, I just got so into it :) let me know whatcha think.  
The idea of the Shadows is inspired by the game 'deadly premonition' Btw, I just thought they would be so creepy not to include.
> 
> Next chapter will be up within the month<3  
Song for this chapter: 'Let it burn' by Red.  
See ya all soon!!!


	11. The King Usurper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire is burning, casting a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! A couple of days early, I know but I had some free time to get this finished for today :) this first scene is the memory of when Thor came back to life during 'Whatever it takes' it wont make sense unless you've read the other story. But here is our first interaction with the big bad, enjoy<3

_Life came crashing back to the God of thunder, the force so abrupt it was like being struck by lightning. Thor's eyes snapped open, gasping in deep breaths full of air through restricted lungs. The moment he came to, he was instantly aware of the agonising pain in the back of his head. The pain was rooted deep, like a blade cleaving it's way into his skull. As ripples of pain throbbed within his head, Thor willed his voice to call out for help. And he tried, though while his mouth mimed the words no sound came from his lips._

_Though he continued to breathe in deep gasps of air, the anxiety that spiked within his chest made the simple task that much more difficult. _

_Where was he? _

_Where was Bruce?_

_The last Thor remembered, he had sent himself to his death in order to retain the soul stone. Then he awoke in a place surrounded by nothing but water, an endless continuous landscape of nothingness._

_Thor grew to like the peace and quiet of this mysterious realm immensely. The sacrifice of his soul hadn't lead him to the great halls of Valhalla like he'd always anticipated, but it was okay. One life for half the universe. It was worth it. He wasn't. For the first time since he had failed to stop the mad titan, Thor had done something good. Something right._

_And then Bruce appeared._

_His sacrifice hadn't been in vain. They had the stones and Bruce had completed the snap. He embraced his best friend with as much emotion as he could, knowing full well that it would be the last time. Bruce couldn't stay here._

_Then Bruce had revealed that his dear little brother was alive. After years of repeating the same memory over and over again in his head of the mad titan grabbing Loki by the neck, crushing his brother's throat in his strong hand before dropping him to the floor in front of where he was bounded, he was alive. His most precious thing, who had managed to escape death more than once, who Thor had patiently waited for after shacking up on new Asgard five years before. Loki was alive. Because of course he was. And despite his own people telling him to move on, Thor never doubted his brother for a second._

_Then before he could say anything else, Bruce was holding out his hand and begging Thor to come back with him. If their souls were linked then when Bruce returned then he could bring Thor with him._

_Would that even work? Was that even possible? _

_Did he want to live?_

_For years Thor had been falling deeper and deeper into the complex abyss that was his mind. Feeling nothing but sorrow, anger, and regret above all with not an ounce of happiness to be felt. Brunhilde had been there with him, supporting him through all of it. Staying with him during his nightmares and panic attacks and holding him when he cried, holding his hair back and soothing him when he was sick from drinking too much. He could never express how grateful he was for her. He loved her._

_But he could see what he was doing to her._

_The two of them had been up all night drinking their feelings away more times than Thor could count. Sometimes it made things easier, other times it brought out the worst in both of them. Whenever they fought, it wasnt physical, when they took out their rage on eachother it wouldn't be long before the matter was forgotten. Sometimes it was due to them being drunk enough to forget what they were even arguing about. Most of the time, the two of them were just too tired to fight._

_And that was his fault._

_He could see how exhausted she was by taking care of him and checking up on him day in day out as well as running Asgard single handedly. He knew she didn't blame him. But he did. _

_He was pulling her down with him, like a brick tied to her dragging her to the bottom of the ocean._

_He would do everything in his power to make sure that wouldn't happen. She was the last one who should have to suffer the consequences of his failure._

_Thor wasn't sure what he was planning to do. It was just another night, the two of them helplessly drunk. They had been watching TV until it stopped working. He remembered looking down to ask her if he should bother fixing it but saw she was passed out on the couch with her legs thrown over his lap. Under any other circumstances, he would likely have found the sight of her sleeping soundly as endearing. Thor placed a blanket over her body and without bothering to clean up, he fell into bed._

_After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Thor sat up with a growl of frustration before yanking the drawer to the bedside table open, almost pulling the entire structure apart in the process. Save for a blue notebook, a silver charm and a couple of bills, the only other thing that lay in the drawer was a small white bottle. Thor retrieved it, thumb running over the prescription stickered onto the front._

_Dropping two white pills into his palm, Thor swallowed them down without the aid of water._

_He wasnt overly sure why he took another, and then another, and then another. But he finally felt tired, the buring of fatigue building behind his eyes. It was only after he saw the bottle was now empty that he felt sick. Before he could even attempt to cry for help or even have a moment to feel scared, the darkness took over.___

His mistake wasn't worth waking up in the hospital to see the woman he loved crying for him.

_Looking back to Bruce as his body continued to fade, the question repeated over and over again assaulting his mind._

_Did he want to live?_

_Without another thought, as Bruce was about to leave, Thor took his friend's hand. And then there was nothing._

_Though from where he was laying now Thor couldn't move his head, he could feel the roughness of the stone against his back. He could see where purple bled into the blue sky. But he could only see the sky. Realisation dawned on Thor that he wasn't at the bottom of the cliff anymore._

_"Lie still, Asgardian. Your body needs to heal itself."_

_The light female voice succeeded in startling the thunderer, though he couldn't move to see where it was coming from._

_While he couldn't see the source of the voice, he could try and hear it again. He tried calling out to the stranger. Nothing but a faint rasp of breath slipped past his lips._

_"Try not to speak. Returning from the dead is no easy task, especially not from a fall like that."_

_Thor wanted nothing more than to curse the fact he couldn't move a single muscle. The pain in the back of his head remained consistent, yet it was now accompanied by a burning thrumming in his chest. The more he tried to breathe in, the more intense the burning became. The thrum of fire was seeping into his veins, reaching the tips of his fingers. This didn't feel like the familiar electrifying hum of lightning. No. This was something entirely different. It felt like his body was harnessing more power than it could withstand. Every nerve in Thor's body came to life with every taunting lick the fire gave. It felt like he was dying all over again._

_Thor's eyes wandered to his left as a shadow covered his vision. As soon as the sun was blocked from his eyes he was able to make out the face of the silhouette._

_It was a she, tall pale and perfectly slim with long white hair that looked as though it could reach the backs of her knees, which were covered by the long white robes that flowed way past her feet. She looked down at the God of thunder with a sweet smile blossoming on her porcelain face._

_Then she was kneeling down beside his head resting her cool fingers against his forehead and calmly shushing him. _

_"Peace, Thunderer, the pain will ebb in time. Your soul is making your body whole again. You will feel better when you wake." Then her palm was covering his eyes and Thor slipped into the darkness once more._

_Upon waking a second time, Thor waited in anticipation for the pain to arrive again. Alas, this time it did not. He found himself capable of using his voice without the burning pressure against his chest and when he tried to pick up his head, he found no resistance._

_The pain in his skull had much to his delight faded away and Thor couldn't help but reach behind him to feel. There was no pain when he ran his fingers across the back of his head, not even at a higher pressure. There was no feeling of a scar marking where his head had split upon impact of his fall. There was no blood. There was nothing._

_Then he felt the thrumming of energy spike once again in his chest. However, this time there was no pain. The warmth seeped from the centre of his chest into his veins, much like calling on a lightning strike yet no electricity sparked at his fingertips. It wasn't lightning but it was power. And Thor knew that because he knew what power felt like. Awake and stirring within his body. The feeling was warm and pleasant and strangely comforting._

_"The king of Asgard arises."_

_Thor swiftly turned to face the voice. It was her, the one who he had seen before waking here._

_Then another realisation struck the God of Thunder. Where was here?_

_Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by nothing but pitch black. Where he felt like he was touching the ground, there was nothing below his feet but the black abyss._

_"Where am I? Who are you?" Thor asked followed by a sigh of relief that his voice had come back to him._

_The pale woman was then joined by two others that looked like exact clones of her, floating on either side of her and staring down at Thor._

_"Welcome, Odinson. My name is Verdandi, the born of what has been and what will be. May I introduce my sisters, Skuld and Urd. We last spoke at the Water of Sight, do you recall that day, Thunderer?"_

_Thor shuddered at the memory._

_"As for where you are, worry not, for you are safe. I thought it best for you to be unconscious while your body continues to heal, you could consider what is happening here to be nothing more than a dream."_

_The neurons in Thor's head were firing faster than he could actually process the information. "Right." Was the only response he could muster. He continued to take in his surroundings, a deep frown etched into his face._

_"You seem troubled." Thor didn't turn to see which one of them addressed him. Troubled was one way of putting it._

_"Why am I here?" Thor suddenly blurted, "I mean not to sound ungrateful, but why am I alive?" Why was he unable to think clearly, every thought in his mind was bleeding together into one great blur._

_"Because it is not your time, Thor."_

_The God of thunder in question spun around at the use of his name to face the three women. The one in the middle was smiling softly._

_Thor shook head in disbelief, "No. No, that can't be true. The soul stone demanded a sacrifice in order for another to obtain it. I made my choice. I died so the universe would live, that was my fate." He wasn't sure why he began to feel angered. The power coursing through his body seemed to respond to the strong emotion however. The feeling of the thrumming intensified spectacularly, yet it still brought no pain upon him._

_The norn in front smiled on, "That may be, however when another soul entered the land of the souls, he brought your own back to the other side when he returned. You are alive, Odinson, and you are needed now more than ever."_

_Several emotions passed through Thor at the statement, stirring up the pressure of the power even further. This was an energy far more intense than anything he had ever felt in his life even with his own powers, it was building up, begging to be released like a ticking time bomb. The overwhelming sensation of it was making Thor feel lightheaded._

_Thor tried to speak as his vision spun, "W-what, what is this? What did you do to me?"_

_"I have done nothing. You only did what was meant to be done. The soul stone isn't supposed to stay while the sacrifice still lives. Yet, your friend brought your soul back from the dead. With both you and the stone on Earth, your soul will tie to the stone, and the power of the stone along with it."_

_Thor's eyes grew impossibly wide, he stared at the woman, who didn't speak another word. He stared down at his hands where the power ran through to the tips of his fingers. He found his voice gone once again. Verdandi spoke once more before he could say anything else._

_"The mad titan brings death and destruction upon Earth, the Midgardian heroes and your brother will not stop him. You know what you must do, you will see what will be as you return to life."_

_Thor finally looked her in the eye once more, "And this power, this power I possess will stop him?" He asked._

_"You possess the power of the soul stone, Thor. To combine that with the power of the storm and sky that gave you your name would prepare you to face enemies far more deadly than the mad titan. And you will."_

_Before Thor knew it, the Norn had reached him and slammed her palm into his forehead. "Wake."_

_Thor screamed as he flew back into consciousness. His body felt more alive than he had in years. Every nerve in his body came to life, his veins sang with fire. Lightning lit up his eyes as his body lifted from the ground._

_"Now rise, Stormbreaker." The voice sang in his head._

_Thrusting out his hand, the mighty axe came to him without hesitation, humming to life as it reached him with the blade conducting lightning and blue flames. The skies darkened and faded to black as the clouds all crashed with thunder. As Thor looked along the length of his arm where his armour had turned completely black, he saw that underneath where the lightning rippled over his skin, his veins began to light up too like cracks in porcelain. The veins under his skin looked as forked as the lightning cutting the skies open._

_"Your fate is in your own hands now."_

_ _..............._ _

_ _"I am the first son of Bor, the God of fear, and I am the rightful king of Asgard." Cul shoved his way through the crowd, though there wasn't much resistance as the people stared at him in shock. _ _

_ _The colossal man stood before the God of thunder, "And I have come to lay claim to the throne." He finished with his strong accent, smirking like that itself was a triumph. _ _

_ _Mutters and whispers from within the sea of Asgardians turned into an outburst of confusion and fright in a matter of seconds. Their words and cries of disbelief did not deter the God of fear as he stood over the people, in fact he seemed to revel in the uproar._ _

_ _"Quiet!" Brunhilde bellowed over the people from the God of thunder's side as he remained silent and still. _ _

_ _Silence dawned over the crowd in an instant, every one of them casting their eyes between the king of Asgard and and the stranger who claimed that title was his own. _ _

_ _Thor found himself wanting to say something, anything to calm his kingdom. The words stuck in his throat. _ _

_ _The God snapped out of his trance and his heart raced in alarm when Loki took a step forward down the stairs towards the God of fear. The trickster raised his hand pointing at the strange man, "You,"_ _

_ _The man in question raised his brows expectedly, "you are the cause of all this. This destruction and trouble upon our city." It wasn't a question._ _

_ _The vain smirk crossed the man's face again, "Clever boy."_ _

_ _He turned to the crowd once again, "Although I assure you, it was not my intention to cause harm. Had it not been for you breaking my spell, Jotun, then the people would still be safe in their homes." Loki's jaw clenched at the name. _ _

_ _"Then why bring the Shadows here?" Thor found his voice, his anger peaking at the way this stranger addressed his brother. _ _

_ _Cul spun around on his heel in a dramatic fashion and for a moment there was the faintest hint of sincerity in his eyes from the way he looked at Thor. Cul climbed the stairs to stand face to face with the God of thunder. _ _

_ _"I had to draw you out somehow now, didn't I?" _ _

_ _Thor's brow dipped into a blank expression, barely concealing his shock as Cul's hand clasped the side of his neck forcing their eyes to meet._ _

_ _"Little nephew, my my how you've grown." The way he spoke was just like Odin. Looking upon his face, Thor could see the similarities between this man's and that of his father._ _

_ _"The spit of your mother you are, thank the Norns." Then he pulled his hand away, stood back looking Thor up and down before doing the same to Brunhilde, Loki, Bruce, then he turned and began eyeing the people. He cast his eyes down to the Vargr. _ _

_ _"Those are some...impressive pets you have there." He raised a hand like he was reaching to pat them, his hand dropped when they growled and snapped at him._ _

_ _"How long have you been here?" Thor asked. Cul turned again, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. _ _

_ _"A while. It's almost ridiculous how easy it is to blend in with the crowd here." The God of fear continued to look around, sizing up everything he saw. Before Thor could question him further, the stranger began to laugh._ _

_ _Thor waited patiently for his laughter to cease before he asked, "May I inquire as to what you find so amusing about this?" _ _

_ _Cul let another chuckle slip past his lips. "Oh, dear boy, your family really did manage to fuck Asgard down to Helheim, didn't they." _ _

_ _"Meaning?" The God of thunder questioned sharply in return. _ _

_ _Cul's grin was splitting his face in half, "You mean to tell me that this is what is left of the realm Eternal? The once vast and golden halls of Asgard has been reduced to this? This small, greying city on this godforsaken spit of land? On Midgard at that? I mean of all places.." His voice trailed off as he began to laugh again. _ _

_ _Thor's blank expression etched into a deep frown. When he began to speak, he cut off his uncle's laughter altogether. _ _

_ _"Well, I'm glad you're here, uncle."_ _

_ _He could feel Loki and Brunhilde's looks of shock upon his back. _ _

_ _"Because now I know what I need to do." _ _

_ _He was met once again by the the expectant glare of the stranger. Thor met the glare with a slight smirk of his own._ _

_ _"Capture and imprison the one who threatened my city." _ _

_ _Cul's smirk returned with a darkness. Thor turned away from him and his eyes locked with Brunhilde's and then to his people's, who had observed the entirety of the ordeal._ _

_ _"Return to your homes." Thor ordered and for a moment barely anyone moved. "Immediately." _ _

_ _There was another uproar of questions and shouts of fright and confusion from within the crowd, the loud noise causing the wolves to bark and fidget, but Thor couldn't bring himself to listen, he turned to the far end of the crowd, "Lady Sif, Korg, can you make sure every single one of them returns home safely?" _ _

_ _Sif replied with a bow of her head and Korg with a nod as they called out to the people, leading them away and back to the streets. The people armed themselves, Sif leading the way with her sword held high out of caution for any remaining Shadows. _ _

_ _Thor remained standing in front of the proud statue of Asgard, with his brother and the Valkyrie stood by his side. Bruce stood by the three of them, standing slightly further back. As happy and comfortable and accepted he felt living in New Asgard, Bruce never really felt like he belonged standing by Thor's side looking over the people, no matter how many times his best friend assured him otherwise. Bruce couldn't help but laugh everytime Thor brought up the Revengers._ _

_ _Cul caught their attention as he stood before the four of them. _ _

_ _"Let's start again, shall we?" To which he received no direct reply. _ _

_ _"You say your name is Cul Borson. You stand before Thor Stormbreaker, King of Asgard, Son of Odin, protector of Earth and the nine realms. And Prince Loki of Asgard, second son of Odin, God of mischief and protector of Earth and the nine realms. State your business." Brunhilde spoke from Thor's right._ _

_ _Cul stared at her for several long minutes before he laughed darkly once again._ _

_ _"Forgive me, my dear, but I believe I was speaking to the one you call your king. Your majesty, I'm confused as to why a woman is speaking your words for you." _ _

_ _A dark shadow crossed Thor's face while Brunhilde's face remained completely stoic. But he knew her, he saw how much anger she was repressing from that statement alone. _ _

_ _"Valkyrie does not need my permission to address her people, especially those who dare to insult her. They are as much her people as they are mine." Thor fought to keep the edge from his voice but he couldn't do anything to stop it as it slipped out. _ _

_ _Cul's brow shot up and he smiled like the cat who got the cream. _ _

_ _"A Valkyrie?! My my, and here I thought my wretched niece had wiped them from the universe. Well that would make you the last of them wouldn't it, my dear?" _ _

_ _As he continued to speak, Thor's fists clenched at his sides before he took a breath and calmed himself. _ _

_ _"So if I may be so bold, why wait until now to return to the people you swore to protect? If you exiled yourself for over a thousand years then that would mean you are either a traitor or coward. Which is it?" _ _

_ _"Hold your tongue. We are here to negotiate, not to trade insults." Loki spoke up, albeit calmly. _ _

_ _"Ah yes, the Jotun, Odin's warprize. Does this liesmith speak for you too, Nephew?" Cul's head tipped to the side in a mocking fashion. _ _

_ _"I am more than able to speak for myself, however I can't help but notice that your Queen has asked you a question that you still have yet to answer." Thor replied shortly. It wouldn't serve any purpose in getting angry. As he kept his anger internalised, he could feel it feeding into his power and awakening it. _ _

_ _Cul's smug smirk turned into a scowl, "I am fairly certain I have already made my intentions perfectly clear." _ _

_ _It was Thor's turn to smirk as he cast a nod in his brother's direction. With a wave of the trickster's hand, Loki conjured a small jar and from it he pulled a scrap of meat. Knowing the smell had already captured their attention, Loki tossed the scrap at the wolves' feet which they dived at. They tore it apart between them, fighting over it like it was a fresh animal carcass. _ _

_ _"Yes, you mentioned your quest for the throne, however I'm assuming you know my answer to that. So I must say I'm confused as to why you're still here." Thor copied his uncle's mocking action by tilting his own head to the side. _ _

_ _Bruce hid his smile by staring down at his feet. The hulk within him wanted to break this man in half the moment he had opened his mouth. Nothing about this whole ordeal until this point had been a more pleasing sight as he watched a flash of real anger cross Cul's face. He took a step towards the God of thunder only to be sent back by the wolves fierce barks as they jumped between the two of them. _ _

_ _"Wretched beasts." The God of fear sneered. _ _

_ _"No need to be afraid. My wolves are only acting on a threat to their master. They are not people like you or I. They're protective creatures." Thor replied while examining his nails. _ _

_ _Cul let out a barking laugh._ _

_ _"Afraid? Boy, I am the living embodiment of fear, as you well know. How have you been sleeping, by the way, your majesty?" _ _

_ _Thor allowed no emotion to show at the stranger's attempts at mockery. Cul's smug grin softened into a smirk of contempt as turned from his nephew, to face the city that stood before him. _ _

_ _"If you have no further business here, then I would say you have already outstayed your welcome. Blood of my blood, it matters not. You have caused destruction and fear and are no longer welcomed within these borders." _ _

_ _For a brief moment, Cul seemed to pause, like he hadn't expected the stone cold response he received from his nephew. _ _

_ _"I should think not. You will find, nephew, that now I have finally broken free of my brother's curse, I will have what is mine." The man's eyes flashed._ _

_ _Thor's calm and still demeanour remained. _ _

_ _"You must be confused, Uncle." Thor tilted his head, "I don't believe I was asking." _ _

_ _Loki while standing slightly closer to his brother than he had been doing previously, managed to sneak a glance at Thor out of the corner of his eyes without taking most of his attention from the God of Fear. His brother's face matched his tone, cold yet managing to hide the fire behind his eyes. A fire that when released could outmatch even that of their Father's._ _

_ _"You don't know who I am." It wasn't a question. Thor's brow furrowed in reply. _ _

_ _The God of Fear's expression turned from one of confused shock into resigned acceptance. Another laugh slipped past the man's lips as he massaged his temple._ _

_ _"Norns above, boy. What else has your Father not told you?" _ _

_ _Thor's expression in return turned into one of weariness. _ _

_ _"You mean to tell me that he never warned you of the prophecy?" The silence that followed was the only response that he seemed to need. _ _

_ _Thor was taken aback as his uncle released a sigh before muttering under his breath, "And yet you always told me that I was the cruelest being in the universe, Odin." The God of thunder startled once again when Cul's eyes snapped back into his direction. _ _

_ _And then he laughed. _ _

_ _And he laughed._ _

_ _And once he caught his breath, he laughed some more. _ _

_ _Thor didn't move a muscle, simply watching the scene play out in front of him, too disturbed by the strange behaviour to do anything but watch. _ _

_ _"Why are you so cruel, Cul?" The same man in question spoke in a crazed mocking whine. He pulled a face like he was pretending to cry, dropping to his knees and pounding his fists into the ground, "Damn you, Brother! Damn you to the depths of Hel!" His words were cut off as he broke into another fit of manic laughter. _ _

_ _When his laughter finally stopped, the God of Fear rose to his feet once again and smiled at the look of unease upon his nephew's face. _ _

_ _"Odin said that I was cruel, yet he was cruel enough to fail to warn his prized possession, his pride and joy, his son, about the foretelling of his own death?!" _ _

_ _As he saw his brother freeze before him, Loki felt his blood run cold. He cast his eyes to the Valkyrie standing to Thor's left. She met his gaze immediately sharing a look of realisation, of shock and strangely of guilt. _ _

_ _Cul smiled shaking his head. _ _

_ _"Nine paces fares the son of Odin, and slain by the serpent, fearless he falls." _ _

_ _Thor cursed his own pitiful attempts at regaining his composure, however his mind was an endless track of questions. He was lying. He had to be. Odin may have made mistakes, too many for Thor to count on his own two hands, but his Father could never, would never keep a secret like this from him. Memories of his Sister and Ragnarok flashed in his head. Thor's eyes wandered over his shoulder down to his brother. The look of someone sharing the shock and confusion of the strangers words wasnt to he found. Instead, Loki looked crestfallen and above all ashamed the moment he caught Thor's eye._ _

_ _He knew._ _

_ _Thor turned away from Loki's eye with the feeling of hurt in his heart. An all to familiar feeling when it came to his younger brother._ _

_ _"The serpent, referring to yourself?" He asked. _ _

_ _Cul answered with a nod,  
"Yes. That is the prophecy that binds us. Know this, nephew, I am the first and rightful king of Asgard. My brother stole what was rightfully mine and bound me to Hel. After that he rewrote the entire history of the realm into his image. For all of his misdeads the very magic he used to bind me crafted the prophecy that would kill his first son." _ _

_ _Thor's resolve began to crumble with every word. He willed himself to remain still as Cul suddenly advanced on him. His uncle's hand met his shoulder, clasping tightly. Loki and Brunhilde both took a step back and withdrew their weapons. _ _

_ _"But it doesn't have to he this way, Thor. Truthfully the moment I was free I had my sights set on killing you where you stood the moment I saw you. I would make you suffer, take away everything you loved until the grief drove you mad like I wish I could've done to Odin."_ _

_ _Thor tried to break free of the hold as the God of Fear continued to ramble on._ _

_ _"But then I saw you and until that moment I had never felt such a surge of raw power than the one I felt in you. A fire lives within you more powerful than any other. When I visited you in your dreams, your power managed to banish me from your mind in order to protect you with one single blast of lightning that you struck out of fear. With emotions as strong as yours, I knew then what you were and what you could be capable of." _ _

_ _Thor continued to try and brake free of the iron grip on his shoulder and cast his eyes away from the manic gleam that grew in his uncle's._ _

_ _"If we fight, we die. If we work together, then we would be unstoppable. We could make Odin truly pay for what he has done to the both of us." Cul continued to advance on Thor. _ _

_ _Thor continued to struggle. His eyes returned to their dark and steely gaze. _ _

_ _"And how would we do that if I chose to accept?" _ _

_ _Loki looked to Thor in pure disbelief. Surely not. There was no way Thor would even consider-_ _

_ _"By finishing what he started. Asgard does not belong on Midgard, our people are too great for that. During Odin's slaughter he made the strong into the weak with his brutal ways by showing no mercy, as a result he was able to conquer nine of the realms. We would bring Asgard back into glory, preying on their worst nightmares and obliterating the weakest. One by one we would take the galaxies and the planets within them for ourselves until the universe would live on nothing but.. fear." The man's voice broke down into a whisper at the last word and another psychotic grin carved it's way into his face. _ _

_ _Thor froze in his struggles the entire time in which his uncle spoke. Then finally, finally, Thor broke free of the hold his uncle had on him. _ _

_ _He looked deep into Cul's eyes, trying to find any trace of warmth that for all his mistakes had still lived in his Father's. His uncle looked at him with such pride at his own words. Where Hela had been somewhat vulnerable and her anger was, despite her actions, justified, this man, this stranger, there was nothing in his eyes at all. And that's how Thor knew, that this man was nothing but purely and simply evil. _ _

_ _The God of Thunder stared his uncle down, forcibly pulling away from him, "You're a madman." _ _

_ _Cul's grin was slowly and ominously covered by a deep frown. _ _

_ _"Pity." Was the only word that left his mouth._ _

_ _Thor felt the energy awaken within his body, serving to attack and defend. It grew as his unease began to rise._ _

_ _"Well, in that case," Cul began to back away, back down the steps and into the grass, his eyes shone as yellow as the sun, his mouth began to spill black from his lips and down his chin as his smile stretched up to his ears._ _

_ _"Your days are numbered, Stormbreaker." _ _

_ _Loki, Brunhilde and Bruce began advancing towards him with their fists and weapons raised, but before either of them could land a strike, the body dissolved, dissipating into a swarm of black crows that flew past their heads and swarmed off into the sky._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it occured to me that while in Whatever it takes I made Thor seem extremely powerful. He was able to obliterate the Black order into nothing, and while I knew why I never really explained it in the story, and it also shows what happened when Thor woke up on Vormir and his meeting with the Norns. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter:) some of the lines I referenced are from the graphic novel, Fear itself. Its brilliant I cant express just how much. Hopefully this chapter managed to clear up a few more unanswered questions from the previous story. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: The Kill, by 30 seconds to Mars
> 
> Leave comments by all means if you want to ask any more questions or just to talk, you're all Brill <3 see ya soon.


	12. Walking along the skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a turning of an hourglass, the God of thunder's time begins to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I know this is super late but I've been self isolating for the last few days and simultaneously trying to keep up with work. Also I was working on a little side project with the last work I posted, "Keep me safe until the storm passes by." Feel free to go and check it out.for now, enjoy the chapter <3

The moment he saw his stranger of an uncle dissipate and vanish, Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from the patch of grass where Cul had been stood only seconds before. The very words the God of Fear had spoken relaying over and over again in his mind getting louder and louder until he couldn't hear anything else. If anyone called out to him, his name flew straight over his head and vanished into thin air. 

It wasn't even the sudden reveal of the prophecy he never knew of that had the God of thunder so shaken. Odin knew. His own father knew how and when he was supposed to die and never said a word. Not even a hint of a warning. The identity of his uncle and supposed killer kept as another secret in his father's seemingly neverending book of lies. Secrets that the Norns punished Odin for and brought about the prophecy regarding the death of his firstborn son. 

From secrets regarding the history of his home, to his younger brother, to his older sister, to his own powers, even of his own death.....

Thor couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He felt nauseous and lightheaded, like he could collapse right there in the grass. 

This wasn't the end of it. Cul would be back. And after that it was only a matter of time before...

"Brother?" 

The gentle hand on his shoulder accompanied by his brother's voice brought him no comfort. There was no mistaking it. That look of complete and utter guilt that had been etched onto Loki's face was unmissable. Loki had known. Though for how long, Thor wasn't sure. Even so he couldn't help the feeling of hurt that spread through his chest. 

The hurt clashing with the anger and fear was all too much for Thor to bare. He had to do something. Something useful for once in his useless life. He needed to evacuate the city. Find the portal and shut off the passageway to stop any more of the Shadows invading New Asgard. His days were numbered. Why was he still standing here?

Thor shrugged his brother's hand away. Before Loki had the chance to say anything else, Thor ran. 

Thor was completely unsure of where he planned to go, but he had to go somewhere that wasn't here. As soon as he had picked up enough speed, the God of thunder thrust his arm out, his feet lifting off the ground just before stormbreaker landed in his waiting hand and carried him away. 

The skies clouded over with grey the higher he whipped into the wind. The thickness of the evening air filled his nose, instantly cooling the heat of the pent up anger festering within him. 

Ever since the snap happened six years ago, Thor had found flying a useful way to calm himself when he was on the verge of a panic attack or when he drove himself insane by spending too long within the small expanse of his house. Some days he felt as though the walls were caving in on him. That the space around him was suddenly so small that he could barely breathe. He felt like he was drowning.

The skies would welcome him like an old friend, the storms trapped within the clouds heading to his call to break free. The rain enveloped him like a lovers embrace that covered him from head to foot. It breathed a life force into the God of thunder that had been dangerously close to fading away all together. It made him never want to come down. 

But then he would. And everytime his feet touched the ground and he was brought completely back down to Earth, the planet itself would seem slightly more grey and dull. He loved Asgard unreservedly. His love for Earth seemed to deter more and more with every passing day. While the planet was one of the nine he had sworn to protect, this very place alone was a reminder of his failure and loss. Everyone who had been lost was back now, but Thor was no less scarred than he had been before. He had still failed. He had still lost. That would never change. 

Even now in this very moment, Thor found himself drifting back down to Earth. He landed at the top of the hill, right in front of his house. There was a silence that sang in the thunderer's ears that was never there when he was walking through the skies. 

His head was certainly clearer than it had been in however much time had passed since he had run away from his brother and Brunhilde in the centre of the city. 

Testing the door handle, Thor found it to be still locked. No one was home yet. Thor lifted the doormat to retrieve the spare key once he was positive Loki had been the one to lock the door and therefore he would have his housekeys when he returned. 

After entering his home, Thor leaned stormbreaker against the wall before the stairs and began making his way up them. As he climbed the stairs, with a wave of his hand his armour began to disappear starting at his boots, all the way up to his torso. It was simple magic that he had seen Loki perform many times. His normal everyday clothes remained like they had been an under layer the entire time. 

Knocking the first door to the right at the top of the stairs open with his knee, Thor trudged into the bathroom, not even bothering to switch on the light. He made it to the back of the room where the shower was next to the sink. Slowly, piece by piece, Thor started peeling his clothing off his body, letting it fall around his feet before stepping under the showerhead. With a press of a switch the water turned on, the freezing temperature quickly warming in his hands. Thor slid his back down the wall until he was crouched in the corner with his legs pulled against his chest and the long stream of hot water running down his back.

After Thor ran off, Loki had tried following straight after him but was held back by Brunhilde. Before he could even attempt to argue with her, she warned him to leave his brother be. They would just wander back to the house and if he wasn't there then they would wait. This had happened multiple times in the last year since Loki chose to stay with his brother. 

After seeing from his own two eyes the severity of Thor's condition, there weren't many instances where if Thor asked the trickster for anything, whether it was space, comfort, or as simple as food and water, that Loki would refuse. 

There had been times where after a particularly bad day, Loki would be at his brother's side, offering him water when his anxiety made him sick, or holding onto him as tightly as possible to stop the violent trembles rattling his body during a panic attack or a nightmare. In the rarer instances when Thor asked to be left alone, while he didn't think it a wise decision, Loki couldn't bring himself to refuse. But even then he was always just in the next room. 

In times like this however, Loki was helpless. He didn't have the power to fly or track his brother's location. With that axe of his, Thor could summon the Bifrost that would limit his hidden location down to anywhere in the damn universe. All Loki could do was wait until Thor returned home. Thankfully, there hadn't been an occasion where he had ever waited long. Though that didn't stop him from worrying.

Which is why the second he arrived home with Brunhilde and Bruce in tow with a wolf at either side of them, Loki breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when he heard footsteps along the ceiling and realised Thor was upstairs. The moment Kara was released from her lead, she sought out the scent of her owner and dashed upstairs with Ragna chasing after her like it was a game. 

Loki turned his stare from the wolves when Brunhilde's voice caught his attention from where she had wondered into the kitchen. "I'll call someone to come and fix the windows."

Loki had honestly forgotten up until that point that his brother had smashed their kitchen windows. "At this hour?" He questioned.

"The sooner, the better, Lackey. I'd rather it was done tonight than take anymore unnecessary risks." She replied. Loki hummed his agreement before turning his attention back toward the stairs. From where the footsteps were coming from, it sounded like Thor was in his bedroom. 

"Do whatever you wish. I'll be back in a moment." Loki started up the stairs before Brunhilde could protest. He didn't care for her warnings to leave him be. Loki had to see his brother.

As he neared the top floor of the house he froze midstep when he heard the sounds of whining. Turning the corner he found the source when he saw the wolves scratching against Thor's bedroom door. 

Loki carefully ushered the wolves out of the way before knocking once on the closed door. There was no response from the other side. 

"Thor?" The trickster called. The resounding silence continued. 

"Brother, you can either open the door or I can find my own way in there and you know I will. All it takes is a snap of my fingers before you don't have a door at all." Loki warned. 

There was some rustling and then footsteps again moving towards the door. Loki heard a click as his brother unlocked the door but made no move to open it. Biting back his frustration, Loki let himself in. He stopped in the doorway as he took in his surroundings. All of the lights in the room were switched off, not even the light of the sun beamed through the window given that it was nearing dusk.

But it was barely light enough that Loki could see the shadowed figure of his brother sitting in the windowsill. As he neared closer he could see that Thor's hair while tied back, was damp, turning it a darker shade of blonde. While he had what Loki knew to be his most comfortable pair of pants on, his top half remained exposed with his back facing Loki. Thor's knees were drawn up to his chest with his forehead touching the glass of the window. He didn't make any move to acknowledge he had heard Loki enter.

Loki fidgeted uncomfortably while thinking of what to say. It was ironic that in their youth, Loki's words had been deemed as his greatest weapon, especially when facing off against Thor's brute strength and power, yet now the only time when Loki was ever at a loss for words was when he was around his brother. Comfort and the process of offering comfort was never Loki's forte. Yet it didn't stop him from trying since seeing his brother like this had become a common occurrence over the past year.

Loki started, "Brother, I-" he stopped abruptly when Thor's gaze turned on him so suddenly that the words on his tongue.

"You knew." 

It was such a simple statement yet the God of mischief flinched like he had been slapped. The trickster searched his brother's face for any traces of anger. There were none. Just as the tone of the statement wasn't accusatory, it was knowing. 

Loki stood his ground regardless, "I only found out myself this morning. Even then, that wasn't done purposefully." 

He squirmed under Thor's blank stare. "I had a dream last night. I saw the Mage's face. He was in New Asgard, telling his plan to a person who wasn't to be seen. He referred to the person as his brother and he claimed his son was the stormbreaker. Who else could he have been referring to!? Brunhilde and I were searching for something, anything that could tell us who he is. There was a book, there was nothing suspicious about it, it looked no different than the others. But then there was a page near the back. The parchment was different, the handwriting was rushed, it looked like someone had just thrown it in there. That was when we found the Prophecy."

Thor's expression remained blank but his gaze broke away from his brother's stare. It seemed that their rising in voices had caught the wolves' concern, they pattered into the room, Kará wasting no time in walking up to Thor. He looked down at her and scratched the top of the grey wolf's head. She in response leaned into the attention and rested the bottom of her chin on his knee. 

Loki couldn't help but feel astonished by how quickly they had picked up certain behaviours with each wolf acting similar to their owner. Kará loved to be cuddled and stick as close to Thor as possible. She was also the bigger of the two now and covered head to paws in thick grey fur. Ragna, on the other hand was leaner and smaller with short black fur. She was the more instinctive of the two and was therefore deemed the smarter.

Realisation dawned on Loki suddenly that he still had said book. Calling on his Seidr, Loki was able to reopen the pocket dimension that held it. Glancing up he caught sight of his brother watching with vague interest. It took quite alot to surprise Thor these days. Once retrieving it, with a wave of his hand the book turned to the right page which he then presented to Thor. 

He watched as his brother's eyes danced across the page. There wasn't much written on it so with the length of time it took Thor to turn away, Loki could assume he read it over more than a few times.

"So, yes," Loki continued, "I knew who our uncle was since this morning. That is the honest truth, Brother. What reason would I have to lie to you, this time?"

He was met with no response from Thor, who had turned his attention back to the window. The trickster contemplated leaving him there. If his brother wanted to be stubborn then Loki could wait. But as he rose to his feet he was stopped by his brother's sudden voice interrupting the action. 

"Father knew." 

The trickster felt an automatic pain in his chest from how much hurt was held in his brother's voice. Like ice striking him through the heart.

"Father knew that his cruelty, while somewhat redeemed, would not go unpunished. Instead of facing his mistakes and learning from them, he rewrote history to fit his image, building Asgard up on nothing but lies and secrets." 

Thor's voice was so quiet Loki had to move right behind his brother just so he could hear him. 

"The punishment was the prophecy, the death of his firstborn son. Prophecies never lie, Cul and I are fated to kill eachother. That was the fate the Norns decided for me the moment I was born. That is why I didn't meet father in Valhalla after I died on Vormir, it wasn't my time. Bruce brought my soul back to life, but it was the Norns who healed my body." 

That wasn't the only time, either. It explained everything. From the snap up to this point, pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. 

Thor's grief had been violent after the snap. From destroying everything in his room at the Avengers compound, to screaming his rage and crying devastation and heartbreak from within him until he made himself sick. Thor obliterated every mirror he saw, every reflection of his face was broken. He wouldn't stop until he clawed every single piece of glass out of the pane that once held it together and he was up to his wrists from how much blood was on his hands. 

His reflection was a curse. A constant reminder that he was the one who had failed. A haunting mockery to the fact he was truly alone. Thinking made it worse, so he drank until he couldn't. His nightmares had been the worst of all. An endless stream of screams of agony, the deafening sound of gunfire and the stench of death filling the poisoned air. He was always bounded in his nightmares. He was unable to speak or cry out from under the trap of metal. Loki was always there, standing ahead of him not looking at him as he was grabbed by the neck, the golden hand of the gauntlet closing around his throat. The last sound Thor would hear before he was forced awake was the blood curdling snap of his brother's neck breaking.

Sometimes Thor wouldn't see Loki die. Instead his little brother was held back forcibly by the Black order as Thanos approached him instead. This time Loki would be the one crying out and begging for mercy as Thor was held down by the mad titan's hand before the infinity stones held within the gauntlet awakened before Thanos slammed them into his chest. 

Thor slept as little as was possible for him back then and still did to this day. Closing his eyes made him vulnerable, and Thor couldn't afford to be caught off guard again. The drinking kept him numb enough during the day that he didn't need to think or feel. But the constant buzz of alcohol made it harder and harder to stay awake. Sleeping pills assured him a dreamless sleep. Until one night where one wasn't enough to keep the voices from breaking into his mind.

From drinking is own bodyweight, to clawing and ripping at his own skin just to see if he could still feel, the number of times he had woken up in a hospital rather than the gates of Valhalla made him think that his fate was to suffer and live with his grief until he was granted mercy. But as days went by and turned into years, fate still had yet to decide if he had suffered long enough. 

But it wasn't because of any of that. The prophecy of his own death had taken his fate well out of his reach. And it was all because of his father. 

Even after giving his life on Vormir, he was brought back physically whole with a power he had no control over or any true knowledge of his newfound abilities. He knew he should've been grateful to be given a second chance at life, that he should feel more alive than he ever had, but truthfully he only felt half dead. He was driven back to life by his will to see his brother again, to see his best friend, to see the woman he loved. He lived for them.

The heartbreaking truth of the matter is that Loki still held onto the hope that Thor would heal completely, that eventually the Thor he knew and grew up with and looked up to would return. But if Thor was sure of one thing, his brother was not a fool. It was a truly naive thing to hope for. But he didn't have the heart to say this to him. Which is why Thor made sure that Loki didn't know about certain parts of the past five years. He trusted Brunhilde and Bruce with his life, he knew he could trust them with a secret.

Looking back to Loki now, he saw that his brother had managed to fit himself up on the windowsill besides Thor without him even realising. The wolves had curled up and slept at their feet.

"He raised me. All my life I was brought up in his image. He trained me to face the worst of enemies and yet he knew how and when I was supposed to die. Why did he never tell me?" 

Thor didn't expect an answer from the God of mischief given it was a hard question to ask. Yet he found himself surprised when Loki responded, "I would imagine it was his arrogance due to the fact his brother was imprisoned in Hel and was later joined by our bloodthirsty sister. He assumed the problem was dealt with because he had cast it out and covered it up. Therefore, he never had to worry."

Loki honestly wished that for Thor's sake he could say he was surprised that Odin had hidden yet another secret from them. It really seemed that they had been left behind to clean up their father's mess for the rest of their lives. He knew his brother was angry. He had every right to be. Just as he did when he found out his true heritage. Yet Thor had something now that neither of them had at that time, Thor had control. Odin wasn't here now for them to confront him and they had much bigger matters to attend to. 

"Loki?"

Thor caught Loki's stare, looking at him with such hopelessness that Loki almost instantly broke eye contact.

"What the Hell am I supposed to do now?"

"You seem to be under the impression you are alone in this, your majesty."

The brothers spun around to face the source of the voice and saw Brunhilde standing the the doorway to the bedroom. 

Thor stood, immediately understanding what she was trying to say. "I know what you are going to suggest. If you think I am letting any of you risk your lives fighting Jormundgandr for me-" 

The Valkyrie cut him off with her stern glare, "Yeah, because we've never done that before, have we? Thor, this is about the fate of what remains of Asgard. If someone dares to threaten the people's safety, if someone dares to threaten you, then we will work together to face it because this is what we do." 

Brunhilde came closer to Thor, "When I became a Valkyrie, I swore to protect the throne whether or not it cost me my life. And if your life is in danger then you are a fool if you think I am letting you go this alone." 

She could see that he was still trying to think of a way to talk her out of this. "And don't even think about bullshitting me with all of that 'It's too dangerous' crap. You know me well enough to know by this point, Odinson, I laugh in the face of danger." Her own sentence couldn't stop the smirk from finding it's way onto her face. Thor snickered. Loki averted his eyes as the two of them continued holding eachother's stare suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

"There has never been a false prophecy, Brunhilde. Each one has and will come to pass eventually. Not even we can stop that." Thor tried again.

Brunhilde's brow dipped in confusion. "So? We faced the prophecy of Ragnarök together and survived. We faced the end of the world and survived. We faced the mad titan who aimed to wipe out the universe and we survived. If we can make it through all of that, I'll be damned if I'm letting Asgard fall to another murderous usurper." 

Thor was practically beaming with pride at her by the time she'd finished speaking. 

"Cul will be back, and it's highly unlikely he will return alone." Loki stood as well. "He is on Earth, that I know for sure. Without access to the Bifrost or pathways between the realms, he is for all intents and purposes trapped. I can't feel his magic as powerful as it was before, meaning he has either left the city or he is shielding himself from us. Regardless, Stormbreaker is the only way in or out of Midgard and as long as you keep it by your side, brother, then he won't be able to continue his conquest and escape should Asgard fall. For the time being, I can cast protective enchantments over the city to shield us, at least enough to buy us time to prepare ourselves for battle. However, I will need to stay with the guards on the outskirts of the city in order to hold them up."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thor was about to protest but he stepped in before Loki could even open his mouth, "I won't be alone, the boarders are through the woods but I will be heavily guarded alongside the Einherjar and Sakkarians. Not to mention I have my Seidr in the event that conflict arises. I will be fine."

"Then do whatever is necessary. Ready the crypt, evacuate the city, alert the guard to raise the defenses. I'll tell Korg to raise the barriers when you join him." Brunhilde replied. 

"And then what?" Loki asked.

Thor glanced at his brother before turning his gaze outside the window, "I have a few people in mind to help us out, until then, brother, we wait."  
..................

The coming of the night turned the streets of Asgard silent as the dark figure walked along the empty road. The man hummed a tune that sounded like a creepy nursery rhyme. After his disappearance he had noticed that several people had surrounded the outskirts of New Asgard and barriers were raised preventing his entry. No matter, his astral body would be enough to perform what he was about to do.

Cul stopped as his consciousness found the bottom of the hill leading up to a house. The God of fear kept his eyes fixed on one particular window of the house where he remembered he had gone through to visit his nephew the first time. 

Cul willed his mind to focus, concentrating his magic to bring the stolen memory he needed forward. He had been inside Odin's son's head, he knew of his fears and his greatest loves. He knew how to hurt him.

"This ought to lure you out of hiding, Nephew." 

He didn't even need to move to cast the spell. As the words tumbled from his lips the God of fear knew that his illusion would reach the sleeping thunderer. 

"I'm dreadfully sorry it had to be this way, such a waste of power thrust upon you. But know that as you die that it was your stubbornness that brought Asgard's downfall upon you. Until that moment comes, you still have what I need."

From where he slept with the Valkyrie by his side, the God of thunder began to shift and stir but he did not wake as the magic seeped into his head.

_"Thor.."_

A voice was whispering to him. 

_"Please.."_

The plea was followed by a fit of painful sounding coughs. Thor wasn't sure if he was dreaming. 

The voice was strained and the wheezing and coughing made deciphering the voice's owner more difficult. It sounded familiar. 

When screaming began to accompany the pleas and cries, Thor's eyes snapped open. He was breathing hard, his heartbeat did not slow as the screaming didn't stop once he was awake. 

Thor covered his ears trying to drown out the sound, to no avail. This was all happening inside his head. 

"Who are you?" Thor tried to respond as quietly as possible.

_"Help...please..."_

Thor recognised the voice through the weakened plea. His heart clenched painfully. 

"Loki?" Thor asked.

_"I tried to stop him...."_

"Brother, where are you? What did he do to you?!" Thor heard his voice raising with his rising panic. 

There was another long fit of coughing, _"Help..."_

Thor's blood froze. No. He couldn't have. He couldn't have breached Loki's enchantments and the Guards' defenses already.

_"Hurts...make it stop..it hurts..."_

"Loki, I'm coming to find you! Just hold on, brother, I'm coming!"

Another ear piercing scream attacked the God of thunder's head, causing him to cover his ears, screwing his eyes shut in pain at the deafening sound. Until suddenly, the voices stopped. 

Thor called out to Loki once, twice, trying to find some form of connection to signal that he was still alive. The silence that followed terrified Thor in a way that he hadn't felt since the night on the Statesman.

Cul knew. He had been inside his head. He knew how to hurt him and he knew their plan. Now his family was in danger. Cul was drawing him out by taking Loki. He wouldn't take his brother from him. No one would take Loki away from him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little slow paced but that was intentional. By this point, the plot needs to slow down a little and the domestic tone laced with more insight into Thor's trauma and mental health was something I wanted to explore over the course of a chapter instead of being thrown in. I hope you liked this, feel free to leave a comment :)  
Song for this chapter: Ilomilo, by Billie eilish.  
(Dont ask why, I'm going through a phase and thought this was appropriate.)


	13. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to save his brother after hearing his cries for help, Thor leaves in the middle of the night without saying a word. Wondering deeper into the woods, Thor let's the voice lead him to his estranged uncle's hiding place and he soon finds himself trapped with a choice, surrender Asgard or fight for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo :P Again, I know it's a late chapter but I have no excuse other than I have been busy with keeping up with work as well as streaming Vikings every day for the mast fortnight. How have I never seen this show before? It's taken over my life at the moment, so uh yeah, that's my lockdown for ya... anywho, I wanted to take this opportunity to place our hero and our big bad alone in the same room and uncover some other things about their pasts and their shared grudges with Odin. Sorry again that it's late, but its here now :) enjoy

His body was nothing but pure adrenaline the moment he had heard his brother's cries for help. He pulled on the short sleeved leathers he kept in his closet and walked over to the window. Pushing down his anxiety and mind numbing fear he was already too late to save him, Thor threw open the bedroom window and summoned Stormbreaker before shooting off into the night.

Whether or not he should've woken Brunhilde to warn her, the thought barely came to focus before his mind was once again clouded over as the sound of the screams began attacking him and most made him lose focus.

"Hold on, brother, I'm on my way!" Thor called back over the heavy whistling of the wind. 

The further he flew, the louder the pleas and cries seemed to become. He was flying over the woods, frantically looking around in all directions for any sight of Loki or any of the guards. As he delved even further he spotted the sanctuary up ahead which was surrounded by the boarders of the city, also the place where Loki had cast his enchantments and where the Einherjar were keeping watch. From where he was, Thor couldn't make out whether anyone was still there, until the screaming started again. Except it was coming from a completely different direction. 

The voices were coming from much farther away in the west direction of the boarders leading him deeper and deeper into the woods. Surely enough, the voices became louder and louder the longer Thor flew in that direction. The screams grew to be so loud that he couldn't even keep his attention on flying above the trees anymore and was forced to descend back to the ground. Alas, the voices never ceased, not for a second and it took a moment before Thor realised that the screams weren't even happening in his head anymore. They were echoing through the forest from deep within. But he was close. Thor broke into a run, narrowly avoiding hitting his head or getting caught in the branches but never slowing down. His brother was in danger. The thought itself causing his chest to tighten even more making keeping control of his breathing even harder as he continued to run.

The darkness of the woods was hard to see through, with the only light being the luminous glow of the moon. All Thor could do was follow the voice and hoped it lead him to his brother.

The darkness surrounding him did nothing to ease his vision and because of that, he failed to notice the branches laying in his path that had fallen from the trees. Before he knew it, one of the branches in his way caught under his feet and sent him crashing to the ground that was thick and wet with mud. The impact winded the God of thunder as he landed hard on his front. 

Using a tree as leverage, Thor hauled himself to his feet and looked around wildly trying to remember which direction he had just been running in. Frustration clouded his mind as every pathway in every direction looked exactly the same, but he wasn't expecting any different. The voices which had been leading him had come to an abrupt halt and Thor's heart clenched as he instantly assumed the worst. It was his brother's voice he had been hearing. Why had it stopped? Had Cul murdered him? Was he really too late to save him?

Before the wave of helplessness and grief could wash over him and before he could even begin to submit himself to it, his attention was suddenly caught as he saw movement before him. A flash of bright almost golden light. Turning fully in that direction, Thor saw the light drifting further and further away from him and disappearing deeper into the midnight forest.

The unease that Thor felt at the sudden appearance of the light was consuming him quickly. He straightened up and clenched his fists at his sides before following the light, fully intending to investigate and see where it lead him.

The forest seemed to grow even darker and quieter with Thor feeling more and more unnerved and alone with every step he took in the direction of the light. The God of thunder was beginning to regret not awaking Brunhilde to help him before he jumped headfirst into action just like he always did. Now submerged in complete darkness, Thor couldn't even make out the silhouettes of the trees standing tall around him anymore and couldn't even remember where to turn back. Even if he could, there was no way he would turn around and leave his brother at the mercy of a madman, if his brother wasn't dead already. He couldn't lose Loki again. He couldn't. 

_Your fear makes you weak._

Pushing the thought in his head away, Thor continued forwards and then stopped in confusion as the light didn't appear to be moving away from him anymore. He took cautious steps forward to see if it would move or if it would advance on him. Alas, it stayed where it was. Thor began to walk with a little more confidence towards the light.

The God of thunder stumbled slightly as the ground beneath his feet dipped like he had failed to spot a step in his pathway and when he reached out to catch his balance, his hands grabbed onto what wasn't a tree but felt more like a doorframe. It was the moment he looked up again that he noticed that the light had now gone out. Still unable to see a thing, Thor felt around and found he was standing in what appeared to be the entrance to a house. 

What the hell was this place? Why had he never seen it before?

Thor took one step further into the house, trying to outline anything that could tell him where he was. Until a strange swishing sound from behind him make him turn on his heel only to be met with the slam of the door in his face locking him in complete darkness.  
............

Brunhilde awakened when the sound of something banging startled her from her sleep. She was alert instantly, ready to fight off intruders. When this happened it was nine times out of ten a fuss over nothing, usually Thor leaving the bed after experiencing a troubled sleep, or Loki pacing around in his room being unable to achieve sleep. Sometimes it was both of them and they would seek out eachother for help. They had never had the displeasure of facing an intruder. Still, it never hurt to be prepared for danger.

Turning to check on the God of thunder who had been sleeping by her side, she was alarmed to see that his side of the bed was empty. Leaving the bed, the Valkyrie switched on the light and called through their open door and down the stairs. 

"Thor? Are you down there?" She was met with no reply. There was no sound of movement.

The sound of something banging startled her once again, bringing her attention to the source of the noise which had awoken her in the first place. 

Red flags went off in her head the moment she saw the open window. It had been opened completely and was swinging open and closed over and over again from the force of the wind the banging sound coming from the contact of the window slamming against the pane.

The feeling of dread clawed it's way up her throat as the dots began to connect in her head. The Stormbreaker, which had been placed behind the bedroom door, was no longer there. The wolves, who acted as watchdogs throughout the night, had been laying at the end of their bed before she and Thor had gone to sleep. Now, they were sitting at the window and whining. Brunhilde couldn't honestly say she knew what was going on in an animal's mind, but for her it was all the confirmation she needed. 

Several thoughts and questions raced through her mind causing it to go a mile a minute and almost suffocating her with panic. Whether Thor had left to join Loki with the guards at the sanctuary or whether he had left to find Cul on his own, the Valkyrie couldn't calm herself down at the possibility that Thor was in danger. 

Snatching her phone from her bedside table, she scrolled down to find Loki's name in her contacts after spotting Thor's own phone left next to hers and pressed the call button. 

Her worry only increased when she was sent to voicemail the first three times. Looking through her contacts again, she found another name, one that she knew had accompanied Loki before he left.

As she waited for someone to pick up the phone, she was shoving her clothes on until there was a click on the other end.

"Val? What's up?" 

"Korg! Thank the Norns..." Brunhilde barely hid her relief.

"Um..yeah, it's pretty late, is there something wrong?" The Kronan's tone of voice was light and friendly as always but she could sense the concern weaving it's way through.

"Yes, is Loki with you currently?" She got straight to the point. There was a pause on the other end before Korg spoke again. "Yeah, he is, Doctor Banner is here too. What seems to be the problem?"

"Could you put him on for me please? He isn't answering his phone." She asked.

"Ah, well he's has been casting these protective enchantments to stop the shadow zombie thingys' from getting in and it's taking up pretty much all of his concentration to keep them up. That might explain why he isn't answering. I'll get Bruce for you now, one sec..."

There was the sound of mumbling on the other end of the phone and Brunhilde waited patiently as she walked down the stairs with her phone held up to her ear.

She sighed in relief when she heard Bruce's voice pick up, "Val, it's me. What's going on?" 

"I can't find Thor." She heard Bruce inhale sharply on the other end and prayed that it wasn't a gasp, "I woke up and saw the window was open and he was gone. He isn't in the house, I've looked everywhere. Please tell me he is there with you." 

The Valkyrie pulled her jacket on over her leather tunic and fished around for her keys before unlocking the front door with the wolves following her in tow as she stepped out. She waited in the open doorway for his response and the silence that dragged on seemed to last forever. 

"Val... I haven't seen Thor since before we drove up here this afternoon, if he was here then I would've seen him. Are you telling me he is missing?" There was no mistaking the worry that was consuming Bruce's voice in the way he spoke. She could've dropped her phone as each word in the sentence fed the dread and fear she was feeling and it hit her like a punch in the lungs. 

Bruce must've sensed something amiss as his tone quickly softened, "Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright. Don't start panicking yet, okay? I'm gonna go tell Loki what's going on and then I'll warn Sif and the guard to be alert should he happen to show up here. We will come to you then we will go and look for him together, okay?"

Brunhilde took several deep shaking breaths to try and calm all of the emotions she was feeling at once. She leaned against the outer wall of the house for support. Kará seemed to sense her distress for the next moment she was rubbing her head against her leg as her way of offering comfort.

"Damn it all, Bruce, I dont even know how long he has been gone, he could be bloody anywhere!" Her voice rised with panic.

She could tell that Bruce was trying to remain calm for her sake but his demeanor was deteriorating quickly. "Just try and calm down, Val. I'm on my way to where Loki is right now. Hang tight, Okay?" 

"Okay." Her voice shook. She hung up the phone. She started down the hill with the Vargr racing after her howling and barking into the night as they were no doubt running completely off of adrenaline like she was. As she found her way to the bottom of the hill, she ran for her car where it was parked in the rented space in the garage. Brunhilde pressed the button on her keys which automatically unlocked the car and opened the back door. She whistled and the wolves instantly obeyed her command and jumped in the back before she flung the front door open and slammed it shut behind her.

Most of the cars that had been parked there had been taken for the journey to the boarders that afternoon. It was because of the now existing space around her car that the moment she started the engine, she floored it. The car swerving out of the parking space and screeching as she drove it backwards without the worry of colliding with other cars before stepping on the gas and speeding out of the garage and onto the road. Reckless driving be damned, the roads were empty and she wasn't going to stop for anything else.  
........

There was no sounds except for the taunting silence that ensued the moment the door had slammed shut and trapped him inside the strange place Thor had found himself in. Once again the feel of unease spiked in his chest as he felt like he was enclosed inside a black hole. There was no light to be seen and Thor wasn't going to risk moving at the chance of stepping somewhere he shouldn't. 

As the seemingly endless silence dragged on, torturing Thor as he awaited for the presence that had trapped him in here to make itself known. While he was surrounded by darkness, Thor still closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

_Do not be afraid._

_Do not be afraid._

The words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind through the voice of his brother. Those words had brought Thor out of an episode time and time again without fail over the past year. It killed the fear and grief reigning within his heart everytime his brother would repeat them and made him strong again. His brother was here now. Whether Cul had brought him here or not, whether Loki had already been killed, he always remained close to Thor's heart to offer him comfort and guidance. Enough so that in this moment, Thor spoke out into the blackness.

"Loki?" Thor called out. Silence resounded.

"Where are you?" Anger settled within him as he was once again met with no reply. 

"What did you do to him?!" Thor bellowed, his anger finally overcoming his fear. 

Then the swishing sound was back. Except it wasn't coming from behind him anymore. It sounded heavier now. Like a harsh wind before a storm. As Thor listened closer, the noise began to sound more like breathing. 

"I know you are here!" Thor exclaimed, "Where is my brother?!"

Thor then froze as the sound of a deep and menacing laughter echoed over the sounds of heavy breathing. 

"Not the nicest place in the world, I know, but it was out of the way enough that no one would by chance happen to stumble across it and discover where I've been hiding all this time." 

Heavy footsteps made the wooden floorboards groan as Thor heard him getting closer.

"Ah, I must admit, Thor Stormbreaker, I honestly thought it would take a little more manipulation of your mind to actually convince you that your precious brother was in danger. But it seems that your heart is swayed much faster than your mind, for all I had to do was make you hear him scream and here you are!" The deep, sinister voice was loud enough of a volume to know that it's owner wasn't standing too far in front of him. 

"That's not to say your mind isn't strong, I'm not trying to insult you. After all, it was the anger inside your head overpowering the fear that I had placed inside your heart that banished me from your mind the first time I invaded it. But, I must say, Nephew, I am disappointed. Did you not learn from that first time how to keep your mind from being vulnerable to those who wish to invade it? To manipulate you into playing someone else's game?" 

It was as Cul spoke that a light appeared over the God of Fear's head, illuminating a certain extent of the room around them and giving Thor insight to where he was standing. Cul took a step towards him and while his first instinct in return was to step back and arm himself, Thor's mind was just as quick to tell him to stand his ground and show no fear. 

Thor stared at his Uncle with the realisation making him feel confused, surprised and unbelievably stupid, "He's not even here." Thor said.

Cul tipped his head to the side glancing to the floor in a mockery of a guilty expression. "No. Sorry about that. I just needed to bait you enough so that you would come here. Though, in my defence, you are standing here before me, so overall it wasn't a terrible plan after all. I just can't believe it worked. The Mighty son of Odin, God of the storm and skies and wielder of lightning, reduced to such a pathetic state after hearing a bastard Jotun crying out for his big brother to come and save him."

Rage struck Thor, igniting every nerve in his body and feeding his power. Thunder crashed as his eyes lit up with scorching energy, lighting up the whole room before fading away again just as quickly as a strike of lightning. The stormbreaker hummed to life in his hand as it sensed the God's anger. Even as the electricity left his eyes, the God of fear looked nothing short of amused. 

"Trust me when I say, I really didn't wish to take things this far. I've never had a reason to hold a grudge against you, only your father." 

There was then a spark of something in Cul's eyes that stunned Thor as his estranged uncle slumped into a chair. His hands then rested on his lap while he cast his eyes back down to the ground. In that moment, Thor saw another layer to the God of fear that he had failed to see before under the crazed angry gleam in his yellow eyes and the bloodthirsty smile. Thor saw an old man, who for the first time that he had seen was in a state of complete calmness.

"I was forced to watch from the pits of Hel as you were first brought into this world. The last time your poor mother would ever bear a child. I knew her well before she married my brother. The Goddess of love and wisdom, born of the Vanir. Not to mention, a powerful sorceress. She is where you gain your kind heart from as well as your half Vanir blood. You were a miracle, by all accounts, after their unfortunately failed first attempt at having a child. Did Odin ever tell you of that?" Cul looked him in the eye. 

Thor's guard remained up as his uncle slid a chair out in front of him as a silent request for him to take a seat. The question pierced him like a blade, he spoke of certain events from the past that Odin had briefly mentioned before never speaking of them again. It both confused and intrigued him that someone older and who shared the same knowledge as his father would ask him of such things that he had lived his life with so many unanswered questions to. It interested him, but didn't lower his suspicions of where Cul was going with this.

Thor found himself answering him, "Yes, I knew. But it was my mother who told us. I had an older brother. He lived a short life after birth. I mentioned his name once to my Father, but we never spoke of him. Mother told me that though he didn't live long, he was one of the most beloved Gods in all of Asgard. Yet I knew how difficult it was for her to speak of him, so I knew better than to ask for more." 

Cul's eyes softened, "Yes. Balder. He was most cherished by the Aesir even after the devastating loss. Your mother was so heartbroken. Your father on the other hand had only recently turned over a new leaf in his life. He had not long since banished his first daughter with his first late wife, Gaea, to Hel and cast her out of existence. Instead of earning the respect and trust of the nine realms he had conquered, he covered up the ways in which he gained them in the first place."

Thor, who had been listening to his uncle's story with genuine interest, suddenly caught on to a fact that made him switch to confusion.

"So, if Odin rewriting the history of Asgard was what brought about the prophecy of my death, why wasn't it placed on Balder if he was truly Odin's firstborn son?" He asked. 

Cul sighed, "Because it was only after Balder that Odin rewrote Asgard's history. He thought he was cursed because of his wrongdoings after his first son passed and so decided to cover them up. But the Norns don't take kindly to one man twisting their plan to fit his desires, therefore he was punished." 

Thor's brow furrowed in an expression that conveyed every one of the many emotions he was feeling. Cul decided to continue.

"He may have truly had a change of heart after Balder, but to me he was still the vicious selfish bastard that I spent my entire life resenting. He just wanted a son to raise to be just like him so that when he died, it would be like he was still there in spirit living through his heir to the throne. I know that to be true because it was merely months after Balder died that your father announced that he and your mother were trying again for a child."

Thor remained in a state of shock, yet still managing to process every word Cul was telling him. He was aware that as Cul spoke, the anger began to return to his voice. Cul's eyes hardened and then softened again.

"Then you were born and thank the Norns you looked just like your mother. With a heart as pure as hers, I had no doubt that you would grow up to be just like her too. Of course Odin would try to bring you up in his image and of course he failed and as a result he cast you out to Earth to pass of as another mistake to lock away in his endless chamber of secrets and lies. I know that you loved your father, but the truth of the matter is that while he may have loved you too, he has always valued his power and his throne over his children."

There was a long silence ensuing after Cul finished speaking as Thor allowed the words to fully sink in. He didn't know how to respond to such a thing. So he didn't. Instead he asked, "So it was by his actions after turning to benevolence that you grew to resent him?"

Cul chuckled darkly, "No, I resented him because even though I was older, he was always the stronger. He gained every victory over our enemies and stole all the glory for himself. The people only respected me because I was the true heir to the throne, they were loyal to me out of fear. But like everything else I had, Odin had to take it for himself. He stole what was mine because he had more power and strength and support than I did. He and his followers overthrew me the same day we sent our own father on his way to Valhalla. When I fought back there was a battle which lead to many deaths. I preyed on the fears of those few who I called friends but had betrayed me in favour of my brother and I even preyed on Odin's fears. For that, I was banished. I spent my life in the shadow of my younger brother and in the end I was also punished for it, that is why I resented him."

Cul studied his nephew as he sat across from him silently processing what he had just been told, with his gaze fixed on the hardwood floor. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw his prize still held protectively against its owner's side. The axe still thrummed with energy and showing the mixed feelings the thunderer was experiencing. 

Looking up from the axe and back to his nephew, Cul placed a sympathetic hand over the arm that was resting in Thor's lap and not the one holding on tightly to the handle of Stormbreaker. Curious mismatched eyes wandered up into his own staring at him questionably.

"Odin died, leaving you with the burden of spending the rest of your life cleaning up his messes. His enemies who now undoubtedly know of his death will be looking to you in order to plot and exact revenge and death upon your people. You are their king, after all." Cul explained. Thor's brow furrowed deeper with suspicion as he had an idea of where this conversation was heading. 

Cul stared at him intensely, "I can protect you from them. I can scare them all so horrifically that they will never even think about overthrowing Asgard. You can live in peace with your loved ones wherever you decide to go, without feeling the need to look over your shoulder. You can live a life without fear." 

Thor leaned back in his chair taking several moments with his uncle's unnerving stare never faltering as he seemed to think the words over. He shot Cul a half smirk, "And how would you intend to do that?"

Cul returned the expression, "Hand over the burden of the throne to me, rightfully as it should've been many millennia ago. You wouldn't even need to stay. With the stormbreaker as my weapon, I could invade every realm and slaughter every living creature who has any intention to harm you or Asgard." 

Thor's smirk remained while his brow dipped once again, feigning confusion. "So I would hand over Asgard to you, as well as my greatest weapon which has the ability to send you anywhere in the universe so you can invade and conquer the realms as you please? Your are saying that I am holding the key to your conquest?" The God of thunder's tone was bordering on laughter.

"My duty is to my people, my loyalty lies with my people. I only ever make one promise to each person I meet in this life. Only one. I made my promise to all of the Aesir after returning from death. That promise was that as long as the lightning courses through my veins and as long as the storm continues to sing in my heart, I would remain loyal to them. As a king, a protector and as a friend. If you try to disturb the peace we have fought so hard to achieve after all this time, then you are a threat." 

Just like that, any trace of what he may have considered to be kindness was wiped from Cul's face. His yellow eyes hardened and the smirk dropped. They held each other's stare for several long moments.

"I am giving you an ultimatum." Stated the God of Fear. Thor scoffed, not missing the spark that appeared in Cul's eye. 

"I don't intend to forget my destiny, Odinson. The throne of Asgard was mine from the moment I was born until I was usurped by my own brother. Now he is dead, I will claim what was taken from me. If you do as I say, you and your family will be spared and under my protection. That axe you wield is the only access to the Bifrost and therefore the only way I can truly begin my reign over the realms." Thor's only response was a blank expression. 

"Think about it, you would be free from all of this. No heavy burden would be placed upon your shoulders. No one would rely on you to place their lives in your hands. You would be free from Odin." Thor froze for a moment at the last sentence, eyes wandering back up to Cul, whose smirk had returned in knowing he had struck a nerve. 

Cul smiled, flashing all of his teeth at the God of thunder. "I have been inside your head, boy. You think I don't know of your internal struggles? You think I haven't sensed how you struggle to control how much power resides within you? You think I don't feel the strain of the suppressed anger festering beneath your skin? You think I haven't seen what you truly want? How you long for something new in your life? You long for adventure. You crave to be free from Odin's puppet strings." 

Thor then startled as Cul rose from his seat, succeeding in tipping backwards and crashing to the floor. Then his uncle was on his knees in front of him, taking one of his hands into both of his own and grasping tightly. 

"With my power and your allegiance, I could free you from all of this. You would be able to see worlds no one has ever known about and tell your stories of your great adventures. You can leave your own mark on the universe when you eventually find yourself at the gates of Valhalla." 

The God of fear rambled like a madman, like he was trying with every inch of desperation he had to make him see the sense in this plan. 

Thor wrenched his hand free from Cul's and stood angrily from his chair, clutching stormbreaker protectively to his side. 

"So I would be free to roam a universe born out of fear and bloodshed as you take every realm and planet for yourself? Tell me, uncle, how is that freedom? You would conquer every world you invade and force them to bow to you?"

Thor didn't need to look at Cul to sense the rising anger radiating off of him. He tilted his head to the side as a mockery of his uncle's feigned confusion displayed before.

"Then how is that any different from the time when your people followed you out of fear of what you would do to them if they didn't?" He asked.

Cul's frown deepened, "Fear is the only way to make people truly loyal. These people will know who I am and after I begin my reign, so will everybody else. You know that if you refuse my offer, I will have no choice but to kill you. There has never been a prophecy that hasn't come to pass when the time comes. Obey me and we both survive, defy me and the prophecy of your fate and mine will come to light." He remained on his knees simply looking up into the eyes of the God of thunder. Thor stared at the God of fear with a cold expression before he sighed and spoke. 

"I understand why you would wish to seek revenge on Odin for the abuse and betrayal he subjected you to. My father was far from a perfect king and even further from a perfect father, you are right about that." There was a moment as Thor paused where there was a glimmer of what looked like hope in Cul's eyes before he quickly continued. "But Odin made me the king of Asgard upon his death and placed the responsibility of the lives of the people into my hands. This is my home, it always will be. And here, you threaten my home with war and death and your selfish intentions only prove that the throne would be ill suited to you. If you wish to fight, then we will fight, but understand that my kingdom will never fall to your hands whether I am dead or alive."

The God of thunder held his stare on the God of fear's look of bewilderment. Then Cul's eyes flashed shining a blinding yellow light. Thor took several quick steps backwards as Cul suddenly smiled. But it was different than before. His smile was so wide it was reaching his ears before his head twisted completely to the side. The sudden action had Thor startled and the manic smile deeply disturbing like his face had been cut in half.

That was the last thing he saw before the lights went out with a bang. 

Thor failed to hold in a gasp as he listened for footsteps indicating he was about to be attacked. There was nothing, no sound to be heard save for the drumming of his heartbeat in his ears, before an eerie voice said, 

"You must have misunderstood."

Then the yellow eyes lit up among the darkness.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo! Scary :P  
Next chapter should be up soon, but i was rather proud of the dialogue in this one as I wanted to give Cul a clear sense of who he was and why he was doing what he was doing. Also, Odin is an arse and I wanted to point that out. Marvel certainly has no problem hiding it so why should I? I feel like the movies focus more on everyone elses grudge on Odin apart from thor and i wanted to show Thor's anger toward father. This will be addressed more in mater chapters. Also as for the moment where they're talking about Balder, I know in the comics he is Thor's friend but in Norse mythology they are brothers and I wanted to include something about the past that could link the two characters. I have an idea in my head for a potential sequel to this story and I really want to introduce more Asgardian characters into it. I already have one idea for a character in my next story if I can finish outlining it <3 
> 
> Song for this chapter is: And the snakes start to sing, by Bring me the horizon. As usual comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated
> 
> Byeeeee :)


	14. Follow the lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Brunhilde manages to track down Loki and the rest of the group, they put their heads together to try and find away of tracking down their God of thunder as he fights for his life while surrounded by darkness and is forced to face some painful truths as his worst fears are brought to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo to everyone spending their time in quarantine reading stuff on archive! I am not ashamed to say I am among my people. I am aware that this is a few days late but after having this chapter ready to go three days ago, I decided on the day of release that I didn't like it and changed some things. And by that I mean I completely freakin rewrote it. After checking it several times I finally got to a version I was happy with and I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Once you get to the end theres some news that fans of this story may be really happy about. But for now, enjoy the story :) thanks for the support and patience <3

Brunhilde wasn't sure how long she had been driving, or rather she was unaware that she was swerving left and right like she was driving on ice. With the roads clear, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her phone remained unlocked in the cup holder in case anyone else called her. 

She knew that the rational choice to make would've been to stay home until Loki arrived home with the others. But she couldn't wait that long. With the stormbreaker, Thor could be literally anywhere. The idea that he may have chosen to go after Cul on his own plagued the Valkyrie's mind constantly, making it harder and harder for her to focus on the road ahead of her. 

By the time she was on the road on the outskirts of the forest, Brunhilde saw a light ahead of her before it came closer and she recognised Korg's truck. The moment she saw said kronan in the driver's seat, Brunhilde flashed her lights to catch his attention before pulling to the side of the road.

After stepping out of the car and letting the two Vargr out of the backseat, the Valkyrie stormed over to the truck where Bruce was jumping off the back and Loki exited out of the passenger's side door. Brunhilde advanced on him. 

"What is the point of having a damn phone, if you're not going to answer it?!" She exclaimed leaving him balking at her like a deer in the headlights. Once he recovered his resolve, Loki retorted, "How was I supposed to know he would go off on his own? As I've already told my brother, I am not a witch." 

The Valkyrie ignored him and breathed for a moment before turning to Bruce, "No sign of him on your way back?" She asked to which Bruce shook his head. Then Loki cut in, "He won't have gone far." 

Brunhilde looked at him dubiously, "What makes you say that?"

Loki glanced ahead at the vast forest before them. "That axe he wields withholds not only lightning, but also a fair amount of magic. The fact that my own Seidr is acknowledging the Stormbreaker's magic and responding to it means that the axe is within a closer proximity to us than I thought. I can only hope Thor is the one still holding it." 

Korg looked between the three of them, "So, kind of like a magical GPS?" 

Loki blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

The kronan explained, "You said your magic can sense where the stormbreaker is, so if we follow the link between them then we should find Thor. It sounds kind of like a GPS, that's all." He finished with a shrug.

Loki deflated trying to conceal his frustration at having his magic undermined as if it were cheap Midgardian technology, "Well, Seidr is actually a lot more complicated than that. You see there's-" 

"Enough!" Brunhilde shouted over him while holding her hand in exasperation to her forehead and heaving a sigh. "Now is not the time for a presentation on the history of magic, Loki. Can you find him through the connection?"

Loki shook his head, "It would take time, more than we may have."

Bruce spoke up between the two of them, "Well I can't be sure exactly, but some of the equipment I bought up to the boarders was able to track movement outside the city incase of invaders. If Thor's power casts enough energy to create a signal then we may be able to track him down." 

Brunhilde's eyebrows perked up in surprise. "Did you bring your equipment with you?" She asked. 

Bruce was already walking around to the back of the truck, "Yeah, I brought it back just in case, but not all of it. While, the guards are still on lookout, it didn't seem like a wise idea to leave them completely defenceless. They'll let us know if they need us." 

As Bruce began to set up the device, Brunhilde walked back over to her car. She leaned against the side, sinking her fingers into her hair and casting a helpless look at the strange machine Bruce had revealed. She feared she would never be able to understand Earth's technology. While Asgard's was centuries ahead of Midgard, the devices built on Earth were crafted in a much more needlessly complicated way than on Asgard. 

Not before long, Loki accompanied her as they both watched Korg helping the hulk to set everything into place. The trickster glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as rubbed his hand over his chin in thought. 

"You said you can sense his power, how strong exactly can you sense it?" The sudden question made him look at her mildly surprised. 

"Strong enough that I know he is alive." He clarified. She still looked hesitant. Loki sighed and begrudgingly placed his arm around her shoulders. "You know as well as I do, my brother is not an idiot. I don't think the cause of him leaving so suddenly would've been anything to do with him wanting to face Cul alone while being aware of what such actions would lead to." 

Brunhilde shrugged the arm off and stood in front of the God of mischief with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you implying, Loki?" Her voice as tense as a dying storm. 

"I'm implying that as I can still feel his Seidr, it is unlikely he has left the city. If he is still within the boarders, I am finding it harder and harder to believe he left of his own accord." 

Brunhilde's expression tensed, "Are you telling me Cul is still in the city?" 

"Not necessarily." Loki replied tentatively. "He got inside Thor's head once. What was stopping him from trying again?" 

The Valkyrie clenched her jaw and turned away from the trickster. As she began to make her way back to where Bruce and Korg were standing trying to find any signal of life within their radius on the holographic screen that appeared, she heard Loki speaking under his breath.

"Where are you, Thor?"  
.............

Thor attempted to push the door open, slamming his weight into the door with the hopes of breaking it down to no avail. He could hear Cul's cruel chuckling whether it was in his head or right behind him, Thor instantly reached for Stormbreaker. It cut through the darkness and Thor felt the familiar weight in his hand. Channelling his power into the axe, the stormbreaker lit up with blue fire and crackling lightning. 

As he was about to bring the blade down on the wooden door, something knocked the weapon from his hand and aimed a hit towards his chest sending him back into a wall. Thor groaned as he landed on the floor, winded with the knowledge that the force of the hit would be enough to bruise. He brought himself to his knees.

"And here I thought you would be hard to eliminate!" Cul laughed. 

Thor became aware of the presence kneeling down next to him. A hand roughly grabbed him around the back of his head. 

"But it would seem you are merely a slave to your fear just like anyone else in the nine realms. So easy to manipulate the mind into seeing what it fears most. After that, they will no longer resist."

Thor coughed and wheezed as his uncle continued to drawl on. 

"But to credit you, you put up more of a fight than most. I suppose that's how we know we share the same blood. I showed you the one person who took everything from you, yet you managed to break out of the trance I had put you under. I had hoped by sending you mad with your fear of the mad titan I wouldn't have had to kill you. But you resisted and for that you have my praise." Cul patted Thor's shoulder almost mockingly while continuing to chuckle. 

Thor coughed, "I'm not afraid of Thanos. I never was." 

Cul hummed, "No, I began to suspect that once you broke free from my spell. Then I came to realise after putting several more pieces together. It wasn't Thanos that you feared the most, it was what he did and how it left you with no one. Your guilt from being unable to stop him has traumatised your mind leaving you to deal with the consequences of your mistakes. You fear the very power that courses through your own veins as you are in a constant battle with your anger and your will to stay in control." 

Thor growled at his uncle, "Get out of my head!" Cul only laughed maliciously in response making him even angrier.

Cul ignored him, "Yes it was as I realised this that I came to the conclusion, your worst fear isn't Thanos. You fear losing control. You fear killing everyone around you until there is no one left but you. You fear being alone."

Thor seethed at the God of fear, not feeling a single ounce of fear within him. Only anger. 

"You are more of a madman than he ever was!" 

Cul sighed, "No, I'm very sane, nephew. You see the thing about Thanos is he wanted a grateful universe that was perfectly balanced and then once he obtained all of the stones he would complete his quest and then retire. He had all the power in the universe and he decided to stop after using them only once! He could've made the rest of the universe kneel before him, he could've wiped the universe from existence and started anew. He would've been the most feared man to ever walk the universe. Yet he destroyed the stones to avoid temptation." 

Thor looked Cul straight in the eye as he spoke to make it seem like he was listening. As his uncle's gaze pierced his own, Thor's hand began to travel down the back of his leg and into the back of his left boot. He rummaged around the space as he found what he was looking for and carefully pulled the knife free from his boot and quickly slid it up his sleeve. Cul didn't seem to notice him through the darkness.

"I on the other hand am far more ambitious. You see, once I take back Asgard and build up an army, I will begin my conquest of the other realms Odin collected for me. With their fiercest warriors by my side I will venture across the cosmos and discover worlds my brother never knew about and I will level them into nothing. Thanos wanted to bring balance to the universe, I want to make the universe fall to it's knees before me. So now you see, Nephew, it's all about fear."

Thor held Cul's stare, "Is that right?" The knife slipped from his sleeve into his hand the blade was pointed upwards with his arm hiding it from sight.

"Well you're forgetting one thing about Thanos."

Cul raised his brow with feigned interest, "Oh, and what's that?"

Thor leaned closer with a seething expression.

"I fucking killed him." 

Not giving his uncle any time to react, Thor slashed the knife across Cul's face. The knife slit straight across the God of fear's right eye. Cul howled in pain, his hand clasped over his bleeding eye leaning back far enough to give Thor the chance to escape.

Thor stood wavering on his feet, reaching out his hand again, he called his axe to his hand. Hurrying to find a way to escape the advancing pair of yellow eyes, Thor used the glow of the axe's fire to find another doorway. He heard an angry snarl behind him and before the God of fear could strike, Thor slammed the door shut behind him and pressed his weight against it as his uncle threw everything he could into opening the door. Thor heard several sounds erupt from Cul's mouth that sounded more animal than human and it only unnerved him more and more. As Thor fought harder to keep the door separating them both shut, he began to feel claustrophobic. He had no idea where he was. There was no visible way out. Cul was closing in. There was nowhere to go.

He could send a signal. One that hopefully someone would manage to notice from wherever Cul had lead him. Closing his eyes and willing his mind to block out the violent sounds around him, Thor called out to the skies to bring down the storm. Through his panic and distress, Thor felt a wave of relief when he heard the thunder resounding in the distance. In another few minutes, it would be straight over his head. Calling out to the lightning, he willed it to sense the danger he was in and tear open the dark skies. 

A white flash lit up the room from the covered window. All he had to do now was hope someone would see the lightning and come to his aid. Unaware that during his time he spent marvelling the storm, his guard had been let down ever so slightly. Yet it was enough for Cul to barge against the door hard enough that Thor almost fell forwards. The window was straight ahead on the other side of the room but it wasn't exactly big. Not knowing if he could even fit through it, there was only a small chance of him escaping through there. Even if he could, he couldn't leave Cul here, if the prophecy was true then once Cul reached his true form there would be no stopping him. He would destroy everything and everyone. There would be no end to this with Cul still alive. He had to kill him. He needed to come up with a plan. He was no mastermind when it came to things like this. What would Loki do?

Then he sensed it. A dull fluttering feeling in his heart. A sensation that Thor hadn't felt ever since he and Loki were still growing up. Then he could hear it too, a faint humming in his mind of someone trying to communicate. His powers sensed it too, the feeling of one's Seidr connecting to another's and responding to eachother like their powers could've been brothers. Loki was trying to reach him. He was searching for him through his mind. 

Thor tried to reach out in return, willing his mind to respond to his brother's call. He began to channel his emotion into the storm that began to build with intensity. Raindrops ferociously hit the ground outside and around the pitch black house. He could only hope that the signs were all there for his brother to follow and find him. Thor froze once the pounding against the door abruptly came to a stop. He gripped his axe a little tighter. He didn't move from in front of the door. 

"Nephew?" The long, drawn out, eerie taunting voice of the God of fear sent a shiver up Thor's spine. He could feel his breath shaking. He remained quiet.

Then he heard what sounded like claws taking down the wood of the door, the noise like nails on a chalkboard, Thor winced at the sound. 

"Are you going to come out? Or am I going to have to come in?" 

Thor refrained from speaking. He stared straight ahead at the window. The cogs in his head began to turn as the light from his axe began to make his surroundings more visible. He noticed the rather large amount of space next to the door and wondered briefly how much space would be behind the door once it was opened. An idea began to form in his head.  
......................

"Hey, guys! You might want to take a look at this!" 

Brunhilde's head lifted from where it had been resting in her hand against the truck window. She looked to Korg in the drivers seat, who was looking through the windscreen with an awestruck expression on his face. Following the Kronan's eyesight, she found herself looking straight up as lightning flashed across the skies. 

Behind her, Loki sat in the trailer with Bruce, both were already looking up at the tearing skies. Leaning over the back of the truck, the wolves began to howl. 

"It's a signal. Bruce, have you managed to get a location on that thing yet?" Brunhilde called from the front. 

Bruce's eyes were scanning the screen rapidly before glancing back up at the sky, then back down to the device in pure bewilderment. 

"Uh, yeah, these energy readings are going crazy and they're getting even stronger. From the direction of where each lightning strike is travelling, it's like it's leading us right to him." 

At that moment, Loki gasped as a dull ache in his chest made itself known to the trickster. Blossoming in his heart and seeping up to his head. His Seidr coarsed through his body to see what was the cause of the intrusion. Then he felt the same thing he had felt before they had left to find his brother. His Seidr was thrumming in his veins but not out of a need to defend him. There was another form of magic nearby that was responding to his own. It was stronger than before. They were getting closer. The moment he heard the hum of magic in the back of his head, Loki sighed with relief. After all these years, their minds could still connect with eachother. 

"You alright, Loki?" Bruce asked from beside him. Loki simply nodded in response. 

"How much further, Bruce?" Brunhilde called from the front. 

"It looks like we're getting close. Just keep going forward. Follow the lightning." 

Loki hummed in thought. _Follow the lightning._ The storm was getting more and more intense the closer they came to it. _How very clever of you, brother._The trickster snickered at his own thought and when Bruce looked at him questionably, Loki simply ignored him and stared straight ahead at the vicious storm. 

......................

"I understand." 

The deep voice snapped Thor out of his reverie as he glanced curiously over his shoulder. 

"I did not mean to scare you so, Nephew."

Thor looked dumbfounded at his uncle's words. 

"It doesn't have to be like this, Thor. You know it doesn't. With your inability to see the future, you are putting everyone of these people in danger. Not only Asgard, but the people of Midgard too. Then once I have the Stormbreaker, it will be everyone in all of the nine realms' blood on your hands. Just hand over the axe, and I can make this all go away. Your nightmares will no longer plague you, your past will no longer haunt you, and your future will be nothing but peace." 

Thor looked down at the axe in his hands. The lightning conducting itself around the blade was it's own sign of faithfullness to him. It was like one of his wolves, a loyal companion. Like Mjolnir had been. His beloved hammer had been allowed into the wrong hands before, he wouldn't let it happen again with his axe. Lightning was a powerful weapon to have as was the power of an infinity stone coursing through his veins. There was beauty to be found in both. Yet both weapons could only ever cause destruction and death. Cul knew nothing of peace, but he knew everything of death and destruction. That is why he could never be allowed to wield such power. 

"You already know my answer." Thor said. Amongst the dirty floor, thor rummage through the twigs and leaves and stones that had piled up against the skirting boards. When he found nothing of use to him, he slipped his hand into his boot and pulled his knife free. It was a gift from Loki when he had first moved in. Not that he had ever needed to use it, but if anything it reminded him of his brother, making him feel safer when he was alone in the house.

Thor held the knife by the end of the handle with the face of the blade mirroring his reflection. He pointed it at the window. 

"Pity." He heard Cul respond. His voice was quieter than it had been. If Thor didn't know any better he would say that his uncle sounded disappointed. 

Then there came the laughter. 

Thor prepared himself as Cul continued to cackle like a madman. The lightning circling the axe's blade died down leaving him in darkness save for the light leaking through the window. Then he heard the voice speak straight into his ear as his mind was invaded once again. 

_"Then I'll remove it from your bloodied corpse!"_

The sound of metal scraping against the floor alarmed Thor. He just needed to wait for the oppertune moment. The scraping stopped as he knew Cul had lifted his weapon ready to run him through from behind the door. 

Cul roared with rage and Thor took that as his que. He threw the knife straight at the window, aiming it in such a way that the tip of the blade would be the first to make contact with the glass. The knife was heavy. The glass shattered upon impact from the blade and Thor quickly rolled out of the way into the space beside the door before the sword his uncle stabbed through the wood of the door could run him through his head.

Scrambling quickly to his feet before his cover was blown, Thor stood deadly silent and still as the door was thrown wide open and as he had predicted the door didn't even touch him. The axe was held securely to his chest after almost dropping it in panic. He heard heavy footsteps walking into the room. 

It was only once the footsteps were past the doorway and Thor could see the shadows of Cul's legs in the middle of the room that he dared to sneak a look around the door hiding him from sight.

The God of fear stood in the middle of the room, snarling like a rabid wolf as he stared furiously at the broken window. His fists clenched at his sides with his sword still in hand. 

"No." Cul growled. "No. No. No! NO!" He roared again. He stormed over to the empty pane where the glass had shattered all over the floor. Thor watched as he stuck his head out through the pane looking around outside. Cul let out a scream of rage that was almost deafening. 

Not wanting to waste the opportunity to escape, Thor took the time gifted to him to sneak out from behind the door and into the doorway. 

As Thor continued to observe his uncle's rage filled cries and bellows, the God of thunder allowed a grin of his own to split his face. Electricity stirred within him and he carefully placed the axe against the wall. The sparks of energy began to light up his body. His eyes lit up with blinding energy, so much so that a blue hue began to pour out of the corners of them like sunbeams. The energy ignited the veins in his hands from the tips of his fingers and travelling all the way up his arms like cracks in porcelain. But no lightning emerged over the skin. Not yet.

Cul's roaring ceased and he clutched the edges of the window pane breathing deeply.

Thor's grin widened.

"Behind you." 

Cul twisted to face the God of thunder and the crestfallen look on his face at the sight of his nephew was an expression Thor hoped he would never forget. 

The God of fear's eyes were piercing, like he was looking directly into fire. With Thor's power lighting up the house, he could see the lines in his uncle's face where his veins would be. Exept they were showing more than they should be and they were running completely black making his skin look cracked. 

Then Cul darted at him, letting out an animalistic screech and Thor was taken aback to see the once somewhat humane face of his uncle was now roaring at him revealing what appeared to be large fangs inside his mouth. Fangs, like a serpent.

Before Cul had a chance to take one step closer, Thor yelled ferociously and launched a lightning blast straight into his uncle's chest, knocking him back into the wall and landing painfully in a heap on the floor. As Cul came to his senses, Thor shot another bolt straight at the door. The force of the blast sending the door crashing into the wall before reversing back and slamming shut. 

Then Thor snatched the axe from where it lay on the floor and threw it without a second thought. The blade wedged itself between the door and the wall sealing it shut. As Cul attempted to throw the door open, the axe squeaked against the friction of the wood. 

Before he even knew what he was doing Thor thrust out his hand and instead of coming back to him, Thor willed the axe to bury its blade deeper into the wall ensuring Cul stayed trapped. The axe once again hummed to life at the command of its wielder and Thor's hand emitted the blue energy as through the power of his mind, he forced the blade deeper into the wall without touching it. 

Keeping his hand outstretched, Thor turned his head, looking back in shock as he heard what sounded like a car horn from in the distance outside. 

His attention was however forced elsewhere as Cul began slamming himself into the door as hard as he possibly could, causing the entire wall to shake as dust began to crumble from it. Focusing his energy into the axe, Thor forced it to stay embedded into the wobbling brick wall. 

The sound of an engine alerted the God of thunder again, this time it was much closer. He still couldn't see a thing outside, how one powers being the only thing keeping the room itself alight. Then he heard howling. That could only be one thing. But as overjoyed as he was to be found, it was only a matter of time before the entire wall caved in on itself. 

Thor didn't let his focus fold as he kept his energy fixed on the axe, but he couldn't help but smile with relief as he heard someone begin pushing against the front door that had trapped him in here. The door didn't budge from whoever was trying to force it open. Then the door began to glow and Thor briefly turned his head again and was surprised to see the glow was green, the aura spilling under the door and began travelling upwards like vines. The force of the energy began to create cracks in the door that glowed a luminous green. Thor heard a yell before the door exploded into splinters of wood that crumbled across the ground. 

As soon as the moonlight flooded the deserted room of the rotting house, several bodies entered. The first of which he knew from the glowing green irises. Loki was by Thor's side in an instant with Brunhilde, Bruce and Korg on their tail. 

"Brother, come on we have to leave!" Loki grabbed hold of Thor's arm about to pull him away while Cul couldn't chase them only to pull back startled as he recieved a painful shock to his hand. 

Thor looked apologetic but he didn't break the link between his hand and the axe for a second. "I can't leave while he is still alive, Loki! If I let him go he will kill us all!" 

Brunhilde appeared around Thor's back, "Thor, he is right we have to move now!" 

Bruce yelled from the doorway, "Buddy, listen, with the amount of energy you're releasing, this entire place is gonna cave in on itself at anytime! Come on we gotta go!" 

Then all of a sudden, Cul's furious attempts to break free stopped. And from how abrupt the action was, Thor lost his focus and broke the link between himself and the Stormbreaker. But even once his concentration was broken, there was nothing. No sound. No movement. Nothing. 

The silence while suspicious was still a cause for concern to Thor. He took a tentative step closer to the door. When he still didn't hear anything, Thor took another step. Loki grabbed his hand turning his attention to him. He was met by his brother's dumbfounded stare and shaking of his head, telling him not to move. He gently removed himself from Loki's grip and held his hand up as his way of telling him to stay put. Thor took another step closer to the door. He heard shaky breathing. 

Thor stepped forward again, this time the floorboards creaked under his feet. He froze up for a moment before he thought he could hear muttering. He took one more step closer until he was inches away from the door. As he came closer the muttering began to sound more like singing.

"There was once a crooked man, who had a crooked smile.  
If you lived his life, he'll send you through a trial.  
He lives for your torment, he makes it full of strife, and he will not be content...."

Thor grimaced at the eerie singing coming from the serpent's mouth as his singing paused. The next words he spoke normally with a hoarse whisper which was followed by a manic giggle.

"...until you take your own life."

A shudder ran through Thor and once he caught Loki's eye again his brother didn't look any less disturbed. Thor turned around when he heard Cul speaking again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Cul repeated the words over and over again so quietly under his breath. 

Thor's eyes narrowed, "Why are you apologising?" He replied before he could even think about it. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you all.." Cul whined, "I just wanted you all to understand..." 

Thor turned his head so that his ear was pressed against the door. "Understand what?" 

"The game! You have to understand the rules of the game!" Cul spoke in a high pitched growl that made Thor tense and lean back. A game? Was that how he saw all of this? Murdering innocent people for fun was nothing more than a game to him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Thor asked incredulously.

Standing only a couple of steps away from his brother, Loki then noticed a shadow below the door that had begun to move. Several red flags went off in the trickster's head.

"Thor, get away from the door."

"I'm talking about how much blood there's going to be when I rip your insides out! NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" 

Brunhilde hurriedly yanked Thor back by the wrist as Cul thrust his sword through the door where Thor's head had been milliseconds ago. 

Before Thor had the chance to reach out to the axe once again to keep Cul trapped. The madman rammed against the door so hard that the entire fixture flung off its hinges crashing to the ground, as well as part of the wall. Everyone moved backward quickly to avoid getting hit. The stormbreaker went cluttering to the floor but Thor didn't notice as everyone turned to stare at the God of fear.

Cul stepped through the doorway catching Thor's eye instantly. There was no mistaking it. Minus the slash over his eye, The once Asgardian certainly looked alot more serpent than before. His body was still that of a man, yet his glowing eyes were narrowed like a snakes and his teeth were replaced with sharp overhanging fangs. Even his skin had a greenish tint to it while his face was split by blackened veins. Cul breathed hard as he stared gratefully at the God of thunder. Not one person moved. 

Glaring back at his uncle, Thor called his power back to him and reached his hand out to the pile of rubble on the floor. From underneath, the stormbreaker began to emerge, levitating in the air as Thor willed it. Then with a yell of rage, Thor swiped his hand to the side, sending the axe spinning into the God of fear. The blade embedded itself into the wall with Cul trapped under the handle by his throat. 

The God of fear began to fight it instantly, trying to pry the blade out of the bricks to free himself. The second the axe began to shift, Thor thrust out his other hand, shoving the axe deeper into the wall with his mind. Cul choked as he continued to pull at the handle of the weapon. 

Everyone in the room watched, too in shock to do or say anything. 

Thor looked on in dismay as his strength was beginning to fail him. Keeping both hands outstretched, he noticed that Cul was beginning to get a grip on the axe and trying to push it off him. Thor roared, trying to channel all of the rage he felt into the axe to ensure it stayed. 

It wasn't enough. Cul gave a viscous cry, the axe became dislodged and it was flung towards the group. Bruce pulled both Loki and Brunhilde behind him and Korg but Thor was out of his reach. Thor quickly ducked down to avoid getting beheaded by his own weapon and that was when he felt a rough hand grip him by his hair and pull his head backwards. Cul's terrifying glare met his eyes and as he was about to gasp he was cut off when another large hand grabbed him by the throat. 

Cul's grip on his throat was instantly crushing, cutting off his air almost immediately. Trying in vain to breathe what little air he could, he coughed hard and painfully when the God of fear began to lift him off the ground. 

Loki watched in horror as Thor was strangled before his eyes. He was on the Statesman again. The mad titan was standing before him closing his fist around his throat and lifting him into the air, choking the life out of him in front of his brother. The blood vessels bursting behind his eyes as they burned and his body felt numb with the need to breathe. The mad titan tightened his grip even harder and then there was the painful final snap of his neck breaking before he was consumed by darkness.

Brunhilde was looking around helplessly for anything to use, throw, stab, anything to get Thor away from the serpent's deadly grasp. Then she caught the look on Loki's face. The face of a man completely frozen in fear. 

"Somebody do something!" Korg bellowed. 

Brunhilde watched as Thor kicked and swung his fists at the serpent's face to no avail as he gasped for breath. Then it was as her gaze wandered down that she saw the abandoned axe laying on the floor. From the position of Thor's hand he appeared to be trying to call for it. 

Striding over to the forgotten weapon, Brunhilde picked up the axe. It was heavy. Much heavier than Thor made it look. She gripped the handle near the blade and with a mighty cry she swung as hard as she could with the weight of the axe, landing it deep into Cul's side. 

Thor fell from his uncle's grip as Cul howled in pain. The God of thunder landed on his back, hitting his head on the hard floor, coughing painfully and gagging from the sudden flood of oxygen in his lungs. Through his blurry vision, he saw much to his horror that Cul's attention was now fixed on Brunhilde. 

Tearing the blade from his side sending blood spurting from the wound and onto the floor, Cul gripped the handle of the axe staring down the Valkyrie. 

Brunhilde backed away from the advancing madman until she was pulled further back by Bruce and Loki. While Thor lay forgotten by the God of fear on the ground, Loki took the opportunity to slip past the Hulk and over to his brother's side. Thor was still gasping trying to get his breathing back to normal and then Loki saw the slim line of blood trickling out of his nose. There were already deep red marks circling Thor's throat that would no doubt be horribly bruised by the time the sun came up. But he was alive, his brother was alive. He made a mental note to remind himself he was forever indebted to Brunhilde after tonight. 

Then Loki saw Thor's eyes begin to light up.

Cul stalked the group with the axe in his hand, looking straight at the woman who had split his side open. Her, he would kill her first. The giant green best in front of her wouldn't get in his way. Cul hoisted the axe up over his head about to swing it down not caring where it landed when suddenly he wasn't holding it anymore. Turning around in bewilderment, he watched as the axe slice through the air into his nephew's waiting hand. 

Loki watched as Thor stood protectively in front of him. The God of thunder's hands separated, summoning a bolt from each hand and the two met in the middle creating a ball of striking energy between them. Then the distance between Thor's hands began to widen and the further apart his hands became the more the ball of lightning began to grow. The room began to illuminate until it was filled with the flashing white light. Not one of them averted their eyes from the display. 

Cul snarled and growled as the energy building between Thor's hands continued to grow. In an attempt to intimidate his nephew once again, he raised his sword high and charged roaring as loud as his voice would allow him. 

Thor roared back at his uncle continuing to scream his rage as more and more energy radiated off of his body and into the sphere of lightning between his palms. The two of them stood roaring at eachother like battling lions and then once Cul leapt into the air, ready to bring his sword down on the God of thunder, Thor let go and launched the blast between his hands straight at the God of fear. 

The blast struck Cul square in the chest launching him through the brick walls of the house but he didn't stop. The lightning's impact forced him through tree after tree, body breaking straight through the trunks until he was no longer in sight. 

Bruce and Korg looked on, eyes impossibly wide as the blue energy emitting from the God of thunder's eyes began to fade away, as did the lightning breathing around his body and lighting up his veins. 

Brunhilde while no less in shock at what she had just seen, managed to snap out of it when she saw Thor. Blood poured from both sides of his nose and his ears. His neck was beginning to turn purple from the large finger marks Cul had left in his skin when his throat was almost crushed moments ago. And his eyes were beginning to flicker. She rushed over to his side once his legs gave out and Loki managed to catch him in his arms, lowering him safely to the ground. 

Then as he was surrounded by his family, the darkness took over and Thor collapsed in his brother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hell no, that ain't the end. Final battle? Haven't met her yet. I hear shes a real bitch. Any how, yeah this story is reaching the build up leading towards the end now and as much as I'm trying, I still have alot of work to do in quarantine and as a result updates on this story may be a little slow. But bare with me please I promise I will not abandon this story. And I'll tell yall why: because I'm already writing the sequel. No spoilers yet though, you may get some clues toward the end of this as to what it'll be about. I already have the outline of the plot, the villain and the characters that will appear. So yeah, I'm really excited to get started on that :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, next chapter is on it's way. Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I love talking on here, you're all awesome <3 see you all next time.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Already over by Red

**Author's Note:**

> And there's chapter one!
> 
> It only gets more intense from here.
> 
> Stay tuned for more :)
> 
> Also side note, my feelings about Thor 4, I was so excited to hear about another movie in the works for this fantastic character, but now they make it all about a character who wasn't even that interesting in the first place? My mood dropped so quickly when I heard Jane Foster was coming back as lady Thor. I feel like people are just brushing him aside now. As long as the movie still centres around our Thor as in Hemsworth, and Jane isn't made more powerful just because shes a woman then I'm fine with it. I am a huge fan of Natalie Portman, but I think Taika did a good job of ending her character in Ragnarok and there's no need for her to return. If they keep reversing what happened in Ragnarok then it'll just become a pointless movie. The Russos destroyed Thor but I do trust Taika will make Thor 4 work as Ragnarok was phenomenal! And no, for those who are judging me about lady Thor, I am not sexist, and I say that as people are tearing into others with an opinion like mine and calling them sexist. I am a feminist, i am female, that doesn't mean I have to like the lady Thor storyline. Feel free to express your opinions in the comments, you'll recieve no judgement from me. Plus I love talking to you all, see you soon. :)


End file.
